Demigod Trials
by Hope4All
Summary: I hope this is not cliche. The Seven, Nico, and Will must help protect Harry Potter and Hogwarts from an old foe. The demigods must hide their secrets and identities while embarking on the Triwizard Tournament. Trouble soon arises on both sides as an old foe arises... Disclaimer if forgotten: I OWN NOTHING! except plot. NEW CHAPTER UP! ONE AFTER THIRD TASK CLIFFHANGER!
1. A new quest and a new beginning

**Hi. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. But uh, this story has been done so many times I can't even count. I want to write my own and I hope it is different and not cliche**

 _Piper_

It has been a few days since the end of the Giant War. School was starting soon. Another war to deal with. Camp has been rebuilding from the destruction and I was currently at the Big House with the rest of the seven and Nico.

Chiron cleared his throat, "I called you here today because a friend of mine needs help, a favor per se."

Annabeth looked worried, "Who?"

"His name is Dumbledore-"

Percy started cracking up. "What kind of name is that?"

Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, "And so your name isn't weird, Perseus."

I quickly charmed, "Calm down Percy." His eyes glazed over and he shut his mouth.

"As I was saying. Dumbledore's world is different. It is a world of witches and wizards."

Now all the boys started laughing. Leo said in between giggles, "Yeah, the little women with wands saying bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Jason corrected, "No. The witches that tried to eat Hansel and Gretel. And witches that tried to poison people. Those witches."

Nico said, "Witches with warts on them and tiny squeaky voices." More laughter.

Chiron stomped his hoof. "SILENCE! Now, Dumbledore needs your help to protect a young wizard named Harry Potter."

Nico said grimly, "My father told me about him. He escaped death many times. I can not protect a boy who disregarded the rules."

Chiron slyly hinted, "Will might be able to go on the quest."

Nico mumbled, "Fine. I need my doctor."

Percy yelled, "Wait! You said this was a favor. Now it is a quest. What is going on here."

I quickly reminded Percy, "You will be helping people by doing this quest."

"It doesn't change the fact I have to do a quest all over again."

Annabeth gripped his shoulders, "Calm down Percy. Just hear Chiron out."

Chiron continued, "Harry Potter is a hero that this magical world needs to as a savior for a looming world. You will be traveling to England for the school year or how long it takes to assure Mr. Potter's safety from Godly threats."

Annabeth inquired, "What do you mean Godly threats?"  
"We believe he is being hunted by a god, titan, or monster. Your job is to make sure he is safe from those threats only. We can not allow him to rely on you all to protect him from everything. That is why he must face his world's problems."

Nico gasped, "Like the Dark Lord. Lord Voldermort."

Everyone started laughing again. I mean it was funny.

Leo sang, "Voldy-pants. Voldy-pants. We have to stop Voldy-pants."

Everyone started laughing some more.

Annabeth asked, "What is this school called?"

Chiron sighed, "Hogwarts."

We all laughed until we could laugh no more.

Percy wheezed, "They- named- it af-ffter a pigskin disease."

I laughed some more.

Chiron just handed Annabeth a packet, "I need to go teach a class. Annabeth is the leader. This has all the rest of the information you need."

He clambered out and shook his head, mumbling, "Hogwarts. Phh."

 _Harry_

Dumbledore's words rang loudly through the halls causing mayhem and riots.

Ron started rambling, "No, House Cup! What is going on?

The twins started protesting and were on their seats yelling, "Boo! We want our House Cup!" They almost started a coup.

Dumbledore put his hand up for silence, "In place of the House Cup will be the Triwizard Tournament, which will take place here at Hogwarts." Gasps started going off through the halls. People started whispering. Hermione mumbled, "But the Triwizard was stopped because of the death toll."

Ron squeaked, "Blimey."

Dumbledore continued, "Because this is the first tournament in a while, we will have four schools competing." Ooohs sounded over the hall. Why was there four schools? Isn't is supposed to be a **Tri** wizard tournament. Emphasis on three.

Ron exclaimed excitingly, "Another school. This must to important."

Hermione responded, "You right Ronald!"

Dumbledore said, "Now to your houses. Come on. Off you go."

" 'Night Harry."

"Good night, Ron."

 **So it was not the best I have ever written. Please just some good criticism. Reviews.**

 **Trivia:**

 **How many Weasley siblings are there?**

 **Why does Percy hate Clarisse?**


	2. The Schools arrive

**Thank you all who followed and/or favorited. It means a lot that people actually read these stories. I also am writing other stories, so if I don't update in a while that is why. Hope you enjoy. Assume Leo is alive but ToA doesn't happen**

 _Annabeth_

We all packed and were informed of the quest. I quickly made my way to Percy's cabin, and saw him trying to shove his belongings in his suitcase. I stood at the doorway, scaring him, asking, "Do you need help Seaweed Brain?"

He jumped and ran towards me. Our lips touched and I was in heaven. For a few seconds. "Of course I need help, Wise Girl. Where would I be without you?"

"Dead." We joyfully finished packing and made our way to Zeus' fist away from prying eyes.

Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico, Will, and me.

Nico asked warily, "How are we getting to this school?"

Chiron sighed, "I am sorry child, but shadow travel is quite efficient. Hazel could help you though."

I asked, "Will you be coming with us?"

"I will be there, yes. But I will have to leave occasionally for the campers here."

"Of course."

Will asked, "You ready Neeks?"

He nodded and we all joined hands. Chiron went into wheel chair form. Then we dissolved into shadows.

 _Harry_

It was the Halloween feast. The schools were coming tonight. Dumbledore clapped his hands. All the chatter calmed down and we all prepared to go outside before

Dumbledore warned, "These schools have different magic from us, especially Pythia Academy from America. They have a more challenging curriculum with elemental magic for some of the students and more physical way of learning magic."

Gasps sounded. Elemental Magic is really challenging and physical curriculums are rarely heard of in Wizardry.

We all walked out of the Mess Hall with enthusiasm and excitement.

We waited for a little while but then a carriage with giant horses flew across the sky. The carriage landed and the biggest woman in the world came out. She was as big or bigger than Hagrid. Dumbledore approached the woman.

"Olympe, welcome."

"Great to be here Albus."

She had a thick French accent. Girls in blue came out of the carriage timidly and followed the headmistress to the school grounds.

We waited a while and the next school came. A ship erupted from the lake. Boys came out. What we didn't expect was Victor Krum.

Ron yelled over the screams of the girls, "I didn't know Krum was still in school!"

We waited for another half hour, but the next school didn't come.

Ron asked, "When will they come? It has been a long time now. I am starving."

Hermione said, "Any minute now. Be patient Ron."

Suddenly the shadows darkened and formed into 10 people. One dark-haired boy fell down but was caught by the others.

Wide-eyed, Hermione said, "I thought you couldn't apparate here."

Ron said, "Maybe it isn't apparation. Dumbledore is too powerful."

Hermione scoffed, "Yes. But even everyone has weaknesses."

A man in a wheelchair changed. All of a sudden he became a part man and part horse. I whispered, "A centaur."

Dumbledore said, "Welcome Chiron. Thank you for coming."

We all went back into the Great Hall. Dumbledore announced, "It is Hogwarts' honor to welcome our proud men of Durmstrang…"

Boys with staffs came in. They clanged them in a rhythmic pattern. Krum came in with more luxurious furs then the rest of the school and walked on the right side of Igor Karkaroff.

I looked and saw Hermione blush red as Krum passed. And Ron was equally red at the two of them.

"Welcome the fair ladies of Beauxbaton!"

The girls in blue did a little French walk and some acrobatics. Ron sighed as the beautiful girls passed by.

"Welcome the proud individuals of Pythia Academy!"

The ten people came in with orange and purple flags. A trojan horse was being pulled by all the students. One blonde girl pulled a string and their headmaster Chiron came clobbering out as fireworks exploded behind the groups.

The Durmstrangs sat at the Slytherin table as the Beauxbatons dropped at the Ravenclaw table as the Pythia Academy sat at our table. I glanced at the 10 students. I whispered to Hermione, "Why are there only 10 students?"

"Maybe they could only afford a few people to come. Their school is from America."

Hermione, Ron, and I decided to make small talk with the Americans. There was a beautiful blonde girl and a boy that looked like the more athletic version of me sat next to us.

The girl introduced the others, "I am Annabeth. The boy next to me is Percy." She pointed to my doppelganger.

"Piper." She pointed to a chestnut-haired girl with eyes that had a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Jason." A blonde boy with a scar on his cheek waved at us.

"Hazel." A brown frizzy-haired girl with golden eyes laughed with a chubby Asian boy Annabeth called, "Frank."

"Leo." A latino boy with a sugar-rush was fiddling with some gears.

"Nico and Will." Nico had black hair and black obsidian eyes that looked into our souls. Will was blonde too with a cheerful attitude.

Hermione responded, "I am Hermione. This is Harry and this is Ron."

Percy said with his mouth full, "Nice to meet you."

Ron responded with his mouth filled with bread, "Same."

Annabeth and Hermione exclaimed, "Eat with your mouth close."

Soon dinner ended and Dumbledore's speech began.

"This year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. We are honored to welcome Durmstrang Institute and Igor Karkaroff, Beauxbaton Academy and Madame Maxime, Pythia Academy for the Gifted and Chiron."

We all clapped politely for the schools.

"Now. Rules. Everyone must be 17 or older, except for the Americans because of their challenging school."

Protests sounded across the room. Ron yelled, "That's not fair. Harry went through more than any other kid did. Why do the Americans not have to follow restrictions!"

Dumbledore managed to calm us down, "The Americans have experienced things that are more than all of you combined. Including you Mr. Potter."

I was furious. I almost died and how did those Americans understand that.

I looked at them but they had a solemn face. I immediately felt guilty that I have never even asked or know what the Americans have been through.

"Now. You must put a slip of paper with your name and school before tomorrow night. Good luck. Now. Bed arrangements. Durmstrang will be staying in the Slytherin. Beauxbatons in the Ravenclaw tower. Pythia Academy in Gryffindor. Now off to bed."

 _Hermione_

I glanced from my book to look at the Americans. The boys were cute. And I was wondering if they had girlfriends.

Harry and Ron came in. Ron asked, "What are you reading?"

"I am reading on the Triwizard Tournaments in the past. Apparently it was stopped in 1792 as a cockatrice harmed three judges."

Ron said, "I hope we don't have one this year."

Harry responded, "Probably not. Let's go check in on the Americans."

We walked over. The Americans all stopped laughing when they saw us.

I sheepishly asked, "How is your stay so far?"

Annabeth immediately answered, "The architecture here is amazing."

"I know right. It is incredible how some of the classrooms are empty and have some magical items hidden in the room."

"Does this place have a library?"

"Yes. It is huge. There is a restricted section you could ask for permission to check. Their are some interesting books on Wizard History."

Percy yawned, "Are you guys down nerding out yet?"

Everyone laughed. Piper apologized, "Sorry for sort of ignoring you guys. We are just trying to fit in."

"No problem," replied Harry with a grin.

Ron asked, "Where are you guys sleeping?"

Hazel pointed to a painting, "We have to say a password and then we have our own little rooms."

"Cool. Are you guys going to try to join the Triwizard Tournament?"

Leo fiddled with mechanical gizmos, "Probably. That is why we are here."

"Of course. We better get to bed."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows, "Percy, Annabeth, will you guys be fine?"

What are they talking about? What is going on with Percy and Annabeth?

Percy nodded and the group made their way to their bed.

I told Harry and Ron, "We better go to bed too."

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night."

 **Who do you think is going to be the Demigod champion? Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review with comments and criticism(helpful). Byeeeee**


	3. The Dragon awakes

**Sorry for wait. I will hopefully updating every Fridays/Saturdays now. Just lots of schoolwork to take care of. Reviews:**

 **Alice (Guest)- Thanks for the review. I appreciate that you like this story. I am putting more heart into it. Don't you worry, I will continue writing. And you should make an account on fanfiction so that you could easily find out if I update in emails.**

 **Remember guys, review are one way for me to know how you feel about the story and what you want. You the readers have a say on this story. You have a right… Now off that note, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3-The Dragon awakes**

 _Harry_

The world turned dark. I found myself walking through a dark passageway with arches holding it up. The path opened up to a throne room. Two giant men sat on thrones. One was shining with skin like polished copper. His golden eyes glowed brighter than a thousand suns. He wore golden armor worthed more than Gringotts bank.

The other man looked like a living statue. He had light brown skin with a muscular build. His stony grey eyes stared into your soul and watched your every move. His slick black hair with streaks of gray was fashioned around his stiff gray armor.

On the ground before the giants was a man with white skin and no nose. Voldermort.

He-who-must-not-be-named praised, "Oh mighty Titans, please accept my offering to you."

He pulled out a bone that looked slightly different. The man with bright eyes hummed, "A Lydian drakon bone. How pleasing…"

"Yes from your humble servant."

The stone man called out to the other, "Hyperion, do you think this little mortal deserves our help?"

"Yes Atlas, yes. This puny human couldn't even kill a child. Of course he needs our help."

I saw Voldermort's face inflame in embarrassment. He yelled, "I couldn't kill the baby because of some powerful magic! You have no right to call me puny or little."

If it were possible, Hyperion's eyes flamed even brighter. Torches in the throne room augmented in fire. The fire in Hyperion's eyes danced in anger against Voldermort. But before he could do anything, Atlas put a hand against the other's chest and whispered, "Someone else is here. Someone not meant to be here."

He then looked straight at me and blowed a strong breeze. My surroundings then disappeared like dust.

"Harry, are you alright, mate? You were kicking in your sleep."

I woke up to see Ron standing over me in concern. "I'm fine Ron. I need to talk to Hermione."

"You can talk to her during breakfast. And hurry up, you look like a mess and Hermione and the Americans already went down for breakfast."

 _Nico_

I looked down glumly at the food. Will nudged me and whispered, "You need to eat at least one egg today. Doctor's orders." He then placed two pancaked and a piece of bacon on the plate.

I slightly pushed the plate away but Percy saw this and asked, "Are you eating this?"

"Noo." Percy then shoved all the food onto his heap of food that was a tall as giraffe. I saw the doors open and Harry and Ron came in. Harry immediately sat down and had a heated conversation with Hermione. She was looking worried for the lightning-scarred boy.

Ron started asking me, "Who is your favorite Qudditch team?"

I glanced at the others carefully before answering, "What is Quidditch?"

Ron gasped and I was afraid he would start to choke on his pudding. "Blimey, you don't know what Qudditch is! Harry, they don't know Qudditch, the best sport ever!"

Hermione intervened, "Maybe they have different sports where they come from. The world doesn't revolve around Quidditch Ron."

Wide-eyed, Harry looked at Hermione in shock, "Hermione, how could you say that?"

For the rest of the time, Ron was trying(and failing) to explain Qudditch to us. When he believed we had sufficient information he said, "You should try out for Qudditch."

Percy and I immediately stopped eating and talking(for Percy, just eating). Percy yelled, "I am not going to go in his domain, Nope, never again. Not going to get struck. Nope."

Annabeth desperately tried to get Percy to calm down. They ended up going to the lake.

Jason announced, "I could try out." Piper glared at him and he added, "What? Could be fun, Hey, Frank you should try out with me."

Frank whitened, "O-ok." He tried to look brave in front of Hazel. I still don't approve for my sister. Not at all.

At the end of breakfast, we saw Dumbledore gesture to us. We all walked over to the old(no offense to him) man. Dumbledore beamed, "Thank you for coming to help protect Harry. Did you all put your name in the cup?" He gestured to the oranate golden cup in front of the teacher's table.

Annabeth assured, "Yes, we all did last night. Don't worry. And um, what do we do now? We are going to get bored quickly if we don't have something to do."

His eyes twinkled and he responded, "You could all take classes here. You would have more direct contact with Harry. It would be easier to get to know him better."

Everyone except everyone groaned at the sound of classes. Annabeth smiled, "Of course we would be delighted. When do we choose classes?"

"Well you will be taking Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, and two electives. Of course you are guests, you don't have to take all the classes-"

Annabeth answered before we could all protest, "We would love to take similar classes Harry Potter and his friends are taking. So most of the classes please."

We all yelled in unison, "Annabeth… why?!"

Dumbledore chimed in, "We better introduce you to your teachers."

 _Hermione_

I mumbled to myself quietly, "Hyperion, Hyperion, Hyperion."

In my arms were books on Atlas. I remembered they were in Greek mythology from my Muggle Studies so at least I had a place to look. Ron whined, "Hermione are you done yet?"

"Be patient Ron...Aha!"

I took out the dusty book and carefully blowed on it. Dust fluttered everywhere like flower petals and settled down. I flipped through the book as quickly as possible.

"Here. Hyperion is a Titan in Greek mythology. He is the god of heavenly light, fire, and power. He is the East Titan and one son of Gaea and Ouranos, the personifications of earth and sky respectively."

Ron asked, "What does that have to do with Harry's dream?"

"I don't know. This is Greek myth, yet the man in Harry's dream looks exactly as depicted in the texts."

Harry concluded, "We are missing something important."

"Yes. I will have to do more research later. For now, we need to get to Transfiguration."

As we winded the halls and passed many ghosts, we found the room. There Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the class with the Americans.

She stared at us and continued, "So nice for you to show up Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. As I was saying, the Americans are here to learn from you as well as participate in the tournament. They will be taking some classes with you. Please welcome them."

They hung awkwardly at the front. Annabeth scanned the room and her eyes were locked on to someone in the crowd. I thought she already had a boyfriend. She contacted everyone else in the group and hurried over to a few open tables near Malfoy and his buddies.

I expected Malfoy to sneer at us in triumph but he looked surprised and worried. Wait a minute, as a matter-a-fact, Draco hasn't been bothering us recently. What's up with that?

I whispered to Ron and Harry, "Why hasn't Draco bothered us yet?"

Ron responded, "He could be planning something huge."

Harry huffed, "I don't care. As long as he isn't in my way."

I watched the Americans interactions with Malfoy meticulously, in hope for information in eavesdropping. I did however hear on the way out of the class that Annabeth told Draco, "It was nice to see you again, Dragon."

 _Again?_ This keeps on getting weirder and weirder.

 **Thanks again to all who followed and favorited. I write this for you. Please enjoy and review your opinions. Yes, they do matter to me! And you will find out the tournament champions next chapter. And Neville comes in! Hint: there are demigods at hogwarts. I just like that idea.-hope4all**


	4. The Champions

**Hello. I thank everyone for support and love for this story. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW-I am not doing the same challenges in the tournament. At least one is different, I hope.**

 **juliet0671-Don't worry. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I at least will update weekly if possible. I also have other responsibilites to worry about too. But I appreciate you like the story.**

 **spikey devil-I am glad you enjoy this. I will keep writing!**

 **SolangeloUniverse-Sorry, I will try my best for longer chapters. Though you are right, a whole bucketload of work goes into these chapters. I hope you have a nice day as well!**

 **Chapter 4-The Champions**

 _Annabeth_

I looked at the demigods in the room. There was the ones on the quest and Draco and Neville. I asked them, "Why are you guys here? Are you really wizards?"

Draco rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. We sorta had to keep it a secret from you guys."

Neville chirped, "We also had to keep our identities secret. Even going so far as to change his own personality, right Dragon?"

Draco chuckled lightly, but Annabeth glared, "What does he mean Draconis Lucius Malfoy?!"

"I might have been bullying people like Potter, Granger, Weasley, Neville-"

"You bullied Neville! What!"

"Sorry. We are in feuding houses. We have to keep our friendship a secret."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "It seems we all are keeping secrets."

Neville intervened, "What are you guys doing here?"

Leo, who was fiddling with some gears, replied, "We are here to protect Harry from Godly threats."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Godly threats?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah. Gods, Titans, Monsters. Anything can prevent him from defeating Voldermort."

Neville gasped in surprise, and all heads turned toward him. He sheepishly said, "Sorry, it is just superstition to say his name. I am still afraid of it."

Draco asked, "Hey sis, how's camp?"

I shrugged, "Rebuilding is hard. And Neville, your sister Katie is dating Travis."

Neville exclaimed, "Aha! Draco you owe me three galleons! Thanks Annabeth."

Draco groaned and handed over the money.

Piper glanced outside at the setting sun and warned, "Guys, we better get down to dinner. But Draco, you are going to have to sneak out the way you came."

Draco then climbed out a window and used his wand to land safely. Will clapped his hands, "Let's go to dinner. Nico you _need_ to eat."

Nico whitened and tried to run away, but Percy and Jason blocked him and dragged him to dinner.

 _Harry_

I glanced at the doors to see if the Americans arrived. When the doors opened, I hoped for Percy or Annabeth but it was just Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy. Neville came in with the Americans, talking to Neville like they were old friends.

I will admit. I was a bit jealous that Neville was more of a friend than me. Hermione was reading a thick book on mythology. She gasped and Ron asked, "What is going on Hermione? What did you find?"

She just said, "Chiron is a centaur in mythology that trains heroes."

I exclaimed, "What! But could it be the same centaur?!"

"I'm sure of it. He even has the same depiction."

Ron scratched his head, "What does this mean?"

Hermione sighed, "It means maybe Chiron, Atlas, and Hyperion aren't just mythology. Sheesh, Ron, pay attention."

I looked at the incoming Americans, "So that means, the Americans are here for a different reason."

Hermione nodded, "So be careful. They could work for Voldermort."

Ron gasped, "You said his name!"

"Get a grip Ron! It is just superstition."

A voice puzzled, "What is superstition?" We all jumped to see Percy and the Americans, sitting there with smiles on there lying faces.

Hermione stuttered over her words, "S-saying V-voldermort's n-n-name."

She laughed nervously. Percy drawled, "Oooookkkkay."

Annabeth asked, "You guys ready to see who the champions are?"

Ron pumped his fists, "Yes. But it is unfair Harry can't participate."

Nico stared, "It's because of regulations."

"Says you. You can participate. And we don't even know why," I pointed out.

All the Americans glanced at each other with looks of sadness and sorrow.

We all gulfed down our food in silence, trying to avoid conversation with the Americans.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and proclaimed, "This is the moment you are all waiting for. The selection of the champions."

The whole room clapped and cheered in excitement. Dumbledore raised his hands and silence overcame the crowd. Dumbledore walked over to the table with the goblet and waited. The flame in the goblet turned from red to blue. A piece of paper went flying out.

Dumbledore took it and announced, "Fleur Delacour will represent Beauxbatons Academy!"

The petite girls politely clapped but all of them were disappointed as the pretties of the girls walked towards a room in the corner of the room.

The flame turned blue again. "Viktor Krum for Durmstrang!"

All the boys clanged their staffs.

"Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts!" Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered the loudest of all the houses. Slytherin grudgingly clapped.

"Annabeth Chase for Pythia Academy!" **(I'm tired of it being Percy. Also Jason wouldn't have the same feel for being the champion. Well to me anyway. Call me bias.)**

Percy silently begged Annabeth not to go. She just shook her head and went into the room. Hazel whispered, "Good luck." as Annabeth left.

Chatter began again but then the goblet turned blue one more tim

Dumbledore's face twisted in surprise. He whispered, but everyone heard the words.

"Harry Potter."

 _Annabeth_

Why did I have to be chosen? Couldn't it have been Jason, Piper, or any of the others?

I was waiting for any instructions when suddenly Harry came in. Fleur with a thick accent asked, "Do they want us back?"

I whispered, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

He refused to say anything. All the headmasters walked in, well for Chiron he clobbered.

Dumbledore shook Harry, "Did you ask someone older to put your name in?"

He mumbled, "No."

Karkaroff yelled, "We agreed to the other school! But you get another student!"

Dumbledore reasoned, "We can't stop Harry from participating. He is bound by magic. Plus he his at a disadvantage. He is younger."

Chiron agreed, "Yes. There is nothing we can do."

Everyone left with their headmasters except Harry, Dumbledore, Chiron, and me. Chiron whispered, "Someone tampered with the selection system. You need to investigate it. But remember, Harry is in more danger now."

I saw Dumbledore talk to Harry intensely. Then they left.

I looked at the scared faces of my friends. Jason worried, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I am sure. This is powerful magic at work here."

Frank said, "Tomorrow, we are going to have to split up. Some of us on patrol. Others doing research. And the rest with Harry."

I nodded, "Though, tonight we need to go on a patrol. We will split up. Leo, Jason, and Piper. You will be in the back of the castle. There is a bunch of forest where monsters could hide. Hazel and Frank. You will be on the left side of the castle. Nico and Will. You guys are on the other side. Percy and I will be in the front of the castle. Ok."

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now go." I opened the door to Neville's surprise face. He sheepishly said, "I sort of heard you guys. Can I join to? Dragon could also next join next time too. He is quite good with his knives."

Percy replied, "Of course, you can join me and Annabeth."

"Thanks you guys. It has been a while since I felt useful. I am not that popular here."

I put my hand on his shoulders, "Don't worry. You are still our friend."

 **I am** _**so**_ **sorry for the wait. I was super busy this weekend. And I am sorry if this chapter was short. I thank every single one of my readers. You guys are the best. I will try to update Friday. I might not happen, but if not Sunday. Byeeeee-hope4all**

 **Trivia: What happened to the real Mad-eye Moody?**


	5. Mad-Eye Moody

**HI! I hope you have a good weekend. Thanks to all my supporters in this story. Enjoy!**

 **SolangeloUniverse: Correct! : ) I hope you are having a good day as well! Enjoy this chapter**

 **Awesome333: I will so try my best. But I have a real busy schedule on some days. I will update as soon as possible every time.**

 **Jeangary28: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I am glad you found it in the land of the internet.**

 **Guest: You are correct!**

 **Chapter 5-Mad-Eye Moody**

 _Percy_

I carefully watched the forest. We all switched where we patrolled at midnight. Annabeth walked over to me and called out to Neville, "Percy and I are going inside the forest. So Neville watch our backs, ya?"

Neville nodded hesitantly. I assured, "We trust someone strong like you to call out for help if we are in trouble."

"Thanks Perce."

It was nice to finally have a few moments with only Annabeth. We hooked our arms together and Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder. She whispered, "It's nice to be with you."

"Yeah." Suddenly a hiss surrounded us. Annabeth took our her drakon sword and I Riptide. I asked nervously, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

I laughed, "Annabeth Chase not knowing!"

She punched me in the arm then she suddenly screamed and fell down. I followed her gaze to a prickly spider on its web, snarling its fangs dripping with poison. I jumped down to comfort Annabeth, who was rocking with her legs tucked underneath her chin.

I soothed, "Annabeth we are out of there. There is no reason to worry."

She gasped from the tears, "Percy, p-please don't l-leave me."

"No, I will never leave you, Annabeth. Don't worry."

I hugged her and rubbed circles on her neck with my thumb. Neville burst through the thicket and breathed heavily, "So you guys aren't...in danger?"

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah we're good."

I groggily made my way to breakfast, with Jason on my side. He yawned, "I can't believe the girls made us go on patrol. I am so tired. Why…"

"Ask Annabeth. She is the one who said so."

Leo jogged his way towards us and saluted, "What up my homies?"

Nico groaned, "I-I'ma so tired."

Will beamed brightly, "At least we have food now. It is a new day."

Jason groaned, "Are you always this happy?"

"I rise with the sun. It is in my nature."

We opened the doors and there was barely anyone there. Dots of people scurried around, talking, eating. I saw Harry and his friends starting to grow white when they saw us. Hmmm. Now you see I am not as smart as Annabeth so I needed so help.

I nudged the boys, "Why do you think Harry, Hermione, and Ron are looking at us weirdly?"

Leo shrugged and started drumming on his leg, "I don't know. Now, I am not as smart as Annabeth but they definitely know something we don't."

Nico slumped over, "I couldn't care less."

Jason asked, "Speaking of Annabeth, where are Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper?"

Will shook his head, "They already ate. They are at the library."

I slumped down and I asked Harry, "How's it going?"

Harry failed to cover up his surprise as he jumped and stuttered, "I-it's going well. How about you?"

"It's great."

I gobbled down mouthful of food before stopping for air. There were fluffy pancakes, steamy golden eggs, sizzling bacon, and savoring sausage.

Hermione pointed out, "Add some beans and tomatoes. Then you will have the traditional English Breakfast."

Ron nodded, "My mum makes me that on my birthday."

I shrugged and piled up some more food and beans. I ate a handful and I shot up. My eyes shook with so much power. I groaned, "Food. SO good. Food."

Nico shot daggers at Hermione, who recoiled in fear, "Look what you did. Percy is a food zombie."

Jason chuckled, "Percy was like that before-hand."

I muffled, "You know I can still hear you, right?"

 _Hazel_

I sat down next to Piper and collected my papers. Suddenly a clang sounded through the halls. A shaggy man with a rolling eye and a wooden cane. He boomed, "I am your professor. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Piper whispered, "His name is Moody."

"How do you know?"

Moody shook his jacket-covered body towards us, "Just because you are our guests doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention."

I covered my mouth. I have never been in trouble before. Professor Moody walked towards Ron and asked, "Weasley?"

He nodded hesitantly. "Your father helped me out a lot yesterday."

I saw Annabeth's half-brother Draco laugh and whisper to his friends. I honestly never me the kid so I don't know what to expect. He is sort of like Nico. He is two people. Greek and Roman.

Professor Moody yelled, "We will be learning about curses. Can any of you tell me one?"  
Neville timidly raised his hand, "The Cruciatus curse."

Moody sighed, "Longbottom?" Neville nodded.

"Your parents were wonderful people. Now, we are going to see this curse in action." He gestured to a line of spiders in transparent glass jars. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Percy and Annabeth holding to each other for dear life.

Hermione's hand shot up, "Isn't performing these curses illegal?"

"Yes. But my job is to teach you to defend yourself against the dark arts. In my point of view, the best way for that is to see them in action."

He raised his wand and shouted, "Crucio." A spider started withering in pain. Annabeth shrieked in surprise and buried her head in Percy.

Moody asked, "Can anyone name another curse?"  
Ron stated, "Imperius curse."

Moody yelled, "Imperio." He raised his wand up and down and the spider followed every single move. The spider flipped around and landed on Ron's head. Draco smirked at Ron's girly scream. Moody shot the spider to Draco, "You think that's funny?"

Draco shook his head over and over in fear. "What is the last curse?"

Hermione hesitantly mumbled, "The Killing Curse."

Everything in the room became still. No one made a peep or a single noise. Moody pointed his wand to the last spider. It scurried and tried to climb away as if knowing its fate. "Avada Kedavra!"

The spider slowly moved its arms inward. It made no movement whatsoever as its eyes lost its glint of life. Neville grew white and started shivering and shrieking. Hermione yelled, "Stop! Can't you see it's bothering them?" She motioned to Neville and Annabeth who was crying in Percy's arms.

I glanced at Draco, who was looking at his sister in fear and worry. Moody huffed, "Fine. Class dismissed."

We all hurried out the door and we started asking questions.

"Annabeth are you alright?" "Man, that guy is insane." "What just happened?"  
Nico yelled, "Everyone calm down." We all shut our mouths and looked at Nico.

"He is a teacher, right?" We all nodded. "Is he new?" Nodds.

"Then he is here to teach and possibly help Harry. Besides what I want to know is what happened to the other teachers. I heard there is a curse on the DADA spot."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What is DADA?"

Annabeth, recovered from that incident, hit Percy in the hand playfully, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Seaweed Brain!"

"Ooooh." They laughed and I was glad that Tartarus didn't affect them that much. They would be okay.

Leo hummed. "Let's get to lunch. I'm starving!"

 _Harry_

I hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Hermione and Ron waiting for me there, deep in conversation. I exclaimed, "Hagrid wants to meet me tonight at his hut. Something about the tournament."

Hermione responded, "That's great Harry! You need all the advantages you can get. You are up against kids way older than you."

Ron puffed his chest, "I believe Harry could win even without advantages."

I laughed, "Thanks Ron. So what were you guys talking about?"

Hermione sighed, "We were thinking that we were going to follow the Americans tonight. I noticed that they always leave their rooms at night."

Ron asked, "How do you know that?"

Hermione immediately turned as red as a tomato. I replied for her, "Probably studying books or the boys." Hermione yelled, "How dare you Harry!"

Hermione continued, "Anyway, Ron and I could follow the Americans, find out their plan, and catch them on whatever evil they are doing."

"I could join you if you want."

Ron shook his head, "No Harry. You should meet with Hagrid. It sounds important."

Hermione threw her hands up, "SO you DO pay attention Ron!"

"Hey!"

I laughed at their coupley antics and said, "Then it is settled. I will meet Hagrid. You follow the Americans. We should meet here at 5:00 AM."

Ron groaned, "That's so early!"

"Get used to it Ron!" huffed Hermione.

We started walking towards the bedrooms. "Bye Hermione. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Harry, Ron."

Ron huffed, "Hermione is going to take over everything on our mission. Know-it-all."

"Ron, she should know that it is your mission too. But I will see you in the morning. Good night."

I covered the sheets over my head and gathered the bundle of my Invisibility Cloak underneath the covers with my wand in hand. I was ready to leave at any moment.

 **I hope you enjoyed that! I will work on this more, trust me.**

 **Trivia: What are Harry's children's full names?**


	6. Dungeons and Dragons

**Hey! I am so sorry for the late update. I am working double time with other stories. Enjoy this chapter and read, love, review!**

 **Saya4217-Correct! I am glad you LOVE the story. This chapter is for you! Have a nice day!**

 **RandomFanGirl(Guest)- Sorry about that. What I was trying to say was that Piper was using her charmspeak to stop Percy's outbursts. But thanks for pointing that out! Have a nice day!**

 **Chapter 6-Dungeons and Dragons**

 _Annabeth_

I looked at the dark forest. Beside me is Percy and Draco. He finally decided to help us if we didn't tell the staff, even Dumbledore, that they are demigods. We sat down and glancing for any dark figures. I heard some ruffling behind me in the bush. I whipped around with a knife in hand. But a girl with white-blonde hair and pale-silvery gray eyes. She had on weird colorful glasses and a wand in her hand.

I exclaimed, "Luna? What are you doing here?"

She responded in a wispy voice, "Didn't Draco and Neville tell you?"

I turned towards Draco, who gulped at the stiff knife in my hand. Percy came to his rescue and slowly lowered my hand. Draco put his hands up and said sweetly, "But sis, does it really matter that we disclosed this information? Neville and I both knew you would find out eventually, but-"

"But, but. But what?"

Luna broke in, "What are you guys doing here?"

Percy puffed his chest, "We are here to help protect Harry-"

Luna waved her hand, "I know that. What are you guys doing in front of the forest?"

I smiled, "We are just watching to see if anyone comes."

Draco and Percy all of a sudden flattened us towards the ground. I whispered, "What was that for?"

Draco looked around into the fields and at a lit hut, "Potter went inside Hagrid's hut. Something's up."

Percy questioned, "Who's Hagrid?"

"A half-giant. Don't worry he is really nice," said Luna.

Draco motioned with his hand for us to follow as he trekked towards the hut.

We tiptoed behind him, ducking in bushes and behind trees. We all hid behind a huge pumpkin patch. I looked through a window and saw Harry with a weird cloak and a huge shaggy man.

The man said in a deep rough voice, "Harry follow behind me with your invisibility cloak. It is 'bout the tournament."

"Okay Hagrid."

Hagrid came out without Harry in sight. _Hmm, Leo would want an invisibility cloak._ I wish I still had my Daedalus laptop. I could make an algorithm or something. Percy shook me, "You alright."

"Yeah. Yeah, just fine." Draco mumbled, "Luna and I could stay here. You guys follow Potter."

"Why don't we all come?" asked Percy.

Draco shook his head, "When Potter finds this out, his little gang will get revenge and look at why I'm there. Could ruin my identity. Come on sis, let's go." Luna hopped along and they hid themselves away.

Percy whistled, "How about that. You have two siblings here. How could you not know?"

"Shut up Percy."

We hiked our way through the forest. Hagrid every once in awhile looked around as if sensing our presence. After half an hour, we have arrived to an inferno. Dragons or dinosaurs of many different colors were breathing flaming hot fire at men holding ropes. They yelled at each other to hold down the animals.

Another woman taller than Hagrid came out in a beautiful dress. Hagrid seemed to be blushing along with the flames of love. I mumbled, "Percy. These dragons are the first challenge."

 _Ron_

"Blimey, Harry. Dragons!"

Hermione whispered worriedly, "Harry. That is really hard. You shouldn't even participate!"

Harry huffed, "I have to Hermione. It's in the rules."

"I never thought you would follow the rules for once!"

I snickered in response but Hermione whipped around, "You too Ron!"

Harry asked, "Did you find the Americans?"

I shook my head, "They were sneaky little things."

Hermione sighed, "No, Ron. It took me forever to wake you up! I followed them. They separated into different groups and went off. I followed Piper and Jason. They went outside the grounds and started walking around. They had these weird glowing weapons at hand. Then all of a sudden these weird shadowy dogs came out of nowhere."

I yelled, "WHAT!"

She sighed again, "Yes. They kept on yelling about hellhounds. So I ran to the library and researched them. They are children of the goddess Nyx and Cerberus."

Harry scratched his head, "What is Cerberus."

"The guard dog of the Underworld. But the interesting thing is that it is Greek Mythology. So called myths."

Harry suggested, "Perhaps we should question them about it."

Hermione shook her head, "That's a good idea but we can't afford to reveal we are on to them."

I asked, "So are you saying that we kidnap them?"  
"No! Ronald, how can you think that! We should ask Dumbledore!"

Harry groaned, "But Hermione!"

"Yes! Ronald and I will investigate more and you can prepare for your tournament. Afterwards, we will confront Dumbledore."

"Deal."

We made our way to DADA. At the end of the class, Moody asked for Harry to see him. So Hermione grabbed me towards the library. Books were piled high on end towards the ceiling. Dust collected downwards and fell like mini snowflakes.

Hermione started grabbing books frantically and pushing them to my not waiting arms. I nearly fell over in surprise. She whispered, "Go put them on a table."

I heaved and dropped the load on a random table. A monotone and dignified voice asked, "Weasley, what are you doing?"

I looked over the pile to see the egotistical Malfoy. He was alone and was reading a thick dusty book in a weird language.

I puffed my chest, "I'm sitting at this table."

Draco stared at me and sighed. His book slammed shut with a loud bang. "Fine. Weasley. Enjoy the books. You could use the brains Weasley."

He sauntered off with his chin raising high in the air. Hermione came back towards my table with her arms full of more books and parchments.

She started sorting the books and when she noticed I was staring at her antics. "What are you doing just staring there Ronald! Help me out!"

We were reading for a good hour. More like Hermione read and I stared off into space. Annabeth dragged Percy into the table and dropped him at the table. Hermione blushed at Percy as he smiled at her. Hermione then composed herself and asked nervously, "What are you guys doing here?"  
Annabeth grinned, "Just doing some research. Had to drag Percy along. He had nothing to do. Everyone else was going off to do their own thing."

Percy groaned, "You mean training and having _fun_ , ever heard of it?"

Hermione let out a forced laugh and I gave her a cursory glance. She shut up and returned to her reading. Annabeth looked at the book over her shoulder and asked, "Greek Mythology?"

Hermione blushed at Percy's intrigued stare and nodded, "Yeah. Just some light reading. It is just so interesting." Nice lie.

Annabeth got out a book. I read the title, "Dragons and their history."

The girl smiled softly, "Yeah. Just some light reading as well."

Hermione glanced at me and jerked her head over to an empty table. I tilted my head in confusion. Hermione sighed and dragged my hand towards to table. She sneered, "Did Harry tell Annabeth about the tournament challenge?"  
"You are just being paranoid, 'Ermione."

"But, no. They somehow know. Maybe they followed Harry, but that's impossible. They couldn't possibly know. Unless, they eavesdropped on us. Or is something else at play."

I crossed my arms, "Are you done ranting off?"

Hermione huffed and stormed back towards the table and grabbed her book. Annabeth warily asked, "Are you leaving already?"

She cast a cursory smile, "Sorry. I promised to meet Viktor Krum, later."

Annabeth waved, "Have fun." She glanced at her companion who was sleeping and drooling slightly down his shirt. Hermione dragged me again through the stone halls of the castle. I narrowed my eyes, "Are you really going to meet Krum?"

"What is your problem Ron? And yes, I really am." She started twirling her haid and blushing at the grounds where Krum was. He jogged over and said in a thick accent, "Hello, 'Ermione. How are you doin'"

"Great." Krum frowned slightly at me and I knew I was not wanted. I walked over to a lake where the rest of the Americans were talking. They stopped talking and stared at me as I dropped onto the soft grass. "Can I hang out with you guys?"

Piper with her beautiful eyes said in a soft voice like a flute, "Sure."

 **I hoped you enjoyed that! I am sorry for the late updates. I was super busy this weekend. Enjoy your day!-hope4all**

 **Trivia: Why did Voldermort kill Harry?**

 **Who defeated Kronos in the end?**


	7. The cat is out of the bag

**Sorry for the long wait! I am trying to be consistent with my updates. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Saya4217- I am so glad you loved the chapter! And you are correct with both questions!**

 **Percy4Lif3(Guest)- This story thanks you for the compliments. I will keep posting don't worry!**

 **Guest- Here is your chapter! Good reading!**

 **Paige(Guest)- This chapter is for you! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **MormonWolf(Guest)- Thanks! I tried to be original, but there are some ideas I really love that are cliche. You are also correct for that question! I am glad you enjoy this take of the crossover.**

 **BTW- Announcement: I will do a double update next if I can get** _ **30 reviews**_ **.**

 **I own nothing. If I did, well, these stories would be collecting dust on the internet.**

 **Chapter 7- The cat is out of the bag**

 _Hermione_

"Do we know the plan?" Harry and Ron nodded and they hurried to their dorm room.

I scurried to the demigod's room. I knocked and Percy opened it while rubbing his eye with a fist like a baby. He groaned, "What is it?"

I remembered what to say and I lied, "I really, really need your help. Ron is stuck. He snuck out and is being beaten by some students."

Percy jolted awake and went back inside. He dragged a sleepy Annabeth out. He asked, "Where?"

"Follow me." I opened up the portrait hole and ran down a hallway and made a few turns. Left, Right, Left. I stopped at a classroom and opened it. Percy and Annabeth went in there to see a weird blue glowing deer beat up Ron.

I closed the door behind us and I cast a few spells to keep it shut. Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and took out his wand, shouting, "Stupefy!"

The spell weirdly bounced off Percy and hit Ron straight in the face. He collapsed to the ground like a statue but never shattered. Percy yelled angrily, "What the heck?"

Harry darted around nervously, "Hermione, what do we do now? What's Plan B?"

"I-I. Run!"

We bolted for the door and tried prying it open. _Stupid. I locked it!_ Harry and I backed against the door as Annabeth came towards us. She shook her head, "What are you guys doing? What were you trying to do?"

Harry gulped and I blurted, "It was all my idea. We just wanted to stop you from hurting Harry. We know you sneak around at night and how your headmaster is Chiron, from the Greek myths! It just doesn't make sense!"  
Annabeth stared at me and laughed her heart out. Even Percy was surprised as he hurried over and whispered, "You alright, Wise Girl?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Hermione, you could have just asked us. We would have told you. Eeeeh. Probably."

Ron who started to recover from the spell squeaked, "Tell us what? That you work for You-know-who?"

Percy admitted, "I don't know who actually."

Annabeth hit him over the head and mumbled, "Voldermort, dummy!"

Ron yelped in response and looked around the room nervously for any Death Eaters.

"So what do you want to know?"

I glanced back at Annabeth and rushed out with the words, "We want to know is why Chiron your headmaster is alive and from the greek myths! And we saw you guys sneaking out, and these weird things called hellhounds attacked Piper and Jason."

Percy narrowed his eyes, making me yelp. "What else do you know?"

I slammed my fists against the door, "I'm the one asking the questions not you!"

Percy and Annabeth backed away in surprise. "Well let's see. Greek mythology exists."

Harry and I glanced at each other and we started laughing. "Sure. Can you please tell us the real truth?"  
Percy opened his arms, "You don't believe us? How about we go to Dumbledore. He was the one who asked for us to protect Harry here from Godly threats."

Harry shrugged, "Better than nothing."

We made our way to Dumbledore's office with Ron fully aware of everything now. We stopped at two gargoyles. Harry was just talking to the statues. "Can we come in? It is really important."

To my surprise the statue moved and faced Harry. It snarled in disgust, "NO! What's the password?"

Harry begged, "Please. We need to talk to Dumbledore."

"What is the password?"

"Lemon drop." Dumbledore with his little glasses came out of the shadows. A passageway appeared and led to Dumbledore's office. Books raised from the floor to the ceiling. There were glass frames preventing me from touching ancient artifacts. A pensieve stirred slightly with some memories mixing in and out. Dumbledore sat down on his desk and gestured at plush velvet chairs. "So what is it you need to tell me?"

Dumbledore's eyes glistened under the lights in curiosity. I reported, "I have been looking into the Pythia Academy. Chiron comes directly from the myths. Also these students were sneaking out. Some of the students were fighting some weird dogs. These were hellhounds and are also part of greek mythology. Percy and Annabeth say that Greek mythology exists! It doesn't make sense!"

The headmaster nodded, "These esteem students are correct."

Harry, Ron, and I both yelled in unison, "WHAT!"

At the same time the door bursted open. The rest of the Americans came barging in with weapons drawn. Nico snarled, "Where are they? They are-oh. Here."

Will patted Nico's shoulder. Piper lowered Jason's sword and asked, "What's going on?"

Annabeth smiled, "The Golden Trio just wanted to know the truth. And we told them exactly what they wanted."

Piper shrieked, "Did you tell them-that?"

Percy popped his p, "Yup."

Jason sighed, "I guess we should do proper introductions. I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

I gasped, "You're lying."

"No. I am telling the truth." I kept muttering, "Romans and Greeks. Romans and Greeks."

"Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Nico DiAngelo. Son of Hades."

"Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus." _Explains the gears lying around the Common Room._

"Will Solace. Son of Apollo." Ron muttered, "Opposites do attract."

"Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto."

Ron scratched his head, "Like the planet from Astronomy?"

I sighed, "No, Ron. The god. Seriously, catch up."

"Frank Zhang. Son of Mars."

Ron opened his mouth and I exclaimed, "Not the planet! And, Frank I never expected you to be the child of a war god. Or a god for that matter. All of you guys, I expected you to be wizards. But you aren't. You're…"

Annabeth whispered, "Say it. You know it's true."

"Demigods."

Percy cheered and praised, "Thank the Gods. Hermione finally accepts it."

Harry asked, "So, Annabeth and Percy. Are you children of a god?"

"As a matter of fact we are. Hello, I am Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena. And this is my oaf of a boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."

 _Harry_

It was Lunch time. Ron, Hermione, and I were still processing the information of Gods. Greek Gods for that matter. We were avoiding the Americans. Wait, we can just call them the demigods. As we sat down, I half-expected the demigods to confront us, but they were happily talking with Neville.

Hermione whispered, "Don't you think it is weird that the demigods are acting so friendly around Neville." I looked again. They seemed to be talking about some past events.

Annabeth was nodding, "Yep. And he just appeared from the shadows. Reyna eventually came too. So, Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge brought the statue back to camp."

Suddenly someone jabbed me in the stomach. Percy hissed, "Hey guys. Meet us in our room at 9:00. We have things to show you."

I relayed the information to the others and Ron exclaimed, "Blimey! Maybe, they have hidden powers or something. That would be awesome!"  
Hermione puzzled, "I want to know is how Annabeth will be able to do the Tournament without magic."

Ron with his mouth filled with pudding asked, "Does it say in the rules that champions have to use magic?"

"I-I don't know. Ron, you are a genius! She doesn't have to use magic. It never says so in the rule book." **(I honestly don't know if that's true. But for sake of story let's just say that it is.)**

Ron puffed out his chest, "See Hermione. I can be as good as Krum."

I mumbled, "Ron. What does this have to do with Krum?"

Ron turned as red as an apple. **(I'm tired of the tomato analogy. Just way to common.)**

Thankfully, Hermione was too busy staring at…. um, Krum.

Ron and I made our way to divination. There was the heavy incense of flower perfume and smoke. Percy, Nico, Will, Jason, Frank, and Leo coughed along the gong of a bell in the room. All the girls decided to do real electives that require thinking. It just hurts my brain thinking about it.

Jason, Leo, and Percy sat down with us and mumbled with one another. Neville came in and asked, "May I join you?"

Percy clapped his back, "Sure buddy." Hmmmmmm. Suspicious. Too many m's in Hmm.

Professor Trelawney came gliding in, "Students. We will be learning how to read the future in these tea cups. Pour some of the tea in and saw to your partner what you see."

Leo chuckled, "Sssuuure. Like she is a true seer."

Neville whitened, "She is. I believe it."

"Whatever you say."

Professor came towards us and looked at our group. She mumbled, "Demigods, scolding my work. Shame."

Ron asked, "How does she know?"

Jason mumbled, "We told all the teachers. Even Snape. He is just weird from the start…..but, he is still an ally I guess."

"Who knows. He is evil, I'll tell ya. Evil. Right, Harry?"

"Yep, Ron. Snape is constantly mean in class."

We began packing our bags as the class ended. However, the demigods were approached by Trelawney. She handed them a book and hurried off. I asked them, "What happened?"

Percy flicked me off and the demigods were huddled in a group.

Ron sagged his shoulders, "I guess we're on our own. Don't worry, Harry. We will get our answers tonight."

 **Hey. If you didn't see the announcement at the beginning of the chapter. Go up there!**

 **I hope you have a great weekend or have/had a good fall break.-hope4all**

 **Trivia: Why is Draco so mean to Harry? Who are Gaea's children?**


	8. They are WHAT?

**I do these chapters for you guys. In the beginning, I wasn't in the total mood to write this story in hope my other will be a huge success. But you guys showed me that every story matters. Now, I put both time and effort into all of my stories. : )**

 **Saya4217- You are absolutely correct on both parts. Your theory is why I made demigods somewhat immune to their own diluted magic. And you are somewhat correct for the question. Draco also bullies Harry because of his own insecurities. But you are right for the other question. I appreciate your love for the story.**

 **Paige(Guest)- I hope this chapter is up to your wanting of length. I usually do around three pages of writing in a Times New Roman 12 font. But if you keep on reviewing, I will do a double update for all of my readers. ; )**

 **I don't not own nothing. Double negatives. Thinking makes my brain flourish and cry in pain.**

 **Chapter 8-They are WHAT?!**

 _Harry_

I watched on my bed as Ron trifled through his stuff. I asked, "What are you looking for, Ron?"

"My mum gave me some truffles. I was going to share some with the.."

He whispered, "The demigods."

"Just say Americans. It's much easier."

One of our bedmates, Sean asked, "You guys are going to meet the Americans? That's awesome. People around the school call them the cool crowd and it would be amazing to be their friends."

Ron bragged, "As a matter of fact, we are their best friends."

Sean's jaw dropped and he went down on his knees, begging, "Please. You _have_ to introduce me to them."

"You could just talk to them." Standing at the entrance was Hermione with her arms crossed. "Seriously boys, it is that easy. C'mon Ron."

We all made our way down the spiral staircase and crossed the Common Room to a portrait of a guy with a billowing white beard on a stormy gray cloud with lightning flashing around. Hermione gasped, "The picture finally makes sense! That's Zeus!"

Ron tilted his head, "You sure 'Ermione. That just looks like an old man riding a cloud."

"Guys can we argue this later." I knocked on the wall beside the portrait and the picture came to life. It said, "We have been expecting you."

It swung open to a room similar to the Gryffindor Common Room but smaller. There was a small bookshelf pushed to the wall with chairs around it. A fireplace crackled but it was a weird translucent green flame instead of regular fire. There were doors lining the room.

 _Probably where the demigods sleep_ , I thought. In the middle of the room was a huge circular carpet with many gods and goddesses on them and bean bags surrounding the ornate carpet. A glass table was in the middle of the circle and covered in books and scrolls.

Sitting down was the demigods and, wait…. What are Neville and Luna doing here?

Hermione shrieked and she pointed to the worst monster in the world. Draco Malfoy sauntering out of the bathroom looking out-of-place in the room.

Ron yelled, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?!"

He sneered back, "Weasley listen to Annabeth and your little brain might actually understand. Take it away sis." _Sis! WHAT'S GOING ON!_

I attempted to go back to the entrance but Jason and Percy flanked it like guards in front of a gold vault. Hermione drawled, "Annabeth. Can you please tell us what's going on?"

Piper motioned to the bean bags and we sat down, ready to spring up and attack Malfoy at any second. I watched his every movement, but he wasn't causing trouble. He was talking to Neville and Luna. _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

Frank cleared his throat, "So we brought you guys here to learn more about us being demigods. And to do so, we would like you to know these demigods. This is Neville, son of Demeter. This is Luna, daughter of Athena. And this is Draco Malfoy, son of Athena."

Draco smirked, "Do you understand now Potter?"

Luna chided, "Dragon. Stop doing that. You don't have to act anymore."

"But it was _so_ much fun."

I looked at Hermione and I could see gears spinning around. She asked quietly, "Is this true?"

Leo nodded, "Yep. As true as wizards existing. Are you sure you guys don't do bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?"

"I'm sure," I replied.

Hazel smiled, "So if we are done with true introductions, I guess we can start with the show. Since I am a daughter of Pluto, I can make tunnels and control minerals out of the ground."

Ron gasped, "That's awesome. Can I have some gold?"

Draco shook his head, "Only your family could use any type of gold, even cursed. Am I right, Weasley?"

Annabeth smacked Draco in the head, "You sure it was just a mask? You are doing a good job of making sure it is the true you. Sheesh, you have been hanging out with the Stolls to long. I'm banning you from them."

"But Annabeth-"

"Don't you _but Annabeth_ me."

Frank asked, "Can we continue?" We nodded and he stood up.

"I'm actually a descendant of Poseidon. I have this power to change shape into different animals." Suddenly Frank disappeared and a lizard scurried up Hermione's legs. She shrieked and flung the lizard across the room. The lizard transformed into Frank and he groaned, "Really Hermione?"

"Well you startled me!"

"Since I'm a son of Zeus, I can control the winds and I can summon lightning."

Jason suddenly rose off the ground and came back down. He nudged Piper and she sighed, "I am a daughter of Aphrodite. Some children have an ability called charmspeak. It allows me to make people...do things."

"For example, Jason hit yourself in the head." Jason's eyes glazed over and a fist made contact with his face. Ron and I exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Leo rose from his chair and gave a little bow and proclaimed, "Your shiny knight in armor is here. And he has brought the heat with him!"

Leo's hair suddenly lit on fire and Hermione, Ron, and I yelled in surprise.

Hermione commanded, "Aguamenti." Water shot out from the tip of her wand and sprayed towards Leo.

After the mist settled, Leo's clothes were soaked, but now his hands were on fire along with his head. He spit out some water and gasped, "This is all part of the Hephaestus child set up. Nothing to be afraid of."

I asked, "Who's next?"

Percy smiled at Annabeth, "I guess we are. I can control water and communicate with some marine animals and horses. And Annabeth is the most powerful demigod ever."

Annabeth laughed, "I can explain it myself. I don't have many powers except my brain. Percy is a Seaweed Brain. He would die if he wasn't with me."

Hermione gaped, "That's amazing! I knew I saw brains in you!"

"Yeah. Thanks Hermione."

I thought back how I told Cedric about the dragons. It's only right I told Annabeth.

"Um. Annabeth."

"Yeah, Harry?"

"For the Tournament, the first challenge is dragons. I just thought you should know. All the rest of the champions probably know by now."

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other. "Yeah, about that Harry. Um, we have always been doing some perimeter checks around the school at night. So, I saw the dragons already."

Ron screamed, "So you have been spying on us!"

Hermione shook her head, "Ron, they accidentally wound up where Harry was. Besides, the perimeter checks are a great idea. Lest you forget Voldermort for the past years."

He mumbled something inaudible and Hermione shrieked in response.

I almost forget my arch nemesis was in the room. Draco asked, "You guys done fooling around? What, we are still here."

Luna and Neville were engaged in a card game and Draco was following along.

Hermione asked, "Why didn't you guys tell us your real identities? Don't answer Draco."

Neville shrugged, "We didn't have a choice. You guys are so nosy-"

"We are not!"  
Draco's eyes bore into Hermione's skulls. "Yes you are Granger."

"-And we couldn't reveal our entire society's secrets. Even if wizards are just descendants of Hecate with godly blood being diluted."

Hermione yelped, "Are you guys saying we are demigods too?"

Annabeth shook her head, "NO! Demigods are direct descendants. Neville, Luna, and Draco just had a godly parent _and_ magic blood. You guys are just legacies from many, many, many ancestors from Hecate. It's almost like you have zero godly blood."

Ron sighed, "Man. Just when I thought I could beat Percy!"

Percy Jackson gaped, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I have four brothers and a sister. One of my older brothers is named Percy. He's working for the ministry now."

"Huh. Glad we are friends and not enemies."

"Same."

Jason suggested, "Hey you guys should come to our room more often. We have a gym of sorts that we practice sword fighting and archery."

Draco's eyes bulged out of his head. And if that was literal, that would not be pretty.

"You guys didn't tell me about your gym?! Luna, Neville, and I usually have to sneak out in the forest to practice at times. And that's once a month. We become so reliant on our wands. What have we become?"  
Luna smiled, "We are wizards and demigods Draco. Embrace both sides of you."

Annabeth asked, "Hey. Can you guys stay here for a little while? I have a theory that needs testing."

Hermione smiled, "Sure. Annabeth. We can-"

Percy's girlfriend held a hand, "I wasn't talking to you guys. I was asking Draco, Luna, and Neville."

Ron frowned, "But we can help too."

"Yeah. I know, but I just trust them a lot more. We have known them longer. Sorry guys."

I said softly, "That's alright. We better go anyway."

We stepped out of the portrait and the whole of Gryffindor was waiting for us. Fred and George asked, "Are they as cool as you guys say?"  
Sean asked, "Are they hot?"

"Can you guys introduce us?"

I yelled, "Hey! Can you please stop asking me questions? Just ask them yourselves."

The group groaned and trudged up the stairs to their beds. Fred and George were talking to themselves and glancing at us. Fred came out and asked, "Can you get the Americans-"

"-To try our Canary Creams?" George finished.

Hermione waved her hand in desperation, "We will ask them in the morning? Good night boys."

As we went our separate way, Ron asked, "Why does Annabeth not trust us? I mean you even told her about the dragons when she already knew."

"I don't know. She just knew them longer. But I never thought Neville and Luna as demigods. I mean they should have told us. It's like we don't even know them anymore. And I can't believe the demigods trust Draco of all people!"  
Ron shook his head, "I know. It is so unjust. They don't know how he has treated you Harry. Anyway, did your talk with Moody help you figure out anything for the Tournament."

I glanced at my Firebolt leaning against my bed stand and looking at me in anticipation for another ride. "Yeah. I know exactly what I am doing."

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I will be doing a double chapter update if I get 30 reviews.**

 **Just had to get it out there. To some, this chapter is short. But trust me, I can't start on the next chapter without finishing it off. I hope you enjoyed this!-hope4all**

 **Trivia: Name all the DADA teachers in order starting from Harry's first year to his 'seventh' year.**

 **Why is Hestia not an Olympian?**


	9. Weighing of the Skeeter

**Here you guys go~! This is your chapter here in the flesh. ONLY 6 REVIEWS TO DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE**

 **Guest- Thanks! You are absolutely correct with both questions. I have a harder question just for you: What is the first word in every Harry Potter book? ; )**

 **Duckseamail: I am glad you think so! It is hard to compete with other great 'demigod at hogwarts' fanfics.**

 **Percy4Lif3: THANKS! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SHOUT OUT YOUR BIRTHDAY. ALSO, IF YOU WANT ME TO SHOUT IT OUT NEAR YOUR ACTUAL BIRTHDAY, PLEASE REMIND ME. I HAVE ONE OF THE WORST MEMORIES. : )**

 **Percabeth4life: You are correct!**

 **Guest- Thanks! You are absolutely correct with both questions. I have a harder question just for you: What is the first word in every Harry Potter book? ; )**

 **Duckseamail: I am glad you think so! It is hard to compete with other great 'demigod at hogwarts' fanfics.**

 **Percy4Lif3: THANKS! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SHOUT OUT YOUR BIRTHDAY. ALSO, IF YOU WANT ME TO SHOUT IT OUT NEAR YOUR ACTUAL BIRTHDAY, PLEASE REMIND ME. I HAVE ONE OF THE WORST MEMORIES. : )**

 **Percabeth4life: You are correct!**

 **Paige: Don't worry. We are only 6 reviews or so short of your double chapter update!**

 **Shoutout to Percy4lif3. His/Her birthday is December 31st!**

 **Ch 9-Weighing of Skeeter**

 _Neville_

I quickly stumbled into the Great Hall. _Where's Harry? C'mon, where's Harry?_

I found him fervently discussing with Hermione and Ron. I approached the group apprehensively and mumbled, "Um, Harry. Dumbledore wants you to meet him outside his office?"

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Neville." He rushed out and I sat down at his place.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "So, what did Annabeth want you guys for?"

"Nothing. Just an experiment."

Ron exclaimed, muffled from all the eggs and bacon, "I fan't caliebe tour a gemiyod."

"Um, what?"

Ron swallowed his food in all one gulp and leaned in, "Why didn't you tell us you were a demigod? We are your friends, you could have trusted us."  
"I'm sorry Ron. It was protocol from Draco. Luna and I sometimes look up to him for decisions. We promised never to tell Annabeth or you guys. Sorry. I hope you guys aren't offended."

Hermione smiled wickedly, "None taken. But it is like you don't trust any of us, even Harry. And his life could have been threatened because you kept a deadly secret from us. It was a stupid decision. No offense."

A voice grumped **(?)** , "You know, people only say 'no offense' when they mean to offend you. Or in Neville's case, when he believes you will be threatened by his words and is nice enough to try to calm that." Next to us was the whole demigod group, besides Annabeth. She was nowhere to be found.

Ron smoothed his hair and asked Piper, "Where's Annabeth?"

"Talking to Dumbledore about the Tournament. Worried she has to use real magic."

Hermione joined in, "Yeah, how are you guys going to fool the whole three school that you can use magic?"  
Hazel replied, "We will just say we specialize in a specific type of elemental magic. But in my case, I can sort of use magic. I can manipulate the Mist."

"What's that?"

"It's what keeps mortals from finding out about our world. It protects us. It is like an illusion in a way."

Ron shouted, "That's awesome!"

All heads turned towards him in curiosity and boredom then returned to their food and talking.

Hermione smacked Ron in the back of the head. "It is a privilege we know their secret. Try not to blow it Ron!"

"Fine. Sheesh Hermione. She's so uptight."

Smack. "Hermione!"

 _Annabeth_

I woke up before the sun even rose. I got a letter from Dumbledore to meet with him before the other champions come. I had to swerve to dodge Peeves, the school's prankster ghost. Particular today, he was carrying gallons of paint and he cackled as I passed. Fortunately, Nico scared him away when he tried to prank us. Unfortunately, he scared away _all_ the ghosts, causing unwanted attentions to ourselves.

I leaned against the wall and waited for the headmaster. I pulled out a greek book Hecate gave me and began reading about the dark arts. "Good morning Annabeth."

I looked up from my book and replied, "Morning Dumbledore."

"Hmm. You Americans can call me Albus."

"Ok, Albus. So what am I doing here?"

"Today, Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the Daily Prophet, is coming to write about the first Triwizard Tournament in years. It is the weighing of the wands. But in your case, you can choose any weapon."

"A loophole. Well, in that case, I will choose my dagger." I unsheathed my drakon bone sword and let it glint in the candlelight. "What a beautiful weapon."

"Thank you."

"Annabeth what are you doing here?"

I say a tired Harry coming towards us. "It regards all of the champions."

He nodded and Krum, Diggory, and Fleur came gliding in. And with them a woman with white hair in curls and a heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled glasses and her nails were red talons dripping in paint. She had a crocodile-skin handbag that matched her acidic stare. She rushed to Harry and examined him. I stepped towards her and snarled menacingly, "Stop doing that. You are making him uncomfortable."

"Fine. Come Harry let's interview you first."

When Harry finally came back, two men came. Harry greeted them, "Ludo Bagman. Mr. Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander stated, "Please present your wands."

Fleur, Cedric, and Krum presented their wands and were approved. Harry displayed his wand. Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, "Finally, one of my own! Perfect shape. I remember this one. Thank you Harry. And you miss?"  
I unsheathed my dagger and Piper's. Thankfully, she was kind enough to lend her dagger. The champions and their headmasters gasped and Dumbledore smiled. "I am not an expert in swords but it looks to be in perfect shape."

After the ceremony Harry approached me, "Aren't you using a wand?"

"What? Most demigods can't even use magic, so no. I'm using something I am more comfortable with.

I made my way to the grounds and saw Percy and Jason locked in an intense sparring match. Sword against sword. Clang. Clang.

There was a huge crowd around them cheering them on. Boys were screaming in excitement and girls were trying to catch Percy and Jason shirtless. Of course, they were fainting by the thousands.

I squeezed through the crowd and watched with amusement. Jason was on the defense and was being pressed towards a tree. Percy slashed with fierce precise movements.

Then it happened.

Jason had to attack one way or the other but when he slashed against Percy, his sword wasn't there to stop it. Percy screamed and double-backed in pain. I rushed towards him and pushed all the girls and boys away. I looked at his abdomen and saw an old wound reopening.

Jason kneeled, "Sorry dude."

"It's fine. Annabeth's here."

Will diagnosed, "Yep, this is an old wound. We need to cover it before it gets infected."

Will started tearing off Percy's shirt and began to dress the wound. I screamed, "Wait. It's one of those wounds."

Piper slowly and hesitantly asked, "Which wound?"

"That wound. The one Bob healed."

Frank asked, "Who's Bob?"

Nico sadly nodded, "A Titan that was brainwashed in the Lethe. He saved Annabeth and Percy's lives back in… that place."

"Oh."

Percy gripped my hand and shook his head, "Annabeth don't worry. Bob will come back. He saved our lives. Don't be sad."

I hugged him and allowed the tears to fall. I felt water drip on my shoulder and Percy started to stand. He leaned against me as we made our way to the infirmary.

It was starting to get dark. Percy looked at the stars, "Bob, says hello."

 **This chapter is for Bob and Bob Jr. May we please have a moment of silence…**

 **Ok. ANNOUNCEMENT: ONLY 6 REVIEWS AWAY FROM DOUBLE UPDATE**

 **-hope4all**

 **Trivia: Name the three most powerful Titans.**

 **What are the dragons in the first task of the Tournament?**


	10. The First Task

**Okay guys. You showed so much support for the double chapter update and...  
** **IT'S HERE! But there are some review so... this might take a while:**

 **HarryPercyAwesome-I'm glad you love it!**

 **Athena4127- I believe you are correct for the second question. The first question however is:Kronos, Atlas, Hyperion. I looked it up. But then again LONG LIVE BOB**

 **fanoffantasyandplenty-I'm glad you heart this chapter**

 **Guest-Glad you love it**

 **Guest-The double chapter is HERE!**

 **Guuuueeest- Here you go**

 **lady sassy- Here is your next chapter. Hope you love it**

 **Guest-I'll try my best to update more often. But I'm glad you think this story is AWeSOme**

 **Annabeth chase(Guest)-Me alegro. Gracias por tu apoyo. Yo no sé español. I'm sorry, I used Google Translate.  
**

 **disclaimer(Guest)- You are correct on the chapter eight question. I'm glad you think this is creative. I work hard to make it sort of different from the usual 'demigod at hogwarts' stories**

 **Chapter 10-The First Task**

In the dark throne room, a pale man bowed down to a grey statue and a man of fire. The pale man with no nose bowed and proclaimed, "Potter is starting the first task. Unfortunately, demigods are at the school to make sure he is safe. There are some names you might recognize, like Perseus Jackson."

The statue slammed his fist on his throne, leaving a huge dent. He sneered, "That stupid son of Poseidon."

The fiery man calmed the other, "Don't worry Atlas. Now, Voldermort, did you do as we asked?"

"Yes. Um, m-m-m-"

Atlas leaned in, "Say it."

"Yes. My lord." Voldermort grunted. "My men are working on it as we speak, as a matter of fact, I have a spy set in place to kill of Potter."

Hyperion, the other man, stated, "Good. Your debt is slowly being paid back. Now, don't forget what we had to do to get you in this form. Don't forget."

 _Harry_

I sat down at the Gryffindor table in excitement and fear. Ron asked with a mouth filled with eggs, "Are you ready for the challenge Harry?"

"I hope so."

Hermione questioned, "You do remember what to do?"

"Of course Hermione. Don't worry."

Annabeth quickly sat down and downed on eggs and orange juice. Percy sat down with worry and kept bouncing his knee. Annabeth smiled at him and said, "I'll be fine Percy."

He faced her with puppy seal eyes, "Promise?"

"Yes, Percy. I promise."

Piper reminded, "Percy, remember, you can't do anything to help Annabeth if anything goes wrong during the tournament."

He answered sadly, "I know."

Dumbledore clapped his hands and announced, "The Tournament starts now!"

I kept fiddling with my robes in anxious wait. All of the champions were sent to a red tent outside of the arena. Mr. Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, came in and said, "This task is designed to test your daring."

"You must collect the golden egg in the nest of a dragon in order to earn points. Here in this bag you must pick your dragon."

Fleur's slender hand reached in and pulled out a green dragon figurine. "The Common Welsh Green." The dragon shot out flames in her hand.

Cedric got a Swedish Short-Snout. Krum pulled out a small Chinese Firebolt. Annabeth slipped her hand and pulled out a writhing dragon. Bagman commented, "Hungarian Horntail. That is the most dangerous dragon."

I carefully took out the last figurine. It looked like a large green snake with fierce eyes that could paralyze a thousand men. Bagman looked at the figurine nervously, "Harry, you got the Lydian Drakon."

I stared at it in shock. Drakon? So it's not a dragon? Annabeth shot up and exclaimed, "WHAT! Harry can't go against that. I should be going against it-"

I asked angrily, "So, you don't think I can beat it?"  
"Harry, I-I. No. In our world, this thing could kill tens of us. It is so dangerous."

She sat down and kept on whispering, "Silena. Silena. Silena."

Soon Cedric went out into the arena. There was some cheering and apparently at the end of all that Bagman announced, "And Diggory got the egg! However some eggs were broken, that's gonna cost him some points."

Then Fleur and Krum followed. Finally only Annabeth and I were there. Annabeth was checking her knives worriedly. Then she left. I listened carefully and Bagman proclaimed, "We got a real treat here. The Hungarian Horntail. And this girl is crazy enough to only bring a knife!"

"Oh, she dives and hides behind the rocks as the Horntail lashes it fire at her. Oh, what is she doing?! She is riding the dragon like a bull. She sinks her knives in his eye. Bloody hell. She has the egg!" The crowd went wild and cheered.

I went out and faced the music. Bagman proclaimed, "Now the Boy-who-lived is at it again. This time facing a rare beast. A lydian drakon!"

The crowd answered, "Oooo." But I could see the Americans standing up in worry. Percy was waving a sign, trying to tell me to not do it. He doesn't believe in me either. Well time to execute the plan. I took a long look at the creature. The beast crawled around like a snake but it had 4 legs had wings. It's stare seemed to make my legs feel like marshmallow and I almost fell down in fear. Now, I understood Annabeth and Percy's worries. This thing was scary and huge.

I cried out, "Accio Firebolt!" I waited and the crowd turned silent in confusion and lack of action. Then suddenly a broom stick came hurdling in and I grabbed it. I slide on and flew across the air towards the drakon. It felt like another Quidditch match and the drakon was the keeper. I was expertly dodging its attempts to grab and crush me. Bagman yelled, "Great Scott, the boy can fly! Do you see this Krum?!"

However, things started going wrong. The drakon spit out, not fire, but _acid_ in my direction. Teachers had to raise shields to prevent acid to get onto the students. Bagman screamed, "Where did Charlie Weasley get such a beast?! Hold on folks, we are getting an update… apparently, an unknown donor gifted this beauty in replace of a Norwegian Ridgeback. Just our young Potter's luck!"

I stared into the drakon's eyes and felt my body starting to lose its grip on the polished wood. My Firebolt was slowly dipping down to the drakon's awaiting claws. Percy screamed, "Get the egg. I'll distract it."

His voice shook me out of my daze and I avoided the drakon's eyes.

I listened and dove down low, imagining the egg as the golden snitch in a regular Quidditch match. I glanced to see the demigods taunting the creature and holding out their weapons. What was weird was that nobody but Ron and Hermione saw their sword and daggers. Hermione and Ron also yelled at the drakon and Ron trying to shoot out spells with his broken wand, holding together by duct tape.

I swooped under its belly and snatched the egg. I was about to rise from underneath but its tail swooped downwards and blocked my path. I swerved left in panic straight for the wall. I got out and flew as high(and far) as I could away from the drakon. I brandished my prize for all to see. Bagman screamed, "Do you see that? Potter has the egg. That leaves him tied with Krum at 40 points. And Diggory is close behind with 38 points. And sadly, our fair French lady is at fourth place. Now the egg will be a hint for the next round."

All the Beauxbaton girls huffed and left the arena in a quick fashion, like they were royalty. The Durmstrang students were yelling in all kinds of language for Krum. And Slytherin was wearing POTTERSUCKS pins and hats. Hufflepuff was screaming their heads off for Cedric and Gryffindor was carrying me to the tower for a party.

The Weasley twins were handing out their troubled creations and poor Neville got turned into a canary with a canary cream sitting next to him. The demigods approached me and Annabeth smiled, "Nice job Harry. But seriously, a drakon is dangerous and shouldn't be held lightly. We faced one back in our old days."

Percy was smiling sadly at Annabeth and they hurried off to their rooms. I asked, "What was that about?"

Will nodded sadly, "A friend of ours died from a drakon. Percy and Annabeth saw her day in front of their eyes. I just heard of her."

Hermione exclaimed, "Death! What was her name?"

"Silena Beauregard."

Ron asked, "Is death common for you guys?"

Nico answered, "Unfortunately yes. We had many wars-"

Hermione shrieked, "Wars! You guys are so young to join the army. And how did the authorities not now. I mean I would have known about these wars."

Hazel supplied, "The Mist kept mortals from seeing our world. That's why many wizards couldn't see our weapons. But you guys know about us, it is possible the mist allows you to see because of that."

Frank cut in, "Or the Fates just want to show our world to Harry."

"Or that."

Hermione gasped, "Wow. You guys went through a lot."

Leo looked at his shoes, "Yeah. You guys should come over tonight. Celebrate, and you can get to know us a little bit better."

Ron smiled, "Really?"

Hermione frowned, "And no secret experiments without us?"

Nico hesitantly answered in confusion, "Suuure. Let us just check in with Percy and Annabeth. They might not want to share."

"Why not?" asked my curious friend.

The demigods looked at each other, "They went through things we haven't. And certainly more than you guys."

Ron slammed his foot, "How can you guys say that?! Harry had to defeat you-know-who in his first year and he had his parents die because of him. I'm sure Harry has just as much experience as you."

Jason shook his head, "Actually, that is only a little part of the tragic and glorious tale of Percy Jackson."

Ron puffed his chest, "We shall see about that!"

"Challenge accepted. See you guys at 9." 

_Voldermort_

"I'm sorry my lords. Your plan failed. The drakon didn't kill him."

Atlas stroked his chin, "It seems we underestimated the demigods and Potter again, brother."

Hyperion answered, "It seems so. But don't worry, I have an agent in place to deal with Potter for the supposed ball coming up."

"May I ask who it is, my lords?"

"A fair maiden. It is a wonder how many are willing to go far someone goes for their family."

 **Don't worry double chapter is next! Trivia on that slide too. I hope this is original in a way. Happy reading-hope4all**


	11. Tall Tales

**The next chapter in the double chapter event! Have fun!**

 **Chapter 11-Tall Tales**

 _Harry_

Hermione, Ron, and I were standing in front of portrait Zeus that led to the demigods' rooms. I was holding my golden egg, afraid I would drop it and it would crack, leaving the Weasley twins to make a golden dragon omelet out of it. I cuddled the egg in my robes and waited for the demigods to answer to door. Finally the portrait swung open and out came an excited Annabeth, but you can detect a faint vibe of sorrow coming off of her.

She motioned, "Come in."

The room looked exactly as the time before. Bean bags and a table were in the middle of a mini 'common room' and doors surrounded the whole room. This time, there were burgers, pizza, pretzels. But there were also empty goblets and plates. Ron whined, "Where's the food?! No, Percy ate it all!"

He collapsed on his knees but Hazel shook her head, "No. But I'm surprised Percy hasn't eaten a meal that weighed as much as a mountain before. We brought these cups and plates from home. You can choose whatever you want. Here. Iced tea and shrimp gumbo."

Iced tea filled the cup to the brim and a shrimp with a thick sauce appeared. Hermione gave a questioning look and Hazel explained, "Comfort food."

Soon after we were all sated, Percy began the explanation. "So we didn't want you to fight that drakon because a good friend of ours died. Her name was Silena."

Hermione asked, "Why was there a drakon in the first place?"

Annabeth sighed, "We were at war with the Titans, like Kronos and Atlas and Hyperion."

Hermione gasped, "Harry, didn't you say that the two men called each other Atlas and Hyperion/"

Annabeth shot up, "When was this?"

I explained, "I have frequent dreams. And this time Voldermort was bowing to two men, a weird gray statue and a man made of fire. They were giant and they called each other Atlas and Hyperion. They called Voldermort their servant."

Hermione stated, "What I don't get is how Atlas and Hyperion are alive? They were killed off in the myths."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's your question. Why not, how did Voldermort get resurrected?"

"By magic duh."

Annabeth quickly answered before Leo could ask absurd questions, "Well. Monsters and Gods can't essentially die. For monsters, they just get revived over and over again in the pit of…"

Piper whispered, "You don't have to say it."

"But I do. Tartarus. Monsters get reborn in T-t-tartarus. They hunt down demigods like us. We have to kill them in order to survive. But they keep coming back for us."

Ron bowed his head, "How do you guys survive?"

Percy drew a pen and started flipping it, "We learn from a place called Camp Half-Blood. We are trained to kill the monsters and survive on our own. We learn swordfighting and archery."

I gasped, "Wow. Can you show us?"

Percy stood up, "Jason?"

"You're on Jackson."

Jason took out a gold coin and Ron tried to snatch it. Jason threw the coin in the air before Ron could get up. Ron ended up falling on his face. The coin suddenly transformed into a sword in Jason's hand. Hermione scoffed, "You think you can fight a sword with a pen?!"

Suddenly Percy uncapped his pen. It transformed into a lean sword. Percy asked, "You watching Harry?"

I shook my head and watched the battle intently. Hazel and Piper were dragging bean bags around the boys, who took a defensive stance. Leo smirked and took out a handkerchief, "Ready, set, FIGHT!"

Jason and Percy circled around each other, both watching the other carefully. Finally Jason swung his sword. Percy parried and kept blocking Jason's blows. Jason was pressing forward until Percy was almost backed up against the wall. Suddenly Percy fought back with fierce strength. Jason started messing up. He missed a block and Percy quickly disarmed Jason and his sword flew up and embedded itself in a portrait of a woman in a cow skin.

Annabeth smirked, "Serves her right."

Hermione gaped, "How did you guys get so good?"

Piper smiled, "It all has to deal with our past. Percy, Annabeth, will you do the honour?"

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other with some humor in their eyes.

Annabeth began, "It all started when Percy and I were 12." 

_Annabeth_

I woke up and saw Percy's arm hanging around me protectively. I smiled as Percy was snoring lightly. I find myself in our demigod common room. There were Harry, Hermione, and Ron stirring awake on a Sunday morning. Suddenly I remembered that they slept over as it was late to go up flights of stairs. Plus, Ron drooped down in sleep during our tales of Kronos(we only finished half way). Hermione and Harry didn't feel like dragging him up three flights of stairs.

Piper and I made our way to the Great Hall for some breakfast. It was early in the morning and people were scattered in little dots. The ceiling had clouds like marshmallows surrounding a bright orange ball. Lights were flickering in and out on top of the candles. Hermione was sitting alone with book in hand and a spoon dipped in a bowl of cereal in the other hand. Hermione glanced up from her back for the shortest amount of time just to say hello.

Piper shrugged and filled her plate with waffles and eggs. Hermione asked, "Do you know that after the First Task there is a Yule Ball?"

Piper narrowed her eyes in disgust, "Wearing puffy dresses. Really, so typically my mom."

I reminded her, "It could be fun."

"Of course. We will be with friends."

I asked Hermione, "Do you have anyone to go with you?"

"I don't know, but I'm taking things into my own hands. I am going to ask the boy instead."

Piper smiled, "Nice. You can never trust boys to be brave enough to ask."

"I know right."

Finally after an hour, the boys came mumbling in. They were sleepy and groaning from lack of sleep. Hermione turned red when Percy smiled at us. It was weird.

Hermione started stuttering, "P-P-Percy, can I talk to you alone?"

"I'm sure." 

_Hermione_

I led Percy to a hallway around the corner of the Great Hall. Students were starting to awaken and they began making their way to the brightly lit mess hall. I asked, "Percy. Apparently there is a ball coming up soon. It happens after each first task. It is the Yule Ball. And I was wondering if you would-you know- like to come to the ball with me?"

Percy started rubbing his neck nervously, "Well, um, you see. I'm dating Annabeth. And we usually go to these dances together, you know. So... I'm sorry. And I thought you already knew me and Annabeth were dating?"

I looked down dejectedly, "Annabeth and I. And I knew you guys were dating, I just thought you might go to the dance with me despite her. I just thought…"

"That our love wasn't true?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's a teenage relationship. It's bound to die and reborn."

"Here. Listen to the rest of our story. Then you will understand our love."

"Okay. I'll probably ask someone else."

Percy smiled weakly and made his way to breakfast, following his nose like a dog. I kicked an empty knight that fell from the blunt attack.

It was a school meeting. These were rare, no the NEVER happened before. Tables in the Great Hall were pushed to the sides, leaving a big empty space. In the middle was Professor McGonagall. She proclaimed, "It is Hogwarts' great honour to host this year's Triwizard Tournament. It is a tradition for the Yule Ball to occur after the First Task."

She continued, "We will learn how to ballroom dance before the ball starts. We must set an example to the other schools. And it is tradition for the champions and their dates to start off the ball." She glanced accusingly at Harry, who withered under her glare.

"Weasley come here." Ron removed himself from the crowd surrounding McGonagall and mumbled, "Yes Professor?"

"Weasley will be my dancing partner right now to teach you."

Ron's face paled up like a ghost and I swear he almost looked transparent. MgGonagall forced Ron's hands into position and began counting, "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3."

People were snickering, including a certain Malfoy who swears to be own our side. He called out, "Having fun with your date Weasley?"

Ron turned as white as paper and everyone started laughing at Ron's misfortunes. 

_Percy_

It was dinner time and I was starving. All afternoon Annabeth insisted we do the unnecessary homework that isn't for a real grade! What a waste of perfect time. The Great Hall's ceiling was pitch black with flickering stars, blinking in and out. There was a shooting star going across the fake sky. I piled my plate with everything I could see. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the pumpkin juice and I pinched my nose while I swallowed the whole disgusting mixture.

People were chattering loudly and boys were constantly looking at Fleur in lust. Fleur was apparently wanted by many boys from Hogwarts and Durmstrang alike. A brave unfortunate boy stood up and sauntered with confidence to Fleur. He kneeled on one knee and conjured flowers and proclaimed, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I saw Ron turn as red as an apple out of the corner of my eye. The hall turned silent, watching the boy's rejection in particular interest. Fleur smiled weakly in a thick French accent, "No."

The boy's friends hurried over and scuttered him away from Fleur and embarrassment. Suddenly we heard a loud screeching. SCREECH. SCREECH.

Everyone hurried outside and looked up. We demigods followed and Annabeth and I looked up. A golden boat attached to a griffin was chasing an eight-legged horse. There seemed to be people aboard the horse and boat. The horse started running through the air towards the lake. All the students yelled as it crashed, causing huge waves to rise. I raised my hands and the waves stopped. I pushed forward and the waters were pushed back into the lake.

The boat followed in pursuit and appeared to be on fire. It crashed into the lake and everyone crowded around the lake. They all shouted when people started rising from the lake. Five people came up. One had caramel brown hair and fair blue eyes. She had purple streaks in her hair. Her friend looked African American and brown hair and eyes. Annabeth and I looked at each other. Sadie and Carter Kane!

Another boy had bright blonde hair and grey brown eyes. I asked, "Is that your cousin?"  
Annabeth nodded. A girl came up with green hair and wearing green and pink clothes. Another girl had a green hijab and an axe in her hand. Both groups started fighting and Annabeth and I ran to stop the fight. The rest of us Greek demigods were looking on with confusion. The Kanes stopped fighting and yelled, "Percy, Annabeth!"

Annabeth's cousin, Magnus told his friends to stop fighting. All three groups of demigods looked at each other. Jason yelled, "Percy what's going on?!"

The Greek demigods came jogging over. Annabeth introduced, "Guys this is the Kane siblings, descendants of the Egyptian pharoahs. And this is my cousin Magnus, a Norse demigod."

 **I hope you love this story. I worked so hard. In case you guys don't know, that was the Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase series. I love all three series. Happy reading-hope4all**

 **Trivia: What do you think will happen next?  
** **Why is the giant Iapetus named Bob?**


	12. And the pieces fall together

**Hey guys, sorry for late update. Had so much stuff going on the past few days. Soooo busy. So I'm sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, but fair warning, it might not be up to standards of the other chapters. It felt rushed. But I tried my best. ENJOY**

 **Annabeth chase- I'm pretty sure you meant story. But I'm glad you like it. Just trying to make this story enjoyable and fun!**

 **Guest- Thank you so much! I found where you were referring too and I changed it. THanks.**

 **Guest- Correct! Don't worry, I managed to fit all the characters, but don't worry it won't be as bad in later chapters.**

 **Athena4127- Thanks for reading. You are correct! Wow, great detail. I read your story, I really like the plot, and I put in a review for you to help improve your writing. In case you didn't see it, I would work on spacing and giving more imagery and details than just dialogue, it helps bring the reader into the moment without looking at a script. But so far so good.**

 **Solangelobiglove (Guest)- I'm glad you love my story! I will try to add more Nico and Will from now on. Thanks for bringing it up. But I try my best to incorporate couples, and I'm not doing so well on Jason and Piper either. I know Nico went to Tartarus as well, but I interpreted his character as a silent sufferer and not wanting to bring up his problems as much. And you are great at English! Don't worry, English is my first language but it is as confusing as heck. You're not alone.**

 **Awesome333-Correct! And here is per your request…**

 **SHOUTOUT TO Awesome333! He/She is awesome!**

 **Chapter 12- And the pieces fall together**

 _Annabeth_

 _I introduced, "Guys this is the Kane siblings, descendants of the Egyptian pharoahs. And this is my cousin Magnus, a Norse demigod."_

Hazel squeaked and quickly muttered something. If you looked close enough, one could see all the wizards' eyes glaze over and standing as still as a stick, of course except for the magical Golden Trio. Hermione promptly fainted and Jason, who was near by, set her down on the grass carefully. Piper raised an eyebrow, "So Egyptians and Norse. I'm not _that_ surprised considering the Romans."

Everyone nodded in agreement except the two remaining wizards. Ron yelled, "Blimey! What is going on here?!"  
Percy restated, "There are Norse and Egyptian demigods."

Carter corrected him, "Actually we aren't really demigods. We are just descendants of Egyptian pharaohs. And who are they?" He motioned to the rest of the Greek and Roman demigods and the wizards.

I sighed, "We have so much to talk about."

 **(AFTER A LITTLE WHILE)**

I rubbed my temples and reiterated, "So, Magnus, you stole an Egyptian rune from the Kanes?"

Magnus shook his head, "No it is my friend Hearth's rune. They stole it from us!"

Sadie scoffed while twirling her hair, "Definitely not. That is _mine_. Here I will prove it."

She began going through her bags and pockets and in anger screamed, "See this is the rune right here. Oh, wait."

Samirah, Magnus' friend, nodded, "Yeah. This right here is ours. That is yours. And by the way where is Hearth and Blitz?"

Magnus shrugged, "They disappear at the worst times. Maybe when scouting in the forest or something. I'm pretty sure they crashed into the lake with us."

Hazel who was starting to groan, trying to keep the Mist around us, remarked, "I wonder why you guys crashed her though."

Leo smiled, "Maybe the old ladies wanted them to come here."

I nodded, understanding Leo's point, "Yeah maybe the Fates brought them here to help us or something-"

Suddenly we heard a yell in the forest and a pale man was motioning something with his hands. Magnus' eyes widen, "That's Hearth. He is saying Blitz is in trouble."

I sighed, "Okay! Kanes, Magnus and friends, you are with Percy, Jason, and I. The rest of you protect Harry!"  
Harry screamed, "Wait! I want to come."

Percy clasped his shoulder, "Sorry buddy. It is going to be _way_ too dangerous for you. Come on Sparky."

Jason smiled, "There's the nicknames!"

Carter asked, "Sparky?"

I smacked my head, "Oh right. We forgot introductions of our group. Well, we will do that later." The group ran towards the Forbidden Forest, completely unaware of a certain lightning-scarred boy following them.

Hearth led the 'demigods' **( cause you know. Not all are demigods. But just for the sake of writing.)** to a secluded and dark part of the forest that just sent chills up my spine. I inched for my drakon bone sword and scrutinized my surroundings. There was Blitz in the middle, bleeding badly and being helped by a very very pale Hearth and a not pale Magnus. Magnus' other companion, Alex, noticed, "Guys, Hearth isn't doing so hot. He needs some light badly."

Percy asked, "Jason?"

"With pleasure." Gray clouds rolled over our area and I screamed, "Get down!"

Lightning flashed downwards and started a bonfire with cut trees and leaves. Sam scoffed, "He needs UV light dummies. Not fire!"

Percy and Jason responded, "Oooh."

I reminded our little group, "Remember guys, the thing that attacked our dwarf friends here is still around somewhere. Stay in a buddy system. Keep a close eye out." And out did the demigods go, into the dark unknown.

 _Hazel_

Tears and sweat mixed in and ran down my face as I tried my best to keep the Mist up. Nico jogged over and smiled weakly, "You're doing great. My doctor is here to help."

Will came over and glanced at Nico, "At least Neeks is doing fine. He still needs to get at least 7 hours of sleep and eat regularly."

Nico sighed, "We are helping Hazel. Not me."

"I know. But this helps knowing you won't pass out on us."

Nico stomped his feet and looked around. His eyes widened, "Where's Harry?"

Will and I looked at each other and I ordered, "Um, go get Frank and the others. Tell them to go after Harry or something. You guys go with them."

Nico backed away, "Woah. What about you? From the looks of it, you can't keep the Mist up for this long."

"Exactly. Now if you guys hurry back here, I can make things go back to normal."

Nico and Will nodded and raced after the others to the forest. I thought, _I hope they get back in time. I don't think I can hold on much longer._

I saw Dumbledore starting to faze out of the trance. He looked at me with old Ancient eyes that seemed tired and weary. He gave me a look that said, _What in the name of Merlin is going on?_

I gulped and said, "Well, I just learned this today, but there are Egyptian and Norse demigods and they crash-landed in the lake. Something happened and everyone is running into the Forbidden Forest to save someone. Harry is there too. Hermione and Ron are passed out right now."

I heard Ron stir in his sleep and he groaned as he got up. He held his head as he asked, "What's a-goin' on?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I don't know. But Destiny has its ways."

 _Harry_

I followed close behind Percy and Annabeth. Voices were shouting my name as the other demigods met up with the duo. They huffed, "Harry escaped. He went after you guys. I think he wants to help. He feels privileged to do so."

Annabeth shook her head vigorously, "This is no place for an unprepared wizard. Something is definitely wrong. The whole forest screams so."

I puffed some air out of my nose in frustration, but continued to follow the group through the cover of bushes and trees. A hand covered my mouth and I stifled a gasp. I kicked and struggled but stopped once I realized it was an angry Nico. He growled, "Found him."

I was brought out into the clearing with some angry demigods. Percy yelled, "Harry, you could have gotten injured. We don't know what's out there, anything could have happened to you."

I backed away in surprise. I have never seen Percy this angry. Apparently so did many others. Jason said, "Dude, calm down. It isn't Harry's fault. He was just curious."

Annabeth agreed, "Exactly. But for now on Harry, you're staying with us."

Suddenly I heard a low growl and I brandished my wand, trying to ascertain where the sound was coming from. The demigods took out their weapons and Percy yelled, "Carter! Magnus! Here!"

Annabeth elbowed him in the gut and he whined, "What was that for? I helped get the others here."

"Yeah, but you also attracted the beast we are hunting-"

Out of nowhere, the lydian drakon I was up against came hurling out of the darkness, crashing trees and slicing them into thin circles. Piper screamed, "RUN!"

If I didn't have the capacity to run, Piper's voice certainly helped. I ran faster than I thought I could and I bumped into a mess of blonde hair. I rubbed my hand and saw it was Annabeth's cousin. Magnus something.

He grinned, "Sorry dude."

"No problem."

Magnus reported, "Hearth, Alex, and Sam are helping Blitz get out of here. Do you know what we are fighting? Cause I saw a Jotunheim giant."

Sadie asked, "What?!"

"A frost giant."

"Yeah whatever, but I saw Set, the Egyptian god of Chaos."  
Annabeth screamed, "It's like that time when they combined Egyptian and Greek mythology. Now it is all three!"

Piper nodded, "Yeah, someone is pulling their strings though."

We were interrupted when we saw a weird gray-skinned guy in red armor riding the lydian drakon with a big icy giant on his side.

Carter growled, "Set."

The man in red armor laughed, "Ah Carter Kane. It seems you have found the Greeks and the Norse. I never expected that from someone like you."

Sadie narrowed her eyes, "Enough chatter. What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine asked a favor of me. And here I am."

Percy screamed, "WHO?"

"Well lets just saw, he feels like the whole world is on his shoulders."

Annabeth whispered, "Atlas."

"Precisely."

Magnus asked, "So you guys are working together?"

"No, just a little favor, then I'll be on my way. Just need to kill a certain lightning-scarred boy. Him."

All eyes turned on me and I realized I was going to get killed by a god.

Percy yelled, "Not on my watch. Charge!"

The demigods yelled and started running at Set, the drakon, and the giant. I yelled, "Stupefy!"

The spell bounced off of Set and he scoffed, "Really. You thought that your puny magic could affect me. It can't even affect the demigods."

A voice cried, "Avada Kedavra!"  
The green spell bounced off of Set again. I looked and saw a pale man with no nose and I immediately recognized him from my dreams. I screamed, "Voldemort!"

Set looked at the pale man and scoffed, "So this is the guy that couldn't even kill a little child. How pathetic."

Voldemort hissed, "Don't you dare try to kill Potter. He is _mine_."

"Well, your masters don't believe you can kill anyone, nonetheless a demigod or this young wizard. That's why they sent me to 'finish the job' as you mortals say."

"You can't! He is mine to kill and mine only. I deserve my revenge!"

"Well, they weren't wrong to say that you are determined. Here is the deal, you may kill Potter, but you also must kill a demigod, specifically Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. And if you can't do that, you will die. That is the message Atlas relays, agreed?"

Voldemort growled, "Agreed."

While this was going on, the demigods were oblivious to the whole situation, focusing on taking down their enemies. However they all disappeared in red smoke, including Voldemort. Jason scratched his head, "What happened?"

Piper smiled, "They retreated."

"So are you guys leaving?" asked Annabeth. The Kane siblings nodded. Carter supplied, "I have to get going with my pharaoh duties. Amos is going to kill me."

Sadie punched her brother, "Don't forget Zia. She will be angry you forget to tell her you would be leaving for a day."

"Oh, don't remind me." groaned Carter.

Magnus interrupted, "I have to go back to Hotel Valhalla soon."

Percy nodded. Jason smiled, "It was nice meeting you guys."

Magnus nodded, "Same, man."

Piper asked, "Harry, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

I remembered Voldemort and Atlas, but I didn't want to mention anything to create a gloomy mood. Luna, Neville, Draco, and Nico came over. Nico gruffed, "Are you guys done? Hazel can't hold the Mist anymore."

Percy nodded, "We are almost done."

Draco scoffed, "These are the demigods you guys were talking about?"

Hermione came over and huffed, "You know what Draco, you are still a jerk then and now."

He put his hands up, "Sheesh, I was just kidding."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

While the demigods continued talking to each other, I approached Hermione and Ron. I motioned for them to follow me to the edge of the forest, hopeful that no one would overhear.

Ron asked, "Blimey, Harry. Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah. I saw Voldemort."

Hermione scoffed, "I'm sure you were just imagining it."

I grew angry and I clenched my fists, "I'm not lying."

Hermione began to hum, "Well, let's say you actually did see Voldemort. How is he alive? Who gave him a body?"

"I don't know, maybe Atlas and Hyperion. They were in Greek Mythology, right? Maybe they had something to do with it."

She shook her head, "I don't think so Harry. Atlas and Hyperion don't have that power."

"Well maybe they know someone who does."

"Maybe. Let me look into it and I hope thorough research will prove you otherwise."

"Well if you don't believe me then what about my dream?"

"Harry, it could be just that, a dream. You could have imagined Voldemort as a pale man and you are still being haunted by him today. The giants could just be your subconscious trying to warn you about the demigods. I read about this."

I threw my hands up in the air, "Fine! You don't believe me. But I'm telling the truth, ok."

I stomped back up to the Gryffindor Common Room and began thinking, could Voldemort be just a nightmare?

 **Guys, how many of you are Young Justice fans? I have this crossover between Young Justice and Percy Jackson. Go check it out. Anyway, peace out-hope4all**

 **Trivia:**

 **Who is your favorite Harry Potter character?**

 **Who is your favorite Percy Jackson character?**


	13. Yule Ball

**I am SO, SO, SO sorry. I am so late in the update. But I was so busy, I'm always busy. I can't use that excuse again. Buuuut I made this chapter extra long to compensate for the wait. Sorry but enjoy.**

 **Fangirl: Thanks. Yeah, everyone says I should put more in chapters. I just try my best. But each review helps**

 **Awesome333: I can't wait for your story. I hope it is awesome!**

 **Guest: No problem. I put a hard question on the table. Mrs. Weasley is awesome in her own rights. I would love to have a mother like her. Not saying my mom is bad or anything… you know what I'll stop talking**

 **Athena4127: Luna is one of my favs too! Bellatrix is awesome, she is so determined even if she is on the 'bad'guys' side**

 **PigDuck: Huh, interesting**

 **Simbylosis: Welcome to my story! I would love to read your stories. I looked at a few summaries. They sound interesting! Hermione is an awesome character. But for PJO, personally I think Percy is a great character but a bit overrated. I think Hazel, Piper, Leo, … I have so many favorite characters. I can NEVER choose.**

 **SHOUTOUT TO SIMBYLOSIS! READ HIS/HER STORIES**

 **Now, enjoy this extra long chapter for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. BTW, there are some copied text from the actual Goblet of Fire**

 **Chapter 13- Yule Ball**

Voldemort crouched down, trying to avert his eyes from the fiery titan. Hyperion boomed in anger, "WHY DID YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS?!"

He gritted through his clenched teeth, "Potter is mine. I deserve my revenge. And besides, I wanted to see those demigods for myself."

"Why do you think you deserve revenge on Potter when I haven't gotten my revenge on Jackson and Chase?" shouted Atlas.

He continued, "I'm still carrying the stupid sky and you are lucky that I don't have the energy to solidify myself here!"

Voldemort questioned, "How can you be in two places at once? That is some great power."

"I transmit my consciousness here, of course. Hmm, my friends Set told me he cast a deal with you, no?"

"He did, per your orders."

"Yes, cause I knew you might have disobeyed us. Can't let you kill one of our assets now can I?"

Hyperion hummed to himself, "You know I do remember creating a body for you, Voldemort (what a horrid name), out of bones and blood and sweat. You should be lucky Circe and Pasiphaë knew that spell." **(Circe is from the Sea of Monsters. And if you don't remember, like me, Pasiphae is the evil sorceress that protected the elevator to Tartarus in HoH. Hazel defeated her. Go Hazel!)**

Atlas nodded, "Yes, good thing we have such connections. You did come to the right Titans, Voldeport."

Voldemort snarled, "It is Voldemort."

The Titans ignored him and continued their speech. Hyperion nodded, "Now, you must repay us. Go kill Annabeth Chase!"

Atlas added, "And Percy Jackson and the rest of those measly demigods!"

 **Meanwhile…**

 _Harry_

It was a study hall and Snape was watching us carefully with an eagle eye. The Yule Ball was tomorrow and yet Ron and I haven't gotten dates yet.

We plopped down on the bench and Ron exclaimed, "This is mad. At this rate we'll be the

only ones in our year without dates."

Snape came and smacked Ron in the head with a book for talking so loudly. My best friend's hand instantly flew to the wound and he mumbled, "Owww."  
We glanced to see Snape going off into a different direction. Ron quickly added, "Well us and Neville!"

I answered, "But then again he can take himself."

Hermione interjected, "It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone."

Ron gasped, "Now I'm really depressed. Neville got a date before us."

"Then again. He knows the Americans pretty well. They do make one instantly popular."

Fred who was eavesdropping nearby passed me a note. I read to Ron, "Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone!"

Ron whispered, "What could he be ranting off about?"

"Girls. We need to get a date as quickly as possible."

Ron nodded in understandment and cleared his throat, directing his attention to Hermione. He stated, "Well Hermione, you're a girl."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh well spotted."

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad."

Hermione dropped her quill and said menacingly, "I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I. Said. Yes."

Hermione stormed off, leaving us boys confused in our prior shell.

Ron mumbled, "Bloody hell. What is her problem? Anyway. Look. Tonight when we get back to the common room, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

 **Some time passes**

I stared dejectedly at my shoes as I approached Ron near the fireplace. He glanced at me, silently asking, _Well?_

"I tried asking Cho out. But she already is going with someone. How about you?"

"Well mate." Ron was breathing shakily, as if reliving something really bad.

"I tried asking Fleur."

"And?"

"I don't know. I just sort of ran."

Hermione popped out of nowhere and interrupted us once again, "Of course she was no. Besides, she is already going out with a boy from Durmstrang. Roger Davies, I think."

Ron shrugged, "We could ask the Americans?"

I shook my head, "No most of them are already dating. There is no chance any of them would be willing to go with us."

I watched as I saw Parvati Patil walk past. I shook Ron, "That's it!"

"What?"

"Let's ask Parvati."

"Are you bloody serious?"

"As serious as I can be. Here."

I approached Parvati, hoping to catch her alone. But of course, she was with Lavender. I cleared my throat and mumbled, "Parvati, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other and started laughing. Parvati nodded, "I would love to go the dance with you, Harry."

Before she could leave, I quickly grabbed her arm, "Could you please ask your sister, Padma, if she would like to go with Ron?"

"I'm sure she would." Lavender and Parvati giggled once more and left, probably to gush about me. I returned to an extremely pale Ron. I nudged his foot and whispered, "I got you a date with Padma Patil."

"Thanks, mate. But, I just got a parcel from mum." Next to his feet was a box, partly opened with a something spilling out. Ron kicked it and I took the box. I flung open the lid and saw a green dress with white frills.

"What are they?"

"Dress robes. They are _horrible_ , bloody horrible."

"I suppose they are more traditional."

"Traditional? They're _ancient_! They look like something my great aunt Tessie would wear."

Ron took the dress robes and sniffed it. "They smell like my great aunt."  
With pleading eyes, Ron begged, "Murder me Harry."

 **(Later On)**

"Ron hurry up!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. Ron was still in the bathroom, getting his dress robes on. Ron tentatively looked out for anyone. Once he found out I was alone, he came out with his oversized dress robes. He grunted, "These shouldn't even be clothes. I mean look at you. Now, that's dress robes. Would you like to trade?"

I was in a more modern suit and I shook my head and dragged Ron to the bottom of the stairs near the Great Hall where the Yule Ball was to be. There was a huge crowd milling in and out of the Great Hall and standing closest to the stairs were the Patil twins. Parvati was in a gorgeous simple blue dress and Padma was in a pink dress of a similar style.

Ron was fidgeting with his dress robes, trying to cover the frills and himself from embarrassment. I whispered, "Stop."

He stopped but began to say, "Poor girl, she is probably crying in her room."

"Um who?"

"Hermione, duh. I wonder why Hermione didn't tell us who her date is."

"Probably because we would make fun of her."

"Yeah but still."

"And why are you worrying about it? So she goes to the ball with someone, what is it to you?"

I turned to Ron and saw him become as red as an apple. We approached the twins and Parvati smiled, "Well, don't you boys look… dashing." She hesitantly glanced at Ron's state of dress and his unkempt hair, still being wrestled down by his freckled hands. Parvati pushed her sister into Ron's direction and grabbed my hand, forming a hook. She took the hook and we made our way to the Great Hall.

People were staring and whispering in my direction, creating a wide berth away from me. I heard some people call me, "dangerous" or "unlucky". People were afraid of how the Lydian Drakon from the First Task came so close to corroding them. That and I was younger than the rest of the champions.  
Thankfully, Professor McGonagall came trekking towards us. She stated, "Here you are Potter. Are you and Miss Patil ready?"

"Ready?" I asked confused.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three champions or in this case four are the first to dance. Surely I told you that."

"No."

"Well I did now. Go on."

She pushed me and Parvati to the line where the Champions were at. And painstakingly, I saw Cho there. But she wasn't here for me. Her hand was hooked around Cedric's arm. She was smiling and laughing but became pitiful and sorry when I arrived. I smiled my heartbreak off and followed the rest of the Champions down into the Great Hall.

A beautiful woman was with Krum. Her brown hair was straightened out and she had a beautiful pink dress with many layers of silk and pink mesh. The woman turned around and it was… Hermione Granger!

She waved and followed Percy and Annabeth into the Great Hall. Soon all the champions were in the Great Hall and we began the first dance of the evening, a ballroom dance. I danced all right. But I kept stepping on Parvati's toes. She winced but kept powering through. I glanced at the other champions and their dates. Percy wasn't faring well either with Annabeth. Saying he was an okay dancer was a _big_ understatement. He was flailing around, stepping on not just Annabeth's toes but other champions and some people watching on the side lines. He acted like a fish out of water.

Soon, the dance was over and I promptly sat down. Parvati was sitting down too, loyal to her date. But I could tell she was anxious to get back on the floor again. People were crowding around as the Weird Sisters blared their music. Ron and Padma sat down too, tired and sweating. Suddenly two Durmstrang boys came and took Padma and Parvati out dancing. Ron and I became alone and dateless.

I saw Hagrid and Madame Maxime dancing, covering up twice the space of a regular dancer. But they were cute together. Hagrid kept muttering things and Maxime was professional, telling Hagrid not to worry. Hermione plopped down next to us. And Ron turned towards her, accusing, "Why are you dancing with Krum? He is the enemy. You're fraternising with the enemy."

She huffed, "The enemy?! The whole point of the tournament is international magic cooperation, to make friends."

He mumbled, "Hmmph. I think he has a bit more than friendship in mind."  
Hermione scoffed. Ron reasoned, "He's using you just to get to Harry. He wants Harry to lose. Do you want to hurt Harry?"  
"Of course not, Ron!"  
"And besides he is too old."  
"Is that what you think?" Ron nodded and crossed his arms.  
She looked down at her shoes and rose, looking Ron straight in the eye. Tears swelling up in her eyes and fists clenched. "Well then next time there is a ball, pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort."  
She then stormed off, droplets of her tears raining down on Ron. Percy and Annabeth sat down next to us and Annabeth looked at Hermione's retreating figure, "Is she alright?"

I shook my head while Ron scoffed, "Sure. As fine as Hermione can be."  
Piper who was nearby looked between Ron and Hermione and sighed, "Love can be so tough."  
We all gave her puzzling looks but she sighed once more and dragged Ron towards Jason to talk. That left me with Percy and Annabeth. I closed my eyes and stated, "I have something to tell you guys-"

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Everyone stood up as a window burst into a million tiny pieces. Thankfully teachers cast protective spells against the falling glass. A huge creature came bounding in. It wasn't any set creature, but it looked to be a hybrid. It had the head of a lion, a body of a goat, a blood-caked mane, and a ten-foot-long diamondback snake-headed tail which grows out of its shaggy behind. I saw the demigods stepping from the crowd and facing it.  
I followed close behind and Frank screamed, "What is it?"  
Annabeth screamed, "It is a Chimera!"  
Percy added, "It's name is Sonny." **(Lightning Thief reference guys)  
** Jason shouted, "What!"  
"Whatever it is. It is here for a reason." yelled Piper.  
The demigods drew their weapons and the entire wizard population gasped. I saw Neville, Draco, and Luna standing by with grim faces, knowing they can't jeopardize their own identities. However I saw Cho standing next to them, whispering worriedly. I never knew Cho knew Neville or Draco. But perhaps Luna. I made my way towards Luna and asked, "What is going on?"  
"This is a Chimera. It is a worthy creature to fight. It shoots fire and has acidic venom, plus human intelligence and immense strength."  
Cho whipped around, "He _knows_?"  
Luna nodded, "Harry, this is Cho, daughter of Aphrodite. She didn't want to release her identity. She is ashamed of it. That's why you haven't met her sooner."  
My mouth formed a small 'o'. I was quickly bombarded by Ron and Hermione. Ron stated, "Wow, what is that?"  
Hermione turned to me, "Harry, tell Ron this is a Chimera."  
Cho mumbled, "Of course they know as well."  
I instead said, "Guys. Cho is a daughter of Aphrodite."  
Cho pointed out, "I disowned myself from her. I'm trying my best to separate all ties with the goddess."  
Ron pointed out, "Guys look!"

The demigods were battling the Chimera with all their strength. Percy screamed, "How come this is taking so long? I took this down when I was 12. Blew up the Gateway Arch. That was bad."  
Leo laughed, "Dang dude. You have _got_ to teach me how you blow up so much stuff!"  
Hazel interrupted, "Well he can when we defeat this Chimera. Don't forget the wizards are watching."  
All the demigods turned at the crowd made up of surprised wizards, too afraid to cast any spells. Finally, McGonagall screamed, "Stupefy!"  
Students and other teachers followed, making a volley of red lights. They all bounced off the Chimera just like it bounced off the demigods. We wizards screamed and ducked down as the spells rebounded back at us.

Nico seemed to be whispering to himself, his sword embedded in the ground. He grunted and suddenly skeletons clawed out of the ground, some with flesh and helmets and swords. Ron turned pale, "Zombies."  
Hermione huffed, "They are only skeletons." But scary skeletons. They hacked at the Chimera which became annoyed and blowtorched them into ashes.

After a little while, the Chimera was reduced into golden dust. But someone collapsed. I burst through the crowd and saw Nico in Will's hands. He was pale and sweating, muttering some sort of incantation. I said with determination in my voice, "Follow me."

The wizards made a path for the somber parade of Will holding Nico and the rest of the demigods and Hermione and Ron. I led them into the Hospital Wing. Miss Pomfrey, who had heard the news somehow already prepared a bed. She took out potions and bottles out of cabinets and cupboards. But Will shook his head and smiled weakly, "I got this."

She answered, "I'm sorry, but I'm a professional nurse. I can take care of this."  
She started to reach for Nico's head but Percy grabbed her hand and whispered menacingly, "Will is just as a professional as you."

She squeaked and started pampering us for any wounds. Will took some golden bar, that looked like a golden cake. He whispered, "Come on. Just eat it."  
Nico obliged and allowed Will prop his head up on a pillow. Will started feeding him little chunks. Annabeth fished for something and took out a golden liquid. Will tipped Nico's head so the liquid would go down his throat.

Nico's fever was diminished and he looked more human, and less like a ghost all around Hogwarts. Speaking of ghosts, somehow the ghosts sensed Nico's injuries and they came rushing in the room. They crowded the entrance and they had their heads down, hats across their chests.  
The ghosts of Hogwarts were honoring Nico. Pomfrey dragged Hermione, Ron, and I up to the Gryffindor tower. She smiled, "You guys had a long day. You need some sleep."

I followed her advice and immediately crashed once I reached my bed. I welcomed sleep but not the nightmares that came with it.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Worked extra hard. well here is the trivia-hope4all**

 **Who is smarter: Hermione or Annabeth? (I know I'm so wicked) ; )  
Who is a better villain: Luke or Draco?**


	14. Taking Time

**Hayo! (Hey + y'all) I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the late update. I just wanted to spend Thanksgiving with family. So I decided not to update. And plus, reading fanfiction is SO much easier than writing. And I was lazy and I was busy and… I will just let you read now. Happy reading. I hope you like this chapter. It is a bit iffy.**

 **Guest- I totally forgot to respond to your review last time. BTW this is the Guest that said "BOB SAYS HELLO! CRIES" I know I feel the exact same way. But Bob won't be dead in the stars, skies, or our hearts. A moment of silence please.**

 **Guest- Thanks. I fixed it. Annabeth may be the smarter in everything but magic, but Magic. And wow, that is some conflict going on there. Luke and Draco...hmm, I personally can't decide because they are all 'good' in their hearts (I hope)**

 **Athena4127- Same! I didn't make the question specific enough. I do suppose Luke wasn't a villain in the end but then again I feel bad for Draco and his awkward hug with Voldemort in the movie. WOW! I personally believe none of my teachers would allow me to use fanfiction for assignments. This school, man, I hate it yet it will prepare me for the future. It's just...ugh.**

 **Awesome333: Interesting**

 **Derp(Guest)-Look, the first chapter definitely. But later on, there are some elements that ain't cliche. I think… who knows? ; )**

 **Chapter 14-Taking Time**

 _Piper_

Last night was a complete and utter disaster. Not only did we (probably) revealed our identities, but Ron and Hermione aren't a couple. Wait, what did I just say?! Curses, my Aphrodite is showing. But then, Percy and Annabeth are always good to fall back on...or Will and Nico…  
Any how, I found myself in a plush red chair that matched the red wallpaper and carpet. Little wisps of smoke curled up from the fire and up to gods-know-where. I was in an oversized sweater, which I immediately recognized as Jason's. A cup of cold chocolate (it isn't hot anymore, so… ) was on top of a clear table. Jason was cuddled with a blanket on the floor near my feet. His chest rose and fell in a rhythm that hypnotized me. It was a cute scene that could only come out of the books.  
I rose from my chair and laid down next to Jason. He stirred awake and smiled, "Hey."  
"Hey. You do know you're on the floor right?"  
"I know. I had to carry you to the armchair. You started to fall asleep on the way up."  
"Really?"  
"Don't worry. At least you don't drool." My lips tugged into a smile and Jason enveloped me in his arms.  
"Ugh. I don't want to get up. It's actually really comfortable down here."  
Jason threw his arms up, "I know right!"

I pushed myself up into an upright position and I looked down at my boyfriend.  
"We had fun last night. But we have got to face the music."  
"Fiiiine. But I call not waking up the others." Jason scurried to the bathroom and locked himself in. A stifled a laugh and got prepared for a world of hurt. Advice: It's fine to tickle a sleeping dragon. But it is NOT okay to wake up a sleeping demigod **(Guys, I don't know why, but I have trouble writing for Jason. He is just a character that is like out there, you know? Anyway, tell me how I did so I can improve on this particular Son of Jupiter)**

()()()()()()(::)()()()()()()

Annabeth asked, "Remember. Don't even give a hint of what happened last night. Just shrug off questions and Don't. Give. Us. Away. Just make everyone think they were drunk and hallucinated. Who knows, the drinks were spiked? Just think of something. Ok?"  
We all nodded and entered the Great Hall tentatively. All chatter stopped. It was like an orchestra and we were the conductors, causing the silence. It was so quiet I think even a breath would have disrupted it. Annabeth ignored it and we all shrugged.

We sat at our usually spot, next to the Golden Trio. Chatter resumed but it was at a low quiet whisper. People covering their mouths into other's ears, stealing glances at us. It was like we were exotic animals being showed around. How, humiliating.

Finally Nico couldn't take it anymore. He huffed and stomped out of the Great Hall, to Gods-knows-where. Jason asked the trio, "Do you guys want to come to the grounds with us as soon as this is over?"

Harry smiled, "Of course. But did you guys know Cho was a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean, I knew she was beautiful but I didn't know where she got her looks and…"  
He turned red and quickly stopped talking.

I tried to cover my laughs while Harry looked away, ashamed. As an Aphrodite child, I clearly saw Harry casting glances at my sister, Cho Chang. I have heard of her of course, but never met her. Not many of her tales were good, then again they were from Drew.  
I whispered and nudged Harry underneath the table, "I know Cho. I have never met her before though but I have heard of her. She is definitely a child of Aphrodite."  
Harry nodded with a dreamy look on his face. He was looking somewhere above my shoulder. I followed his gaze towards an Asian girl. Of course, girls are what _all_ teenage boys dream about. Sheesh.

After we finished our breakfast, we all hurried to the grounds, hoping to avoid even more gazes. I quickly looked back and my eyes met Dumbledore. His eyes twinkled in mischief and he gestured for us to go train.  
Jason called, "You coming Pipes?"

I nodded and quickly followed.

As I made my way towards the lake, I heard grunts and shouts. Percy and Jason were swinging their swords at each other. The swords made a clinging metallic sound.

I gestured to Hazel and pointed to her sheathed sword. She nodded and brandished it. I took my dagger out and I swung it towards her. Hazel blocked and then rolled to the side to strike my exposed stomach. I quickly brought my dagger to the side. Cling. Metal on metal.

Soon we were tired of our fight and just watch Annabeth teach Harry how to hold a sword. Percy was swimming in the lake, doing some strokes. Jason and Frank was (forced to) try Leo's new invention.

Leo boomed in an announcer's voice, "Gentlemen, this invention is made by the one and only Leo the Great!" He flexed his muscles while Frank was poking the invention hesitantly. It was a pair of sunglasses with a thick frame and many buttons.

"This is called the Mist-Seer Sunglasses. They allow mortals, and some particular wizards, to be able to see through the Mist."

Jason raised his hands, as if in a class. Leo shouted, "Yes Jason?"

"Um, what is the point of _wanting_ mortal to see all this craziness?"

"Um, so they can see the Awesome Leo Valdez! Duh. Now, try them on."

Frank raised his voice in protest, "But we can already-"

"Uh,uh, uh, uh, uh! Just wear them. I still need to make sure it can fit on to _actual_ people and not monkeys."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Monkeys?"

"Yeah don't ask. So how do they fit?"

Jason shrugged, "They fit really well."

"Good! Now I need to-" There was a scream. A blood curtling scream.

I saw Annabeth on the ground clutching a bleeding arm. Harry was wide-eyed and immediately dropped his wet weapon and tried to help Annabeth. I stumbled through my pockets for some ambrosia and… score!  
Percy jumped out of the water and ran as fast as possible holding Annabeth. When I reached her, I realized Annabeth's eyes had a far-away look, as if broken. I swallowed a lump down my throat and fed the girl some of the Gods' food.

She was mumbling some incomprehensible words. I only caught some of it, "Percy… don't… stop… leave… help."  
Percy lowered his ear towards her and a dawn of realization appeared on his face. He cuddled Annabeth closer and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't leave you. We escaped. I won't leave. This is just Calypso's curse."

As soon as Percy said that, Leo went off running into the forest with wide eyes. I am sure he knew Calypso was at Camp. But did she really curse Annabeth? Did she hate the daughter of Athena that much?

Jason called after him, "Leo, wait! Come back dude!" He followed close behind, taking out his Imperial Gold Sword to light up his way in the forest. I looked back at Annabeth. I felt...helpless. I couldn't help here or Leo.  
But I can help Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I walked towards the trio who were trying their best to comfort Harry. His head was in his hands and he stated, "This is all my fault. Annabeth is hurt. I have never seen her like this."

I said softly, "I have. Annabeth and Percy went through things together that needs time to be able to heal from it."  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, and by Aphrodite they were bushy **(I actually don't know. Ok, just go with it)**.  
"What happened?"  
"They experienced something even worse than death. And so did Nico. If you want to pity someone, pity him. He went through what they did alone. They had each other while Nico had no one."

Hermione gasped, "Oh, I feel so sorry for them. But I think we can understand loss. That _is_ what you were talking about right?"

I sighed, "All demigods experience loss. Those three experienced Greek Hell. Search it up. You might find it interesting."

I glanced over to Nico who was watching with a grim face as Will tried to heal Annabeth.  
Hermione puzzled, "I still don't understand what a simple cut could have caused such a big...deal."  
I shrugged, I really did not know. "Maybe it opened up an old wound she got from...that pit. It could trigger memories. Like how some people remember their childhood when looking at Twinkies."  
Hermione was about to open her mouth in protest but closed it. She grabbed Harry's and Ron's hands and dragged them probably to the library, knowing the girl.

 _Jason  
_ I called, "Leo! Wait!" A tree branch came hurling in my face, leaving leaves in my mouth. I ducked underneath the branch and raced after the darting figure of the Latino elf. I reached a clearing when I realized Leo had stop.

I tiptoed lightly and slowly placed a hand on Leo's right shoulder. I asked, "What's wrong? You can't just walk out like that."

Leo collapsed on the squishy dirt ground. He started to play with some dirt, allowing it to fall like sand through his fingers into his other hand. He sighed, "I don't know. I was just… surprised that Calypso could do something like that."

I joined Leo on the ground and played with a broken leaf, twisting it in my hand.  
"I understand her motives. It was just jealousy. But she isn't like that anymore. She has you to love and you love her, right?"

Leo nodded and we sat in silence for a little while. By now Leo was building a dirt castle and I was just shoving dirt in his face.

Leo suddenly destroyed his structure without a single thought. I raised an eyebrow and Leo said solemnly, "Do you think they will tell us what happened down there?"  
"They have to take their time to heal though. They went through things worse than death."  
"Yep while I experienced Death and here am I!" **(I'm not good at writing Leo either. So help please)**

"Here we are messing with dirt while we just defeated it a while ago."  
Leo laughed, "Well, if you put it like that, it seemed like the war was just puny."

I stood up and began dusting off twigs and grass from my pants.  
"We better get back. Don't want to worry the others."  
"Fiiiiiine." Leo smiled slyly and raced off, producing dust as he ran. He called back, "Race ya!"  
"You're on!"

 **Like I said. I am really bad at writing these guys. This may seem childish, buuuut… Anyway I'm so so sorry for being late. I hope you Americans out there had a good Thanksgiving. And Merry Christmas to all who celebrate the holiday : )  
-hope4all**

 **Trivia: What exactly was Calypso's curse on Percy?  
Do you think Dumbledore is gay?**


	15. Ectoplasm(Weird name right?)

**Sooooooooooo. I'm so so so so sorry for the late update. I skipped a week didn't I. Well, I got sort of lazy and school is so so hard with all my tough courses and well, I was also having a Writer's Block and doing research on wait for it….Ectoplasm!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Ectoplasm is an actual substance in Harry Potter and not some made up Biology word.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Some lines from the actual book is used. So beware dear readers, it takes me usually two hours to make things rhyme.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: This isn't a disclaimer. Happy reading!**_

 **Katzztar-Authors make demigods laugh at names, I think, for comedic effect. To point out the weirdness of some names out there. Like how parents name kids People or Rock or I don't know. And weirdness doesn't mean bad, it just means unique. And plus, it is in Leo's nature and Percy's to laugh and crack jokes even in dire situations**

 **NakedFury-I get it. Not all my stories are for everyone. But thanks for helping me with my review goal. : )**

 **Guest-No, I want more of that too. (Evil laugh) No, but yeah, it does make for a more interesting story. And thanks for the review. Happy Holidays!**

 **tomahawkESP-Well, there is actually some speculation Dumbledore is gay, sooo… But BOB! He must come back! : )**

 **Percybeth101-Wow, that was quick answers to the trivia questions. Good job!**

 **unicorngirl1234-Yeah I think that's about right.**

 **RangerOfOlympus-Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much for getting back to my review! I thought about your points and they do make sense. But some characters, I figured, would still use 'I am' or 'you are' for you know, ancient sort of feel. I might actually make a whole separate chapter explaining Draco and Neville's business with the demigods and that sort of stuff. Thanks for the help!**

 **Hilo-Well, I didn't choose Percy because I wanted a sort of fresh look at this overused crossover. Percy is mostly the one chosen, and it would be good for his ego(and his sanity) to not be chosen. Well, that's what I think anway.**

 **Chapter 15-Ectoplasm(Weird name right?)**

 _Annabeth_

I sat at the edge of my bed that I share with Percy. It was a wooden bed with dark red sheets and plump white pillows. A beam of light from a dark red lamp shone from a wooden desk underneath a window covered in dark red curtains (starting to see a pattern?).  
I slowly cradled the Golden Egg from the First Task before. My hands rubbed against its shiny smooth golden surface with intricate designs embedded. A lamp shined a beam of light down towards the egg, making it sparkle in the sunlight. I could barely see my own hands in front of me without the sliver of light.  
I slowly twisted the egg clockwise. I heard gears grind against each other in a technical harmony. With one last twist of the hand, the top of the golden egg fell backwards on the ground, disconnected from the rest of the egg.

Suddenly something wispy that almost looked like fog came smoking out. It formed some weird shape of an oval trying to break free from itself. The mist tried forming into other things besides the oval but something was stopping it. The shape withered when it came closer to the lamp light. Not only that but there was some screeching sound that harassed my ears tremendously.  
Then, the mist withdrew from itself and went spiraling back into the Golden Egg. With a snap, the top of the egg came flying back on top, clicking into place with the gears set in place.

I gasped and whispered, "What if…"

I got up and turned the lamp off, leaving only complete darkness. I could barely see my own hands much less the egg as I clambered over and patted the ground to find the egg. One of her hands bumped into something large and metallic and I quickly gathered the egg from the ground.

I twisted the cap once more and waited for the hissing of the gears to subside. Finally the strange white mist came out and it formed a young woman with flowing white hair that reached to the bottom of her waist. The woman had beautiful pale eyes that matched with her deathly pale dress robe that reached to the ankle.

The woman put a hand on her chest as she bellowed in a melodic voice, "

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the hellish ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

The ghost woman bowed with a smile and disappeared back into mist as she went inside the egg once more. I quickly turned on the lamp and started writing down what she sang.

A knock on the door signaled Percy and the others were tired of waiting for me. He whined, "Annabeth, can you hurry up please? I'm staaaaarrvvviiiiing!"

I gathered my notes and books into a small book bag and walked towards the door. I smiled, "Wait up Seaweed Brain." I pulled open the door and followed him to breakfast.

-LINE BREAK-

 _Harry_

I looked guiltily at Annabeth and Percy while I ate my breakfast. Sure, it has been a month since the accident and the Second Task was coming up but I still felt guilty for hurting them. However, the incident was eye-opening. Hermione found something but she didn't have the will to tell us as she just shook her head sadly and went on her way when we asked what was the cause of Annabeth's breakdown.

Ron shook me and with his mouth full of pudding he said, "Fy are yo so gum Hurry?"  
I raised an eyebrow, "I'm not glum."

Ron swallowed his food in a gulp, "Oh. Well have you taken a look at the Golden Egg yet?"  
I shook my head. Truth was, I was scared of the next task. I didn't want to be the Champion (well maybe I did for a little bit but not now). But someone had entered me in. Someone out there was trying to kill me. I never voiced these thoughts to Ron or Hermione or the others in fear they would just mock my paranoia.

A voice asked, "Hey Harry I have something to show you." I turned around to see Cedric Diggory with his book bag bulging from something yellow or maybe golden. Hermione and Ron stopped eating and watched silently. I nodded and followed Cedric out of the Great Hall.

I admit I am still a bit disappointed that Cedric got to dance with Cho on Christmas Day and the Yule Ball. But I was too shy and too late.

Anyway Cedric stopped nearby a portrait of a dragon. We watched as people bustled towards the Great Hall. As soon as most people left the hallway, Cedric whispered, "Have you cracked the egg yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well. Open the egg in a dark room. You want to do it with no light at all. I suggest you go into the dungeons. It is the best to open it without bothering others in your common room. Hear, I have a password to a closet nearby the dungeons. It is relatviely not used that much by Filch or Snape. So you should be safe. And plus there is plenty of room to open the egg."

I gasped in shock. Cedric was helping me. "Wow, thanks Cedric."

"No problem. It is only right as you warned me about the dragons. Okay the password is Bludging Balloon. Good luck Harry!"

-LINE BREAK IN MEMORY OF BOB-

"Where were you Harry?!" Hermione shrieked. I trudged into the Common Room with my Golden Egg and the song on a piece of parchment. Ron ran up to me and tried to drag me somewhere. I motioned for them to follow me towards the dorm room. I checked inside. Good it's empty.

I quickly closed the door as soon as Hermione and Ron entered the room.  
"Okay I opened the egg and a woman ghost came out and sang this song." I handed Hermione the parchment and she mouthed the words as she read.

"What does this mean? I mean a ghost saying you have an hour to find something that you love. This is probably the Second Task. But hellish ground? Like hell? I did some research after learning about the Greek gods. And Hades' Underworld is referred to like hell. So, you're going to the Underworld?!"

"Probably not." We turned to see Annabeth leaning against the door frame with her egg tucked underneath her arm.  
"I opened the egg and I came to the same conclusion. But the thing is, it is extremely dangerous going into the underworld. The Tournament judges probably won't send wizards into there."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I heard that only a few heroes ever made it alive going in and out of the Underworld. But all those heroes had tragic deaths in the end."

"Well Percy and I have done this like at least twice. I would be fine, but not the wizards. It is probably some sort of simulator or recreation of it."

Hermione asked, "Well then what is the point of the task if we don't use magic?"

"I think you will need magic in order to get into the simulator or what not. Maybe.. Can you guys transfigure into a ghost or something?"  
Hermione shook her head.

"Um but there is a substance that ghosts leave behind that is sort of like a trial but it is extremely dangerous to humans."

I asked, "What?"

"Ectoplasm. We learned it in Second Year. You should have known better Harry."

"Sorry." I mumbled.  
Annabeth sighed, "Anything else?"

Hermione continued, "There is the Ecto Spell. You say _Ectomatic_. The spell would conjure blobs of ectoplasm, launching them in an arc to splash down on the ground. Conjured ectoplasm could be cleaned up by the Skurge Scouring Charm."

Annabeth whispered, "Interesting. Maybe you need to conjure ectoplasm or bring it in order to get towards the lost stuff."

Ron asked, "So we need to get ectonoism?"

"Ectoplasm, Ron." sighed Hermione, "But yes. We need ectoplasm. Perhaps we could get it from Peeves."

"Why can't we use the spell?" I asked.

"Because, the spell requires training and lots of hard work. It could possibly take us months to learn it. But we only have weeks till the next task. Today is February 19. The task is February 24. We only have limited time."

Annabeth nodded, "I can get some of the demigods to help. Especially Nico and Will. They will be great help."

Hermione nodded, "Let's meet up in the Common Room tonight at 9."

-LINE BREAK IN MEMORY OF BECKENDORF-

 _Nico_

I whined, "Whhhhyyyy Annnnabbbbbetttth?"

"Because I need your help! And plus our mission is to help Harry. This will help Harry."

Will also pointed out, "And you're the only one to help. Don't worry, your doctor will help you along the way."

I blushed, "Fiiine."

I followed Annabeth and the Golden Trio down towards a dark hallway, only lit up by their wands (Lumos!) and our weapons. I took out my Stygian Iron blade that glowed a deathly light that made shadows dance along the walls.

A ghost with armfuls of gum came cackling towards us. Hermione yelled, "Peeves! Come back!" The ghost looked back in confusion but continued on his way.

I lodged my sword into the ground and watched as a crack in the ground followed Peeves. I muttered something inaudible, an incantation. The ghost stopped and if it was possible he looked paler than before. He seemed to be drawn towards the sword but he looked alarmed and tried to glide away to no avail.

I commanded with a deadly whisper, "Peeves come here or I'll send you to Downstairs."

He came gliding in while shivering in fear. Hermione asked but looked in fear at me, "Do you know where to find ectoplasm?"

He cackled, "Ectoplasm? Why do you mortals want to find that?

Harry answered, "For the second task."  
'Well I can get you some if you do something for me." Annabeth whispered towards me, "Can you make him just show us?"

I shook my head. Beads of sweat ran down my face. I started to loosen my grip on the sword. Will looked at me in concern and nodded, "Deal."

I collapsed on the ground into Will's awaiting hands. Annabeth took my sword and helped me up. I leaned on the both of them, watching Peeves glide. My vision went in and out and I just saw a blurry heap of people. Will whispered, "Only a bit more."  
Ron poked me in the head and I snapped, "What was that for?"  
"Just making sure you're alive." quivered Ron. Peeves gave us the gum and said, "If you plug all the knobs with gum in this hallway, I will get you some ectoplasm."  
Peeves cackled and disappeared into thin air. Hermione, Ron, and Harry quickly hurried with the task.

Will set me down on the ground and placed his hands on my head, feeling my temperature. "You have a slight fever. Hear, drink a bit."

He placed a bottle towards my lips and I allowed a sliver of the liquid down my throat. It tasted like an old Italian dish my mom used to make.

Suddenly the Golden Trio ran towards us, panting. Harry said in between breaths, "It's...done Peeves...hurry up."  
Peeves showed up again soon later and a weird green substance came out of his...buttocks. The substance slid inside two jars and was shut with a lid by a ghostly hand.

"Be glad He was here. Otherwise I wouldn't hold up my end of the deal." Peeves cackled once more and swooped down the hallway, laughing his guts out.  
Annabeth fingered the container gently, peering inside to see the glowing sticky green thing that looked solid but liquid, like jello. I mumbled, "So I had to do all that to get ghost poop?"  
Will laughed, "Yep. Now let's get you home."  
"Oh then. I want to go to camp. It is so much better than this gloomy place. No ghosts or ghost poop."

Annabeth chuckled, "You know what he meant."

 **Wow. So, the beginning of a different task then the one from the book. I hope you liked it. I was a bit rushed in order to get my thoughts on a page. I'm so so sorry for the wait. Like I said before, I had a bit of a Writer's Block. Plus, I was researching Ectoplasm and stuff.  
So : )-hope4all**

 **Trivia:**

 **How did Nico's mom die?  
Why did Narcissa let Harry live in the forest in the Deathly Hallows? (In case you don't remember, after Voldemort 'killed' Harry.)**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey guys, SO I know what you may be thinking,**

 **"OH no, an author's note! This story's going to be discontinued!"**

 **Well, yes this is an author's note but I'm NOT GOING TO DISCONTINUE THIS STORY.**

 **I just want to make you all aware I will probably not update until after the New Years as I still need to develop the idea of a new Second Task and plus it is the holidays and I want to spend time with family and also I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK TO DO and TESTS TO STUDY FOR. Sooo... I will also respond to reviews on the next update.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!-hope4all**


	17. The Long awaited SECOND TASK

**So, that was a long break from writing. And I'm sorry for the wait. But in order to counteract that, I have a SUPER LONG chapter for you. Almost 4,500 words! Dang, this took me awhile. But I needed it all in one chapter. Happy Reading! And I know it's late but Happy New Year!**

 **Katzztar- You... actually made a good point. It showed me up to my own bias. I will take your review into account from now on. Thank you. And I will try to treat both worlds equally, as best as I can. And you can critique me if I'm not!**

 **Zargham-Correct!**

 **Guest-In the HP world, I believe the books. And maybe, sometimes movies. Huh, actually what have I been going base off? Books or Movies. I think its books. But I'm not completely sure. I'm sorry. It has been a while since I read or watched Harry Potter. So I'm not completely sure. And Here's the Second Task!**

 **Bunearybunny-Great! Nice detail. I'm glad you enjoy this!**

 **Guest- I know right!**

 **Guest (the one on Bob)- Huh, I didn't realize it. But I'm proud of it! I don't think I'm that obsessed, but hey!**

 **Guest-ok...**

 **Guest- correct, but James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter. I am so glad Harry used Luna's name in his children! Luna is hands-down my FAV character**

 **Guest-correct. I think**

 **Guest-Thanks!  
**

 **Awesome333- I hope you saw my review for your PJ story. This is late i know, but Merry Christmas!**

 **Guest- Wow, that is amazing. i'm so glad you understand how busy I am. Whoever you are, this chapter is for YOU!**

 **Anna Lee-Here's your update! A long one at that!**

 **Awesome333- i know! Aren't you annoyed when your favorite author discontinues one of your favorite fanfics! It's...understandable, but somewhat disappointing.**

 **Chapter 16-Second Task**

 _Annabeth  
_ "Are you ready?" asked Harry.  
"How can I ever be ready. It looks like hell." The world around me was deathly. A river of flame ran down towards a huge pit and dropped down like a fiery waterfall. Another river had transparent souls wailing and flailing around in the glowing deathly water. A boat with a skeleton underneath a black hooded robe with a thin long stick where a small lantern swayed on top.

Somewhere else, souls seemed to be walking around aimlessly, not having a care in the world. Next to it was a burnt place where screams seemed to ignite and a man was pushing a boulder up a hill but to no avail. But there was this couple of islands where people laughed and voices sang, all surrounded by a clear lake of water and beached.

Harry asked, "Where are we?"  
"We're in the Underworld."

 **18 Hours Earlier**

"Leo, give it back!" I screamed. Leo was running around the demigod common room holding up my Yankees Baseball cap. It finally started working again after the Second Giant War and Leo was being a…

I cursed something foul under my breath and snatched my cap from Leo's greasy hands. I slapped his head with my palm and punched him in the stomach.

Percy looked up from his game of monopoly, "Annabeth, I think he has learnt his lesson."  
I settled back down onto Percy's lap and looked at his property on the board. I pointed to Boardwalk and whispered in his ear, "Don't buy it just yet until you're certain that people will land on it. Calculate the probability."  
Percy frowned, "How do you do that?"  
I sighed, "It's just simple math. If you-"  
"Scratch that. I don't want to know."  
Jason laughed and rolled the dice. I asked Leo, "Have you figured out what Ectoplasm might do in the Second Task?"  
Leo stopped fiddling with his invention and glanced at the slimy glowing green goo in the glass jar. He shrugged, "I think that it is more of a ticket into the second task. I guess you can still get ectoplasm before to what you think, some underworld. Maybe a port key."

Piper chuckled, "I didn't know you paid attention in class."

"Hey. I'm not Percy!"

Percy put his hands up in the air, "What do you mean?!"

I shook my head, "You know what it means."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

I yelled, "It's open." Hermione peeked from behind the door with Harry and Ron in tow.  
Hermione sheepishly looked at the group, who was all staring at her, disinterested and bored.

She asked, "Are you all ready for the Second Task?"  
At the same time, Harry piped up, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

Percy stood up like a bullet and started jumping up and down like a little girl on a jump rope. "Who cares about the Second Task, let's go to breakfast!"

I placed a hand on his elbow, "Calm down Percy."  
Percy dragged me up, "Let's gooooooooo!"

 **LINE BREAK IN HONOR OF SIRIUS BLACK(SPOILER ALERT)**

 _Harry_

I looked around carefully before going towards the fireplace. There waiting was Hermione and Ron, curled up on the floor with book(Hermione) in hand. Suddenly a wild man with shaggy black hair, that looked wild from a prison break, popped out from the snarling flames. The man's eyes were just as wild and untamed as his hair and his hands were calloused from tiring labor.

He looked around and asked, "No one else is here right?"  
Hermione scoffed, "We wouldn't do that to you Sirius. And besides, most people are asleep at 3 in the morning for Merlin's sakes!"  
"Just got to be safe with the Ministry sniffing up your butts." **(Sirius Black FINALLY makes a guest appearance! Sorry, I almost like totally forgot him, and Mrs. Weasley and I need to add more Draco, Neville, Luna,...huh. Carry on)**

"So Harry," Sirius continued, "Are you ready for the Second Task?"  
I shook my head. Even though I knew the demigods and Dumbledore would keep me safe if (and possibly when) I reach my death, I was scared out of pants for the upcoming task. Ghosts and dead people? Not my thing with Voldemort apparently being alive. Speaking of Voldemort Reborn…

I asked, "Has Dumbledore figured out how Voldemort is alive?"  
Sirius shook his head, "You know, you should really ask the old man himself. He cares about you much more than you think."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Cause, I know it has been awhile but he could have just mentioned that he sent powerful beings to protect a little boy like me?"

"You're not a little boy anymore Harry. You have to grow up. This tournament will test you and your skills. It's another reason the Ministry limited who could apply to become a champion."

Ron asked, "What do you think of the Second Task?"

Sirius hummed under his breath. "Well, being on the run does limit your options, but I think that Dumbledore won't be stupid enough to send young wizards into the Underworld. Then again, the man has gotten crazier in his old age."

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Harry pushed Sirius back into the fire, "Someone's coming." Sirius disappeared under the cloak of fire as Neville came clambering down. His fist rubbed his eye and he glanced groggily at us.  
"What are you guys doing?"  
Ron gulped, "Getting warm."  
"It's like 4 in the morning."  
"Yeah. Wake up early for breakfast."  
"But it isn't until 7. And you shouldn't go to breakfast without the demigods, especially Percy. He would kill you. No joke."  
Oh yeah, Neville is a son of Demeter. A secret has been keeping from his FRIENDS. Yet he tells my ENEMY, Draco Malfoy. Hermione scoffed.  
Neville raised an eyebrow, "Wait, are you guys still a bit offended that I didn't tell you guy even though we have been friends for three years?"  
Ron asked, "How do you know?"  
"I pick up secret conversations. Helps me back at summer camp."  
Hermione inquired, "Summer camp?"  
"Yeah. It's where demigods go. Camp Half-Blood. We stay there to keep safe and learn how to protect ourselves."

There was a knock on the entrance and a yell saying, "Where are you Longbottom?"  
I recognized that voice, Malfoy. I'm still surprised he was a good guy. Or he is spying on us for Voldemort.

Neville walked over and opened the door, revealing Malfoy and Luna. The weird girl was holding a magazine upside-down and weird spectral glasses on. Malfoy had a sly grin plastered on his face and his hair slicked back with some gel.

I yelled, "What are you doing here?" along with Hermione and Ron.  
Malfoy shrugged, "Neville invited me. This is my school too you know. And I just want to say congratulations for getting past the first task and the hell-fire that was the Yule Ball."

"Thanks?" Was Malfoy really giving compliments?

"But just so you know. I know what happened to Annabeth, what you did to her. She may forgive you for those nightmares. But I won't forgive you. Not only was Annabeth effected that day but so was Percy, Luna, I, and the rest of the demigods. We are a family. And you just hurt my family." growled Draco.

Neville chuckled nervously, "Calm down Dragon. I get it, protect family, but just let the boy breathe. He's sorry."

I looked down at my hands. I had hurt Annabeth and the rest of the demigods. That's why there were still a bit awkward with me.

Luna smiled, "But there's no reason to bring that up. The Second Task is tomorrow. You better prepare. Annabeth showed me the poem. You have a lot to do. Oh, I better go see Annabeth."  
Luna dragged Draco and Neville towards the demigods' rooms.

Ron put a hand on my shoulder, "It wasn't your fault Harry. Let's go. Maybe we can go see Hagrid this early."

 **LINE BREAK NAMED LINE BREAK NAMED LINE BREAK NAMED LINE BREAK**

 _Draco_

Potter never understands. I watch him leave the common room with the so-called 'Golden Trio'. Why do they always get the glory when it is mostly luck and Hermione that saves Harry's life?

Luna knocked onto the Americans' door and the portrait swung open for Annabeth.

I crossed my arms and stared at her, "What do you want us for?"  
"I think something's gone wrong with the tournament. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore won't be stupid enough to send wizards into the Underworld for the Second Task."  
I nodded, "He isn't. There will always be contingency plans."  
"It could just be a fake Underworld. You don't have to be afraid of getting nightmares." commented Luna.

Annabeth sighed, "No, when I went on a patrol last week, I saw the tournament officials preparing for the tournament-"

Neville asked, "Isn't that cheating?"  
Annabeth shook her head frantically. I know she would never cheat, right?  
"What?! No, besides Harry cheated and the rest of the champions cheated on the first task as well. It's not really cheating. More like-being in the right place in the right time. Where was I? Oh, yeah. There was this cloaked figure in the woods. The other officials said that he was a benefactor and helped fund the tournament greatly. Leo did some researching and he found out that this 'benefactor' supplied the drakon from the first task."  
Luna started to catch on, "Which almost killed Harry."  
"Right. If it wasn't for you guys to stun it without Harry knowing. I know it was technically cheating but that boy is WAY out of his mind if he wants to battle a drakon. But the thing is, Dumbledore didn't seem to be wanting to help Harry. And I don't know if the ol' headmaster can even be trusted. I mean, look, sure Harry found out on his own but I agree, it would have been better for Harry to KNOW we were protecting him. That way he wouldn't be that careless. And plus, Dumbledore KNOWS how dangerous a drakon is. He seems to know A LOT about Greek mythology. He didn't help Harry in any way. And the Second Task? Well, this is where you guys can help me. We are going to confront Dumbledore. So how does that sound?"  
I looked at Luna and Neville with confused looks. What is going on with sis?

I chuckled, "So… sure we would love to but… ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?"  
"What?!"  
"Dumbledore is a good guy. He literally went against Voldemort in the first war. He would do it again. How could you convict him like that? He isn't guilty." pleaded Neville.

Annabeth scoffed, "Ok, fine. But to make sure...let's go."  
She grabbed my hand forcibly. I slid out of her grip then asked, "Why us?"  
"Well. You know Dumbledore well enough. And the Golden Trio wouldn't help anyway. So...help?"  
Neville shrugged, "What's to lose?"

 **LINE BREAK LOVES LINE BREAK LOVES LINE BREAK LOVES LINE BREAK**

 _Annabeth_

"Lemon Drop." The gargoyle growled in disgust and whispered, "Stupid students knowing everything."

I stormed up the stone spiral staircase. Neville jogged alongside me and asked, "Did you sleep well last night?"  
"Yeah. 3 hours. Why?"  
"Just wondering."

Neville went down towards Draco and Luna and relayed the information. Draco's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and worry. I kicked open the door and saw Dumbledore in deep thought, hands holding up his head and eyes staring out into space.  
Dumbledore said, "How may I help you demigods?"  
Draco and Neville looked at each other in confusion, wondering how Dumbledore figured that out. Luna was examining all the pensieves and artifacts stored around the office.  
I asked, "Who is the benefactor?"  
Dumbledore hummed, "Benefactor?"  
"The donor of the tournament. He donated the drakon that NEARLY killed Harry."  
"Yes, nearly."  
"And the second task? Why would you send wizards into the Underworld? Only few _demigods_ EVER make it back."  
"I assure you Ms. Chase that the ministry is aware of this. I am sure this is no true Underworld. There is nothing to be afraid of."  
"But sir. That same donor I spoke of may have ENTIRELY planned the second task. Something will go wrong. I just know it. And why are you trying to cover this up? Saying there is nothing to worry about. Are you part of the conspiracy?"  
"If this is something you are truly worried about, I will look into it. For now, I believe breakfast is starting soon."  
Draco said, "Sorry for intruding. Annabeth just has some weird fancies lately. We won't bother you anymore."  
As the group went down towards the Great Hall, Draco turned towards Annabeth,  
You happy?"  
"Not quite."  
"Well put a cap on it. The Second Task is tomorrow. You want some rest this time."  
 **Tournament Day**

"Are you sure you're ready Annabeth?" asked Percy as we made our way towards the arena.  
"I'll be fine Percy."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too." I pecked a kiss on his cheek then made my way to the champions tent.

I sat down next to Harry and waited for instructions.

Bagman came in and said, "So, I hoped you all did open up your eggs and heard the poem. So, you know what is going on. However in order to reach where your 'sorely missed' entity will be, you must gather something from the ghosts around the arena. Once you do, you can activate the port key towards the area. Any questions?"  
Fleur raised a petite little hand, "What is theis subestance?"  
"That the ghosts will tell. Good luck. And Harry, best of luck to you."

Mr. Crouch restated, "Points are: Mr. Potter with 40. Mr. Krum with 40. Ms. Chase with 38. Mr. Diggory with 38. And Ms. Fleur, you have 35 points. You may begin."

I hurried off towards the arena and Harry came towards me, "You only got 38 points? That isn't fair. You nearly killed the beast."  
"Well I technically didn't use magic. I think that's why. But, do you have your ectoplasm?"  
"Yep."  
I entered the arena and saw it dramatically changed from the first task. The ground was entire stone and ghosts were floating around, talking to each other and moaning while bumping into walls repeatedly. A glass dome surrounded the arena with the audience cheering around it. I spotted Percy in the stands and waved to him and the rest of the demigods.  
I made my way towards the port keys, mounted on top of a stone altar. There was rusted kettles and keys. A ghost was leaning against the altar, reading a book. I tried to tap him but my finger seemed to slip through his transparent body. Finally when he flipped a page, my finger touched something smooth, that felt like jello.

The ghost looked towards me with disinterest. He looked middle-age with transparent robes and wrinkled shoes. He stated, "Put the substance around the port key."  
"Well. Is it ectoplasm?"

The ghost returned to his book and didn't respond. I sighed and poured the green slime over a kettle. Harry came over and watched me carefully, "How do you know we even have the right substance?"  
"Looked at the others."  
"OK? What are they doing?"  
"Getting ectoplasm. Plus I overheard people talking about ectoplasm one night."  
"What?"  
"I still do patrols."  
"Fine. Let's do this." Harry mimicked me. As soon as the ectoplasm touched the kettles, it hardened into a layer of green covering that almost seemed like candy or plastic.  
Harry watched his ectoplasm harden.  
I nodded and touched the kettle. I was transported high in the air and I couldn't remove my hand from the kettle. The world started spinning and I landed in a dark world.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.  
"How can I ever be ready. It looks like hell." The world around me was deathly. A river of flame ran down towards a huge pit and dropped down like a fiery waterfall. Another river had transparent souls wailing and flailing around in the glowing deathly water. A boat with a skeleton underneath a black hooded robe with a thin long stick where a small lantern swayed on top.

Somewhere else, souls seemed to be walking around aimlessly, not having a care in the world. Next to it was a burnt place where screams seemed to ignite and a man was pushing a boulder up a hill but to no avail. But there was this couple of islands where people laughed and voices sang, all surrounded by a clear lake of water and beached.

Harry asked, "Where are we?"  
"We're in the Underworld."

Suddenly, I saw flashes of memories in my mind. Tartarus, Grover, Elysium, Cerberus. Memories of past adventures. And then the pain. The pain of almost losing Percy. Almost losing the fight. I groaned and held my head. It was as if the place was trying to kill me or something.

Harry looked at me worriedly but said nothing.

We started walking around the place, examining where everything was. I saw a ghost pop up. It looked at us but its eyes seemed far away. It whispered, "Over there."  
The ghost floated away. "Well, this definitely isn't real."  
"How do you know?"  
"Cause most ghosts can't talk. But where is everyone else? Last time I checked, Fleur was walking towards the altar."  
"Did we go somewhere else?"  
"I don't know."  
We walked a little further towards in the direction the ghost pointed at. There attached to a pole surrounded by a river of fire was a middle-aged man in a brown suit and Ron. When we went closer, there were hellhounds? Surrounding my dad? What?!

I saw memories of my dad now, my running off, meeting Luke, and …. killing him. I shook the memories off. I whispered, "Harry, stay close behind me."

I withdrew my drakon bone sword and slowly tried to go around the hellhounds. I crouched around a black rock that spiked upwards. Unfortunately, one hellhound starting sniffing around and growled in my general direction. I pushed Harry forward, "Go save them. I got the hellhounds."

The hellhound jumped on top of my cover and tackled me onto the ground. I embedded my knife into the ribs of the dog. It howled in pain and tried to bite me in the neck. I took my knife out and stabbed it again, pushing the dog off of me. I saw Harry trying to drag Ron across the river through a small, rickety bridge. A hellhound came closing in, snarling at the retreating figure of Harry.

The boy began to drag Ron back into the stone that had lava trickling through it. The hellhound lowered a paw onto the bridge, that rocked and buckled on the weight. The dog quickly withdrew the hand and snarled at Harry, trying to leap to the boy.

As the hellhound jumped, Harry whipped out his wand and cried, "Stupefy!"  
The dog stiffened, as if all of its bones froze, and the dog plopped downwards towards the river of fire, splashing droplets of fire water around. Harry used his robes to shield his face as some water reached his piece of land.

I yelled, "You're doing great, Harry!"  
"Thanks. Annabeth-watch out!"  
A hellhound came bounding towards me, almost galloping like a horse. Saliva came rushing out between its sharp teeth and away from the rest of the black shaggy head. I ran to the side, hoping to climb on top of a rock to get some high ground. The rock was slippery, but thank the gods for the rock climbing wall back at camp!

The dog tried to climb up, but its all fours came sliding down from the smooth rock. It pawed the rock menacingly, trying to gain a hold. Trying and failing. I threw my dagger straight into its eyes and the dog instinctively pawed for the eyes, only digging the knife even further into its eyes. It howled in pain, but the voices died down as the dog become golden dust.  
I ran over to Harry, who had Ron and my dad on the floor and across the river on my side of underland. Harry was desperately trying to wake Ron up, slapping him in the face.  
I shook my head, "Let's get them to the port key." I gather my dad's arm around my shoulder as I tried to half-drag half-walk him to safety.

Harry asked, "Where's the other champions?"  
"I don't know. But something went wrong. Why were hellhounds here? Why were we the only ones brought here?"  
"Maybe we choose the wrong port key?"  
"No. It's completely random what portkey is chosen. Maybe...maybe we got the wrong type of substance."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about it. We got our ectoplasm from Peeves. But last time I checked, Peeves wasn't giving ectoplasm to the champions. Maybe, Peeves was sent to give us different type of ectoplasm or something like that."  
"I don't know. But the theory does make sort of sense."

We were silent for the rest of the trek and we gathered up the port keys and made sure our 'damsels in distress' were secured onto the port key.

We made it back into the arena, where everyone seemed to be in a kind of distress. Dumbledore and the rest of the demigods were gathered around the altar, trying to figure something out. When I appeared from the sky with a portkey, Percy and the rest enveloped me in a hug.

Piper cried, "We thought we lost you!"  
"Um what? What's going on?"  
Hazel whispered, "Something went wrong because all the other champions came back but you two didn't."  
Jason continued, "The others said you weren't in the place they were in. I don't know really."  
I nodded, "That's right. Harry and I went somewhere else. We didn't see the other champions. Or their loved ones. Wait a minute-" Why was my father here? Sure, I sort of love him, but how come Percy wasn't the one I had to save. I mean, Krum saved Hermione, his sort of girlfriend. But what about Percy. I know I love him, but how come he wasn't there. What…

Percy asked, "You alright?"  
"Yeah. Yeah." I muttered while under deep thought.  
Draco, Luna, and Neville came towards us. Neville paced around worriedly, "You were right."  
Percy chuckled, "Annabeth is right about a lot of things."  
"She was right about the second task going haywire. The benefactor, I saw him in the stands with the judges. He was cloaked and he never showed his face. But his fingers were thin and had a lot of scars on them. But that was it."  
I hummed under my breath, "Looks like we don't have a lot to go on here. But, search into people who have money. And lots of it. But, we can definitely rule out the Malfoy family and the Potter family, right Draco?"  
Draco looked around worriedly, almost in fear, "I think so. But I will have to check with Father."  
Draco started walking towards someone who had lucius white blonde hair like his own.

Neville watched after Draco's retreating figure, "I think that's Mr. Malfoy. He will definitely not like that Draco was hanging around me. But maybe happy about Draco's affiliation with you Americans. Mr. Malfoy always desires more power."  
I whispered to Luna, "Make sure your brother is alright. I got a bad feeling about this all."  
Luna nodded and dragged Neville off to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack or something.  
Frank started to finger his bow lightly, reaching behind his back. Jason noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. But something just seems off."  
I sighed, "I know right. Something has been off since the beginning of this quest. And with Harry thinking he saw Voldemort and his dreams about Atlas and Hyperion. I guess our work is cut out for ourselves."

Leo asked, "But why would Atlas and Hyperion _want_ to kill Harry? As far as I know, they don't have any grudges towards wizards."  
"I don't know. Maybe Voldemort has friends or something else is going on."  
Hazel nodded, "But for now. We should sleep on it. We have a long day tomorrow. School."  
Everyone besides me groaned while I smiled. I asked, "What? School isn't that bad."  
Piper shook her head, "Sheesh. Just wait, you'll come to your senses Annabeth."  
Leo laughed, "But how can she? She's an Athena child."

 **MUHAHAHAHAHAHA says the LINE BREAK**

 _Unknown_

As I made my way through the dark obsidian chiseled marble, guards flanked my every move. Guards that were _dracanae_. Or that's what my lords call them.

I followed close behind the pale and nose-less Voldemort. As soon as we reached the throne room, I pulled my cloak down even further and reached towards my weapon.

Voldemort begrudgingly starting the kneel and I followed the movements. I withdrew my hood and saw black hair tumble down my face.

Atlas, the big grey statue, stared into my soul and boomed, "What happened?"  
I rose and spoke without a hint of fear, while my hand still crept towards my weapon, "Everything went according to plan. I convinced the ministry to switch out the substance last minute. This gave me time to set up a new area, where the girl and the Potter boy went. It was a reinterpretation of the Hades' Underworld. However, the children were smart. They defeated the monsters you sent. And, uh, finished the task."  
Hyperion hummed and drummed on his throne. "You did well my servant. And the children were _supposed_ to defeat those little hellhounds. I was essentially testing them. Seeing their skill. I did see them survive the task. Unfortunately, the girl didn't break down?"  
"No my lord. I believe she was too hung up on survival or she was stronger than we suspected."  
"Hmm. So the girl is starting to heal. And wait, the boy in the first task with the drakon. How did he survive the drakon if the girl did all the work in the second one? Is the boy...a fake?"  
"I researched into it my lord. It seems the boy had...help. Perhaps, his friends distracted the gruesome beast while he got the egg."  
"Hmm. You may sit. My nose-less friend, tell your servant in the school to start Phase 3. Tell him to get ready to kill Harry Potter."

 **So, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll admit, I don't know if I did good. This was different. How I pushed the plot. Some of you might rage on me for accusing Dumbledore. But you know, that wizard has the right reasons but somewhat faulty execution of the plan. How he doesn't tell Harry everything that would have saved his life where Hermione and luck didn't need to! It's just what I think. No one is perfect. And I'm DEFINITELY Not. -hope4all**

 **Trivia: What do you think what happens next? Is Dumbledore not what he says he is?  
What is the point of life without books or movies?  
(This is a real one) How would you describe Cho Chang's parents? Description wise. (Black hair, blue eyes, red talons for hands...etc.)**


	18. The Benefactor's Story

**I'm so so so so so….sorry for not updating in a while. I had a writer's block and well, this is not the best, but reveals a lot. It took time editing and writing and editing and destruction. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And this Chapter is in honor of Guest who gave me inspiration with one of his/her reviews(Mars for a hint). I hope it's okay with you! If not, tell me and I will change it. I know it's a bit short. I will make it longer. But like I said before, writer's block. I shouldn't play blame game...probably my fault and laziness.**

 **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I will not be updating in such a long time. Cause, finals are coming up. AP's are coming up. It's tough. And I'm going to be so so so so busy. I will update as much as I can. Sorry.**

 **Anna Lee: Thanks. Here's the update**

 **Athena4127: Thanks. I should fix that…**

 **Anonymous(Guest): Huh, interesting**

 **Guest: I'm using your 4th answer as inspiration. More of like using it. Sorry if you don't want it in. Just tell me and I will change it. But, like the answers!**

 **Awesome333: Thanks. I completely understand.**

 **Guest: In my opinion, Percy Jackson is better than Kane Chronicles. Magnus Chase is amazing! Try it out!**

 **Bree: Hmm. Cool. ; )**

 **Awesome333: I LOVE the Flash. I have a friend who is OBSESSED with it. Practically in love with Grant Gustin.**

 **Chapter 17-The Benefactor's Story**

 _I was perhaps still a child when the Dark Lord found me. Lost, full of despair, a death still hangs on my conscious. The Dark Lord offered me a choice, to fight with him to win back all I lost. And that is what I did and will do in the future. My family won't ever understand the sacrifice I undergo for them every day. And yet I'm still cast away as a defect. Not anymore. When, the Dark Lord found me he introduced me to his masters. The great Atlas and Hyperion. They told me their motives, their story. They knew my pain. And perhaps that's way I did this. I am sorry for any pain I will cause you in the future._

 _-Your Brother_

 _Unknown_

Why is this happening to me? That's where he went, all those years ago! To Voldemort. He will deserve what he gets. He is no longer a brother of mine.

* * *

 _Neville_

Draco was...distracted lately. His father appearing at the second task really put a dent into the celebrations. I found Draco reading a parchment written with a blood red ink in the Great Hall. It was morning, and people were flocking towards the grounds outside for a stretch. It was a day after the Second Task.  
I sauntered over to my friend and peered over his shoulder, trying to see what the paper said. Draco seemed to feel my presence and just whispered, "Just stop. I have to go talk to Annabeth."  
"Are you okay?" "Draco?"

He didn't answer as he ran through the sea of students towards the Gryffindor tower. Things aren't going so well.

 _I understand you might not want to answer to my correspondances. But please, as your brother, I beg of you, join me and you and father and...mother will be spared. Join me and you will get everything you want. I am not corrupted by any power but I have been enlightened. Father and Mother have been lying to you. The Ministry isn't ready to defend against the rise of Voldemort and his masters. The Ministry is blind, ignorant to the truth. And Dumbledore is the most ignorant of us all. Thinking bringing demigods to help protect the Potter child was a very idiotic move. They will die. They will leave. They will refuse to help. Trust me. I have seen far more than you have. What's the point? Mother won't believe you anyway. She never loved you. She was never yours. You never hers. You already know about Father. Join me._

 _-Your Brother_

 _Harry_

I leaned against a tree that overlooked the lake. Ron was struggling to hold up a sword against Frank, who seemed extremely uncomfortable holding a sword. Hermione was shaking her head as she read her giant fat book. Nico and Will were trying out Leo's newest invention while Annabeth went over the schematics. Percy and Jason were sparring or something. And luckily, we were a little far away from everyone else so not many people noticed. It was a peaceful time.

Piper sat down next to me and asked, "How is Ron feeling?"  
"He doesn't remember a thing. That's good. Who was the man that Annabeth rescued?"  
"Annabeth's father. Aphrodite is being sneaky."  
"What?"  
"You don't want to know." Silence overcame us. I looked around and saw Cho playing Quidditch with some friends, maybe practice. She was a graceful seeker, weaving in and out between stands. Piper followed my gaze and just said, "Talk to her."  
"Hmm?"  
"That girl you wanted to go out with to the Ball. Go talk to her."  
"No. She's already with Cedric."  
"How do you know? She only said no because she already said yes to him. Maybe you should talk to her." I stared at Piper to see if she grew another head. Her ever-changing eyes just made me dizzy under her stormy gaze.  
"If you haven't noticed, I'm a complete fool in front of her."  
"Just… try. And besides-Aphrodite."

I shrugged and tried to gather up my courage.

 _Piper_

What do you want Aphrodite? Is there something more about Cho that we don't know about?

 _Well, you see..hmm. You will just need to figure it out for yourselves. Cho is...a special child haunted by her past. She isn't perfect. She might die if she doesn't seek help. Prevent another Silena incident._

Then it seemed her presence was gone.

 _I have gotten your correspondence. It has been a while since we have seen each other face to face. I am glad you have decided to join me. However, I am here to warn you before the Dark Lord gives you your mission. Phase 3 is a go. You must take out the Potter boy. Now, you will have help from another servant in the school. But, be warned, always obey this servant or you will face death. He is a devout follower of the Dark Lord. My loyalties lie in Atlas and Hyperion. But you must decide your own loyalties when my lords destroy the Dark Lord for the last time._

 _-Your Brother_

* * *

 _Cho Chang_

I glanced at the sweaty thin yellow parchment. It was cold in my hands and it felt unnatural. I retreated back down into the forest and waited in silence, keeping the letter as my only solace.  
Wind howled in front of me, creating a vacuum of darkness and souls. A pale white nose-less man appeared from the storm and growled, "You must carry out Phase 3. I have a ...servant to assist in Potter's demise. He shall seek you out. And if you succeed, I will release your brother from my hand." He vanished the way he came.

What did I do to deserve such a horrible family? My brother is either completely loyal to Atlas and Hyperion or is under a spell.

My parents must be a "rare brand of evil goblin from Mars, with blue skin with yellow sticky pustules all over it. Along with red eyes and pink claws, they must have poisonous drool and are very attractive to troubled men or boys." (Thanks Guest!)

That's probably how my brother became affiliated with Voldemort, what a very troubled person. And that would explain how my father is such a monster. And Mother? Explains how she is such a cold heartless creature. What is so wrong with them? With me?

Now, I have to kill Harry, my only hope to defeat Voldemort. I have to betray my friends from Camp. They would see me as the new Luke or something. I looked up into the night sky, puking out mocking stars that radiate warmth and happiness only to entrap one into death. I whispered a prayer, hoping the heavens heard it, any god would do. "Oh gods, help me in my time of need. Give me strength before I fail. I would offer food, but...I'm in a forest with nothing but a piece of paper."  
I put up a hood to block my face from the harsh wind while sneaking back into the castle. I entered my Common Room and withdrew the letter from my inside pocket. I read it over once more. My 'brother' helping me.  
I sighed, hoping my mind would rule my heart. I dropped the letter in the fire, watching the flames wrap the letter with smoke. The paper curled in on itself while sparks flew off like rain. I pulled my hood even further down my face, shielding my heart from any pain. Then I left.

 **So, whatcha think? I hope you guys have/had a great week/end.**

 **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I will not be updating in such a long time. Cause, finals are coming up. AP's are coming up. It's tough. And I'm going to be so so so so busy. I will update as much as I can. Sorry.**

 **Trivia: Which character wrote** _ **The**_ _**Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore**_ **?**

 **What does S.P.E.W. stand for? I honestly don't remember. It was a hard couple of minutes.**


	19. They Know

**So for those who are confused, Cho is the benefactor's sibling. To make it purposely confusing, different POVs were used after each letter. But each letter was for Cho. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hermione33-; )**

 **Athena4217- Correct & Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare**

 **Guest(I believe is Awesom333)-You should keep writing. It's okay to discontinue a story and rewrite it. Whatever makes your writing good. I love FLASH. I haven't watched Naruto but I heard it's good.**

 **whyyyyy(Guest)-Sorry. But that's a good idea for a new story...thx**

 **Guest(Bean)-I don't remember...hmm**

 **Guest-It's Cho. Your depiction of Aphrodite is really good. Hmm. she is a goddess. I am so pissed that Peeves isn't in the movie! He would have made it soooooo much better. AND SHOUTOUT TO GUEST, A VOICE OF REASON! PEEVES WILL BE RESTORED! Sorry for caps.**

 **Guest-Here you go!**

 **Guest-Hmm. Maybe. I tried Voltron, a different series. It was pretty good but to me it is really similar to Power Rangers in a way.**

 **Guest-Thanks!**

 **lunarfangirl-I won't!**

 **Guest(Bean)- I am so so so so honored you consider me one of you favorite authors. I LOVE your idea and I will create this story coming soon probably dedicated to you! Thanks! Some random ideas created the biggest greats, Dickens, Jane Austen, Rick Riordan, JK Rowling, Dan Brown..etc.**

 **Guest-Can you help and tell me why. I know not everyone is a lover of my stories. Trust me.**

 **Guest(Bean)-Thanks Bean. ; )**

 **Eat. Sleep. Read. Repeat! Peeves!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO GUEST, A VOICE OF REASON! PEEVES WILL BE RESTORED! Sorry for caps.**

 **Chapter 18-They Know**

 _Nico_

I walked along the south side of the school, keeping watch for any suspicious activity. Nothing much happened, but something felt...wrong. I reached and tried to feel the shadows. Something stirred above along the dark night sky, barren of stars or clouds. The shadow hurried over to somewhere in the forest.

I followed closely by and saw a girl with a hood down. I think it's a girl. The hair was long and she had a petite body. I couldn't see who it was under the cover of darkness. Anyway there in front of her was Voldemort. The man growled, "You must carry out Phase 3. I have a ...servant to assist in Potter's demise. He shall seek you out. And if you succeed, I will release your brother from my hand." He vanished the way he came in a cloud of shadows and smoke rising into the air. The girl looked around before pulling up the hood. I crouched and followed her flee towards the castle. In her hand appeared to be a rolled up paper. Its red seal was torn and dripping red wax.

I followed the girl towards the Ravenclaw tower. The door swung open but shut before I could come in. I growled and tried to pry it open. It didn't budge but a voice said, "What tastes better than it smells?"  
I asked, "What?"  
A woman's face appeared and she repeated boredly, "What tastes better than it smells?"  
I growled and smacked my head against the door in frustration. I took a candle off a wall and made my way towards the bathroom. I fished a drachma and tossed it into the makeshift rainbow.  
I stated, "Annabeth Chase. Hogwarts."  
There was Annabeth cutting up some dracanae. I yelled, "Annabeth."  
The girl looked at me before returning to her fight, "What is it Nico?"  
"I found something. You need to round up the guys."

 _Annabeth_

Everyone met Nico in front of the Ravenclaw tower. Luna, Draco, and Neville was there too. It was still evening so we were all crowded into a nearby classroom to avoid Filch. Nico repeated what he told us and I glanced nervously at Luna. I asked, "Who do you think it is?"  
She shrugged, "It's definitely not me. I don't have a brother for as long as I know. Maybe Padma?"  
Nico shook his head, "Padma is shorter than this person. I'm sure of it."  
Piper nodded, "Only way to find out is to go in."  
The boys were all dozing off. Percy started to lean out of his chair, drooling. I shook him and he remained in his doze. "Guess it's going to be me, Luna, Nico, and Piper. Will and Hazel can watch over everyone's sleeping bodies." Hazel nodded and relaxed, having dealt with some monsters herself.

We made our way to the door and it asked, "What tastes better than it smells?"  
Luna explained, "You have to answer the riddle to enter."  
Nico asked, "What happens if you don't?"  
"Then you stay out here until someone else opens the door."

I mumbled, "Taste. Smell." The group fell quietly as Nico slumped down and just waited.  
Luna stated out of nowhere, "Tongue." It clicked in my head and I slammed my hand into it, "Why didn't I get that?"  
Nico grumbled, "That's why you have Luna."  
The door swung open to a common room that mimicked Gryffindor's. There was a piece of paper burning in the fire. I used tongs to try to grab it. The paper withered and smoked. Nico tried to shake off the flames. Finally, we smothered the fire and revealed a partly burned letter.  
Nico took it and read aloud, " _My loyalties lie in Atlas and Hyperion. But you must decide your own loyalties when my lords destroy the Dark Lord for the last time._ From _Your Brother_."

Luna asked, "I thought you all defeated Atlas and Hyperion."  
"Defeated. Killed. But they aren't dead." reminded Nico.  
Annabeth hummed, "It seems Voldemort is working for Atlas and Hyperion. But what about the elephant in the room. How is Voldemort alive?"  
Luna shrugged and asked, "Who is the benefactor?"  
Nico answered, "I think we need to find the benefactor's sibling to figure out the benefactor."  
Luna nodded, "I can try to figure out who it is on my end. You guys can investigate Voldemort. And perhaps we should keep this from Hermione, Harry, and Ron?"  
I shook my head sadly, "It's for the best. If they know, they could tip off Voldemort and his forces. Percy tells me Harry gets dreams about Voldemort talking to him and reading his mind. It wouldn't be good."  
Nico frowned, "We should get going. We have classes tomorrow."

 _Cho_

I hid behind the stairwell and watched Annabeth and Nico leave. Luna was watching the fireplace with her head in the clouds. _They know_. Two words that shivered down my spine. I pulled my head up even more, expecting it to hide my guilty soul. Luna called out, "I know you were watching us."  
My heart stopped and I peeked behind the stairwell. Luna was still looking at the fire. "Whatever is going on, you can trust us. I know you know what we are. So please, reveal yourself and we can help you and your brother."

I let those words sink in my brain. One part tells me I have other options to get my brother back. The other said my brother is long gone and hope is useless. The last one says to get him back I have to sacrifice my soul. And I will sacrifice my soul for family.

 _Hermione_

Classes resumed after the second task. Draco seems to be hanging around even more and Ron seems to inflate like a red balloon every time. We connected more to Luna and Neville but we were still awkward. At least me anyway. It was awkward to see clumsy Neville being more powerful than the average wizard. Our little group started learning sword fighting. You know, just in case the time arises in the third task.  
Everyone but Harry, Ron, and I seemed to know something as secretive glances were thrown towards us and whispering followed us. It seemed the demigods weren't going to share knowledge. As a result, I did my own research. I have been reviewing Harry's dreams and finding out more. It appears there are numerous powerful greek witches that could animate the dead. Circe, Pasiphaë, and a girl named Calypso. When I mentioned this to the group, Percy and Annabeth cracked up at Circe, stuttering, "Hermes….Guinea Pigs….Blackbeard." They weren't any help. Ron of course was helping me out in the library or learning sword fighting.

I mumbled "Tournament….benefactor...tournament." while flipping through a large text book on wizarding history. Ron was slumped in his chair pretending to read while just sleeping on the book in front of him. I heard a scuttle and looked around. There was nobody around but another crash sounded. I followed the noise to Cho trying to carry armful of books. I asked, "Do you need help?"  
The girl's eyes flashed fear and anger before she replied, "No I think I'm good."

I still took a couple of books and followed her to her table. Cho shook her head, "There's really no need."  
"And it's really no problem." I glanced at the top of the book pile that flashed before Cho covered it. It read _Potions of No Regular Kind_. Cho knocked the book over and it opened to a page on a sleeping death. My eyes widened but a faked a smile, "Well. I'll be over there if you need any help on this or Harry."  
"Harry?"  
"Yep." I smiled mischievously, hoping I could figure out Cho's aims. I hopped back and reviewed my book while also keeping an eye for Cho. Maybe I will have to do some reconnaissance.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. Eat. Sleep. Read. Review. Repeat! Byee-hope4all**

 **Trivia: When is Harry's Birthday?  
Who do you consider Harry's true enemy: Voldemort, Ron, Draco, himself, Snape, Dumbledore, Other?**


	20. Tying Loose Ends

**So…...you might all think I have died or stopped writing this story. Well, truth be told I was lazy with loads of homework and tests plus extracurriculars getting intense recently. It truly has been a while for this story. Do note that if I don't update in a while I have a writer's block OR I'm swamped with school.**

 **Sorry, no replying to reviews today. I'm a bit tired and yeah. But, enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 19-Tying Loose Ends**

 _Hermione_

It has been exactly a day since my bump with Cho in the library. It might not have seemed like much, but every little thing could be a clue to solving a mystery. I peered over Ron's shoulder towards Ravenclaw table to watch Cho. She chattered with her friend Maria while also waving at Harry. He seemed enthralled by her looks and charms. Maybe I should tell the demigods…. It is there duty. However, they still seem reluctant to tell their own secrets. But, I must tell Ron. Harry is Ron's best friend after all. Ron can keep a look out for Harry.

Wait. What was I thinking? Ron doesn't even have a working wand. Plus, he is as clueless and dense as a donkey. There is no confiding in him. Think, Hermione, Think. Dumbledore!

I glanced over to the teacher's table and Dumbledore nodded towards me, as if he knew what I was thinking. Of course, there is legilimency, but it seems to Dark Art-like. I can clearly imagine Snape doing that with his potions and just drugging people. But Dumbledore? He is too… righteous (?) to do it.

I saw two fingers snap quickly in front of my face. I jumped slightly and glanced around. Piper was silently questioning me with her fingers still in front of my face. She asked, "You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just fine." I mumbled, trying to keep my calm. They do say the eyes are the gateway to your soul. And I don't need a demigod playing with my mind.

I quickly packed my belongings and told Ron and Harry, "Library. Now."  
They looked at each other and just shrugged, bading goodbyes to their friends before following me out the Great Hall. Harry had to run to keep up with me and he kept throwing the same question over my head, "What's going on?"

I shook my head and kept silent until we reached the library. I led the boys to a table almost enclosed by tall shelves of books that acted as a barrier and shield. I sighed, "Harry, I've been doing some research. And I think-no, believe-that there is a traitor amongst these walls."  
The boys stayed silent and looked at each other before laughing. Ron snorted, "There is always someone after Harry. Didn't we conclude on Snape? He practically loathes Harry!"  
Harry nodded, "And besides. The demigods are being quite useful. I mean there are less monster attacks I suppose? At least it was a good thing for the demigods that Dumbledore and their mist thing destroyed the rumors and stories after the live attack in front of the school!"

I laughed sarcastically that the boys started squirming uncomfortably in their seats. "Yes, we know of those threats. Snape is hardly secret. No, I'm talking about a spy. A spy that isn't Snape. I grilled Luna for some intel that the Americans seem to be hiding from us. And what I found is that the donor/benefactor that donated the drakon and came up with the Second Task including the weird portkey that transported you to a real hell? Well, maybe the donor is someone at this school."

Harry's eyes widened in realization and he shook his head, "Wow. Are you sure Hermione? Can the benefactor that is like 6 feet tall be a student?"  
Hermione sighed, "Your right. The benefactor is around 6 foot tall from the stands. But, what if he has an agent within these walls to keep an eye on you? This agent is giving him information on your whereabouts and skill while maybe making sure you are vulnerable."  
"What about the demigods?" cried Ron, "Don't they know about this?"  
"They do. But they didn't tell us. They might have been afraid that we would tell or, I don't know, maybe think Ron and I could be a weak link or maybe Harry would be more than likely to try to get rid of the threat himself and end of up getting killed. Seriously Harry, you need to think before going into a fight."  
Harry turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. Ron cried, "Do you know who this traitor is?"  
"Indeed I do. But, Harry, you won't like this."

He chuckled, "Don't worry Hermione. If I can handle thinking Sirius was after me, I can handle this."  
I glanced at Ron with worry who just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. I sighed, "Fine. But, like I said, you won't like this. I believe the person working with the benefactor is….Cho Chang."  
Harry yelled, "What! Hermione, y-y-you're wrong! That's impossible! She would never do that!"  
I shouted back, "You don't understand Harry. I've been checking the evidence. Everyday, I see Cho reading a book on deadly potions and spells-"

Ron mumbled, "You're paranoid."  
"-no Ron I'm not. And I followed her one night and I saw that she was conversing with someone in the Forbidden Forest. I think it was a male, but he had a raspy voice and pale skin. I don't know who it was, but she addressed him as the Dark Lord. And besides, I got more evidence from Luna! Luna says that she found a letter that Cho dropped in the fire in their common room. The letter talked about Cho having to choose between Voldemort or her own brother who has sided with Atlas and Hyperion, titans from the Greek myths."  
Ron added, "Myths that are actually true."  
I nodded, "Exactly. And from what I gathered from Percy and Annabeth's stories, these titans are definitely something to fear. Perhaps they also want to kill you. For what, I don't know. But, Harry, you have to realize that Cho is hiding something from you. I understand you have connected with her, but Harry, she is out to kill you."

During my little performance, Harry seemed deep in thought, humming along while also shaking his head violently. After a little bit of silence, he slammed his hand on the table and rose. He declared, "I don't believe you."

He stomped off in a hurry with Ron clampering after him. I sighed and leaned against my chair. If only there was a way to show Harry the truth about Cho and the danger she represented. It was time to ask for godly help. Well, more specifically, the demigods.

* * *

 _Nico_

I was getting my weekly check-up from Will. Since the Second Giant War and the profound impacts T-t-tartarus had on people(including me), Will did a mental check on me and the Percy and Annabeth. Well, more usually he just dots around me worriedly while Percy and Annabeth cuddle each other to prevent the high likely unpreventable nightmares. Sure, I had them to, but I don't wake people and bring attention to my mental disabilities. Then again, Percy and Annabeth was there longer I suppose. But, sometimes people forget I understand their fear of that...pit.

We were in the Gryffindor common room during lunch so we were bound to be alone. Will felt for my temperature while also checking my heart beat. I turned red as he stumbled on top of me. Will stated, "Hey! You're getting better. Soon, you won't have to worry about fainting when using your powers."

Suddenly the portrait swung open and Hermione came running in. She surveyed the scene before nodding, "Good afternoon."  
She hurried towards her dorm room without uttering another word. Will looked at me in confusion and I shrugged. Hermione came down again and was about to exit the room before turning around and asking, "Can you call the others to meet me after classes end outside Dumbledore's office?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Why?"  
"I need your help." Then she left without explaining or bading us goodbye.

* * *

Piper and Hazel came towards the meeting spot with a solemn look. Piper just whispered, "Snape."

I nodded in sympathy. Hazel asked, "So, why are we here?"  
I shrugged, "I don't know sis. But, we are waiting for the Golden Trio and Annabeth and Percy. But Hermione needed our help."  
Soon the said couple came in dragging Harry while Ron made sure he didn't use his wand to escape Percy's grips. Jason came and reached for Harry's other arm as Annabeth let go.  
Will asked, "What's wrong with Harry?"  
Hermione sighed, "He doesn't want to face the truth."

Harry started squirming and grunting, "Hermione is lying." He began to kick around at Jason's shins as he fell onto his knees.  
Draco traded looks with Frank as they came in to take Harry's legs.  
Annabeth asked slowly, "What happened?"  
Ron scoffed, "I would ask you the same thing. How come you didn't tell you that Cho was the secret agent?"  
Piper yelled, "What?!"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, Luna told us everything."  
Eyes turned towards Luna, who shrugged in return, "They deserved to know."  
Hazel whispered, "We didn't know it was Cho."  
Ron exclaimed, "Really? But Hermione found evidence and Luna told her."  
Annabeth asked, "You knew Luna?"  
She shrugged, "I had an inkling. I just merely came to Hermione to confirm it."  
Draco nodded and gave in, "Luna was being smart in the case. Telling Hermione to help figure out it was Cho while also making them aware."  
Hermione nodded, "Also she kept on taking out books on deadly potions and spells. Luna never really believed it was truly Cho, but the idea got me thinking. It made me suspicious of Cho."  
Percy grunted, "Can you guys use magic to make Harry a bit easier to handle?"  
Hermione laughed a little, "Sorry. I forgot."

She whispered something and Harry went slack against the wall unconscious. Percy, Jason, Draco, and Frank released Harr's limbs and leaned against the wall. I sighed, "So the letter...it spoke of a brother."  
"You're right Nico!" whispered Annabeth. Immediately, gears started turning in her head while Piper just said, "Maybe she is working with Voldemort to get her brother back?"  
Annabeth shook her head, "No, that doesn't make sense. It is implied the brother purposefully follows Atlas and Hyperion. Maybe Voldemort is working with them. And perhaps Atlas and Hyperion will betray Voldemort."

Luna recited, " _My loyalties lie in Atlas and Hyperion. But you must decide your own loyalties when my lords destroy the Dark Lord for the last time._ From _Your Brother_."

"Exactly."  
Ron groaned, "Ok, but can you tell us WHY you didn't tell us about Cho?"  
Piper repeated, "One, we didn't know about Cho. Two, we didn't want Harry tipping off Voldemort. Voldemort frequents Harry's dreams, right? We're afraid that gives Voldemort a horrible advantage."

Hermione's hand collided with her forehead and she groaned, "How come I didn't think about that?"  
I asked, "Should we wipe Harry's memory...or?"  
"What?! That's cruel." said Ron.

Draco nodded, "Sure, but it works. Harry can't tip off Voldemort and he can also just focus his time on the Third Task instead of Cho."

Hermione sighed, "I'm angry that I have to agree with Draco."  
He mumbled in return, "Guess I'm a better actor than I think."

Percy asked, "Does anyone know how to wipe someone's memory?"  
Ron scoffed, "Lockhart does."  
Hermione reminded, "Yeah, but he's gone. So, next best solution. Dumbledore?"  
Annabeth quickly yelled, "No! We don't know if we can trust him."

Ron yelled, "Are you kidding me?! We trust Dumbledore with our lives!"

Draco shook his head, "I mean I do to, but that old man is not perfect. He was completely ignorant towards the fact that the drakon could kill Harry. And he didn't try to figure out if the Second Task would send Annabeth or Harry into the REAL Underworld. And when Annabeth, Luna, Neville, and I confronted him, I could tell Dumbledore doesn't truly believe the so-called conspiracy theory that is the dangers of the benefactor. I think he is just glad this benefactor takes up some of the costs of the tournament. Right, Neville?"

Neville, who was silent for the whole conversation, was nursing his head in his arms as he listened. He nodded, "I admire Dumbledore, but even I have to admit that at some points Dumbledore is ignorant and truly believes he can protect Harry. I mean, he literally pushes Harry into defeating Voldemort in his first year. Plus, he is completely unaware of the Chamber of Secrets despite being one of the most powerful wizards in history. It was in his own school for goodness sakes! Dumbledore has his faults, and we shouldn't trust him this time."

Ron was at a loss of words. As was I. I knew how Neville completely worshipped Dumbledore and I never knew him to be this deep and understanding of the all points of view. Finally, Ron gave in.

"Fine we are keeping this from Harry and Dumbledore, yeah?"  
I nodded, "As long as we wipe Harry's memory."  
Hermione smiled, "Leave that to me."  
Annabeth clapped her hands, "Okay, so it is decided. Remember to NOT drop hints for Dumbledore OR Harry. And, keep a look out for Cho. Do NOT confront her until we know the full picture and her motives. Piper, Luna, you sure you can do this?"  
Piper nodded solemnly, but I could see she was still surprised that Cho was evil. Luna remained calm and her mask seemed to do well to contain her emotions. She nodded and said in a wispy voice, "It will be easier for me to watch over Cho. I could even go through her stuff for more information."  
Jason exclaimed, "That's a good start. But from the other burnt letter, most information is just burnt in the fireplace."  
Frank added, "But we know she gets correspondences. We can just take letters from the fire. Maybe Luna could use Harry's invisibility cloak to gain the letters."  
Annabeth hummed under her breath before replying, "However, we need to figure out WHEN Cho gets the letters. That way, we would be prepared and ready. I think Piper and Hermione can watch for her owls."

Hermione nodded, "That's fine with me. And Ron and I plus maybe Percy and Jason could stay with Harry at rotating shifts?"  
Ron folded his arms and glanced at Harry, "It would be easier for Hermione and me to do that. We do hang out with Harry almost every day."

I injected, "Will and I could look into the potions that Cho is looking into. Figure out more about how she might be doing her missions."

Draco nodded, "I can get my way with Snape. It's perfect."  
Neville whispered, "Perhaps I could also follow Cho and listen in with her conversations with Voldemort."  
He shivered when he said the name and Annabeth smiled, "Nico or Luna can come with you. It's best to stay in pairs with this game. For the rest of us, we can continue what we are doing and just freelance our way towards information. Ok?"  
Everyone nodded and Hazel yelled, "Break!"  
We all went our separate ways and I glanced back to see Hermione and Ron peering at Harry's sleeping face. Hermione put a thumbs up and I nodded. It was time to make use of the home court advantage.

 **So, how was that? It wasn't much, but it tied a few loose ends. I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry again for my disappearance.-hope4all**

 **What could be Atlas and Hyperion's plans with Voldemort?  
What's the spell that Lockhart attempts to use to wipe the Golden Trio's memory?  
How many chocolate frog cards does Ron estimate he has in the first book? **


	21. Revelation

**Hey guys! I have absolutely minimal homework today, so I was able to whip something up! I needed plot to move on. But enjoy this chapter! By the way, the answer to the chocolate frog question from the last chapter's trivia is 500 chocolate frogs. The Internet is over so your friend.  
REVIEWS:  
Bean: Oh yeah. I know about the Neville theory. Neville would have made a great Chosen! Voldemort is an old man in a world of technology, basically everyone's grandparents. Hmm, interesting. I like the Son of Neptune tie in. My least favorite non-evil character might have to be Ron. Sorry, I feel like he may be useless in Harry's survival. I swear, Hermione is carrying the bulk** **for him. I might use the OC for other stuff, but we'll see.**

 **The Fan Girl: Sure, I'll try for more Percabeth**

 **Awesome333: No problem. YOUR BIRTHDAY IS APRIL 20th. YAY! Some anime. It depends**

 **PJOHPTMIWoFDHG: Addicted? Just don't do drugs kids. Not all of them are good for you.**

 **CouchPotato: Yep**

 **guest: If I was the child of those two literary geniuses, I would display my heritage everywhere I go, which would cause media attention and a scandal. And, I'm not that great at writing. There are others who are better than me. That's for sure. But thank you! ; )**

 **Annabethhermione: Yep**

 **New OlympianKing: This might put you onto a new seat that might make you fall. Just don't hit the floor if you do. I speak from experience, it hurts.**

 **InsaneRabbit: Don't worry. I get worse spam than this. And, well, I prefer PJ more, but than again HP is kind of a bit older anyway. But yep!**

 **Chapter 20-Revelation**

 _Piper  
_ Here we are again. I didn't really expect this quest to lead to a war and a conspiracy theory. And Cho? I never thought she could betray her family like that just for an unknown brother that is definitely siding with the Gods' enemies and not only that but the wizarding community's enemy. I wasn't trying to be insensitive, but she could have talked it through with us before we declared all-out war.  
We all decided that keeping Harry mostly in the dark was the best for him and for us. It would of course prevent Voldemort from looking into his thoughts, but at least us demigods are more used to someone peering through our thoughts and we could protect ourselves from it. Harry? I have no clue. We don't know if he could be a weak link or not. It's playing it safe and smart.  
Hermione called everyone to meet her in this empty classroom that used to house the Mirror of Erised (?). It became our regular meeting spot. Of course, it was when Harry had Quidditch practice or some detention. That kid can clearly NOT stay away from trouble even when trouble was allergic to him. Sorry, not the best analogy.  
Anyway, our weekly meetings became daily with one of us at least having new information. It has been exactly two weeks precisely since we found out. We knew something big was about to happen. Cho was also meeting with Voldemort a whole lot more often. The pale nose-less man revealed too much. We knew a little bit of another agent amongst Hogwarts walls. It was definitely someone responsible or in a place of power. We immediately accused Snape, but Draco thought otherwise. Underneath that calm exterior was a hurting man. Something about Harry of course.

Today, I had something to report. I was watching Cho when she dropped a letter into a nearby lamp. She was becoming more secretive and safe. She burnt letters in random places that had no pattern. Originally, Cho thought her own common room fireplace was adequate enough, but now she is even willing to create her own fires and burning letters immediately. It was harder getting great information without losing it to the hungry flames.

I had a piece of burnt parchment in my hands. I read aloud, "' _Our lords are becoming tired. They want results now. It's better if you enact a plan or something and sent it to me. I know you never respond to my letters, but it is best for both of us to be able to show progress. If you sent it to your agent, then it will definitely circulate back to me. I can hand-deliver your results to the lords. I have that kind of access. Remember to watch out for the demigods. They pose a too big a problem into our plans as per usual. However, it is more so than we expected. These American demigods have learned just as our lords have. However, our lords never forget what these demigods did to them. Hurry up with killing that Potter, and then we can be a family again._ '"

Hazel asked, "Wait….WHAT?! Is she being blackmailed or something?"  
Annabeth hummed under her breath, "Maybe, but from this letter, part of this is voluntary work for Atlas and Hyperion."  
Percy was leaning against the wall and was practicing sword moves, "Wait, so who is holding up the world?"  
"What do you mean?" cried Hermione, "Is the world going to suddenly fall? There are forces of science that holds the world."  
Annabeth supplied, "What he means is that Atlas usually holds up the world. And if Atlas isn't there to hold up the world, what god or demigod could be extorted to hold it? Or perhaps it is our fellow benefactor. It would explain Cho's behavior. She was being suspicious and tired recently. Her eyes were also red and puffy last time I saw here. Crying."  
Percy groaned, "You got all that information from like one day?"  
"Yep." I replied.  
"Well then. Isn't that suspicious? Normally, we aren't getting new information EVERYDAY. It doesn't make sense unless she is leaving hints. She might want our help."

Everyone stared at Percy as if he had an extra head. He called out, "What?"  
Jason shrugged, "You're right. Personally, during wars, our Roman scouts never get daily information. It's usually monthly."  
Annabeth nodded, "Same for us."  
"Sorry, but Romans scouts?" Hermione interrupted.  
"Long story."

The brunette sighed and leaned against the wall, clearly not liking the idea of being in the dark. She had no one to talk to for the moment as Ron was with Harry, dawning over the wonderful sport that is Quidditch. Luna asked suddenly, "So, should we take up the offer and help Cho with whatever she is dealing with? I mean hurt people hurt people."  
"Luna's right," I nodded, "We should understand Cho's situation first."  
Nico refuted, "But we also have the other spy to worry about. You know, the one that is going to help Cho, I don't know, _kill_ Harry?"  
Jason shrugged, "I can't see why we can't do both. I mean, as long as Cho doesn't tip off the other person or vice versa, we could figure this whole mess out. And maybe alert Harry. This is _his_ life we are betting on anyway."

"Then it's settled," smiled Hermione, "We'll maintain what we are doing. But, do we have any leads on the other agent besides a person of power? We all know it can't be Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, or Flitwick. We can mostly trust them."  
Neville added, "And Professor Mooney. He, uh, sort of helped me overcome some of my fears." He chuckled and turned a shade of beet red.

Frank shook his head, "I don't know. We barely know anything about the guy. And plus, he looks fishy if you ask me."  
Percy nodded along, "Maybe keep him on a rope before ruling him out."

"Well, Neville already established a relationship with the guy. He can explore more," offered Draco.

Luna asked, "Do you even want to do this Neville?" She said it as if talking to a child, slowly and calculated to prevent a tantrum.

The boy went silent as the rest of the group talked about other plans. He responded, "It's fine."

* * *

 _Neville_

I was in DADA and the class was getting rowdy. It was nearly before lunch, and everyone was itching to leave. Harry and Ron and Hermione were of course in their own corner of the world. It sort of made some of the Gryffindors in my year get a bit envious of the tight-knit group.

Thankfully, they were so close, Ron and Hermione could easily persuade Harry to not talk to Mooney after class like he usual does. It would give me that moment to actually talk to the professor without tipping off Harry. That group is always suspicious. It is a bit unnerving how many crazy theories they have.

Soon I was lagging behind, packing up my ink and feather when I could have used a pen. I guess it's sort of convention. And, you get yelled at for using a pen. It is weird.

Of course, Mooney was watching me out of his fake eye. It seemed to look directly at me even though his back was turned. He was about to leave when I called out, "Professor, may I talk to you?"  
He nodded and waited for me to catch up to him at the door.

Phase 2 was a go. I opened the door slightly so that Piper, under the cloak of invisibility could go examine the room. Outside the door, I said, "Thank you for the book Professor."  
"It was my pleasure. You know, you should explore that career. Take up herbology. It always comes in handy."  
"Thank you Professor. I was also wondering if there was a possibility that Voldemort could be alive? You _are_ the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I was just hoping that maybe you could confirm the rumors."  
The Professor hummed for a while, the only sound would be the clanging of his staff against the hard cobblestone floor. His eye was fixed ahead, not moving as usual. The man seemed to be in a dreamy state. Something unlike all others who would cower under the name.

Mooney responded, still in his dreamy state, "It would mark the end of the world as we know it if the Dark Lord is alive. Our poor Harry Potter-," he said with some malice "-would be in grave danger. But, this isn't something you children should concern yourselves with."

With that, the man hobbled into another corridor, but under his breath, I could hear twelve words that told me who he was: "I hope my Lord is alive. I hope it to be true."

* * *

 _Harry_

Something weird is going on. I keep seeing Hermione give the demigods and Neville weird looks. They all talk fervorously then stop and look nervous when I enter the scene. Perhaps, they were plotting against me to prevent me from winning the Tournament! Maybe they don't trust me to protect myself and are _still_ plotting without my consent. Whatever it is, it probably isn't good. And I keep on remembering some words and memories that seem familiar but not entirely mine.

For example, I would see the grouping of Hermione, Ron, the demigods, the demigod wizards in the room the Mirror of Erised was in. Then the memory vanished and I had trouble recalling it without writing it down. Of course there was one reoccuring memory that keeps popping up. A familiar bushy-haired girl pointed her wand towards my direction and whispered, "Obliviate." This is the spell for erasing memories(I still remember Lockhart).

It may be stupid of me to accuse my friends, but in this world, I can't trust anyone except Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. I would be nowhere without those three, though Ron was mainly moral support. The demigods had proven themselves trustworthy, but what was so secretive they couldn't tell me but told Ron and Hermione! But no offense to Ron, but he can sometimes be useless!

I made my way towards the Gryffindor common room from Quidditch practice. Hermione and Ron were waiting for me around the same corner and I waved and smiled. However, they were busy talking to each other and barely batted me an eye. It was weird and quite demoralizing after my horrible practice.  
I sighed and kept walking, not waiting for the two to finish their conversation. I went past Cho, who was hanging around the stairs. She smiled at me and asked, "Hello Harry. How's it going?"  
"Fine Cho. Thanks for asking. It seems my friends are too busy to even ask that anymore."  
She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh. That's sad. Did something happen?"  
"I don't know anymore honestly. How's it going for you?"  
She beamed brighter, "It has been really stressful with exams coming up. And Cedric has been awfully nice to me. We went to Hogsmeade together last weekend."  
I merely said, "Oh."

"Well, I better get going Harry. Have a nice day." She waved and went past me towards the school grounds. It was getting dark, and I was worried she might get hurt from the monsters the demigods keep attracting and the ones that keep trying to hunt me down. As a result, I followed in pursuit.  
I stayed close against the trees.

As the sun made its last rays of light kiss the clouds before the night, I realized I should have got my invisibility cloak. But thankfully, it was a new moon, and I would barely be seen. And if not, Hagrid's hut was always a get-away point.

I stayed close to Cho as she trekked through the forest, something that could earn detention. Along the way, I kept on hearing voices that sounded oddly familiar. It seemed muted, but it sounded like Nico? Then again, my mind has been playing tricks on me. I keep on imagining Voldemort popping out of nowhere, or some greek monster grabbing me by the throat.

Suddenly, Cho stopped. She was in the middle of a clearing, with her back towards me. She was talking to a nose-less pale man that I could instantly tell from my dreams. The Dark Lord himself. Cho didn't act that threatened Voldemort was here. But, I moved up to save Cho from the evil man who killed my parents. However, two pair of strong hands held me down and covered my mouth from shouting. It looked and saw it to be indeed Nico with his boyfriend Will. A muffled sound of protest came out but stopped when Nico glared at me so hard, I could feel as if I was going to die.

He didn't explain anything to me, but Will thankfully gave me the bare minimum. They were watching Cho and her meetings with Voldemort. He said it as if it was common knowledge. But did I know? Merlin's beard I didn't! Gasp.

I asked, "What?" But, Will covered my mouth once more. In a deadly voice I never knew he had, he whispered, "I will explain everything later. But just watch."  
I tried to make out the voices. There was Cho's flute-like voice underneath a black hood. Voldemort's raspy voice came out too, as if he was choking constantly and could never get water. How can I possibly take him seriously if I sounds like a dying cat throwing threats around, constipated? My job just got harder.

Cho said as clear as day, "My lord. Plans are going underway. The Professor gave me some ways to kill Potter in the third task."  
"Good. And I expect you to carry out the task. I have agents watching."  
Cho took a step back, but swallowed her fear and asked, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Prove your loyalty to me. Then, we can conquer the titans and bring your brother back. Kill Potter or be killed."  
Cho's brother? Titans? Loyalty? MY LORD? Oh [Elder Curse inserted here], Cho's a spy for Voldemort!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Cho is secretly a spy that is going to kill me during the Third Task in under to please Voldemort and get her brother back. And Professor Mooney, one of the _best_ DADA teachers we had in a long time, is in league with Voldemort too. And Cho's brother is trying to convince her to betray Voldemort and join Atlas and Hyperion, who still want to kill me when I have no correlation or did nothing to them whatsoever. AND you guys kept this a secret from me to protect me."

Everyone nodded. Hermione squeaked, "That's correct."  
I sighed and yelled, "Why didn't you guys trust me?! If I had known sooner, I could have helped. It's _my_ life anyway that is on the line!"  
Hazel stood up, "And it's also the lives of all the demigods out there. If Atlas and Hyperion want to kill you, then they are up to no good and could kill millions more than just you! Learn to know when your life means nothing when a WAR is at stake."  
She was breathing hard, and Frank put a hand on her shoulder in sympathy. Percy did too. It seemed everyone has their own dark past. I rarely saw Hazel get this angry. She was passionate and shy, but never this angry. It had its effect though. Something bigger was going on.

Ron noted, "Next time. We will include you into our group. Alright mate?"  
I leaned against my chair, "Fine. What else do I not know?"  
Piper whispered into my ear, "Are you dealing with Cho?"  
I didn't really know _what_ to feel about Cho. I liked her and yet she was going to kill me before the school year is over. I shrugged in all honesty. I respected her decision. She was protecting family, just like my mother did. It seems even bad guys have their drama.

Annabeth, elected team leaderish, declared, "Ok. We need to bring Cho in and question her. Perhaps during Easter break. That way, we don't have to worry about missing classes or Cho missing classes. Prevent any raise in suspicion- Yes, Harry?"  
I had my hand dropped to the ground. "One question. You guys trusted Neville over me? No offense Neville, but he doesn't keep secrets that well."  
He shrugged and people murmured in agreement. Percy laughed, "Maybe one day he will, I don't know, kill a very important snake that ends up saving wizarding kind."

Neville shook his head, chuckling, "As if. I'm clumsy as is. I'm not even brave. I could barely be worthy enough to hold the Gryffindor Sword."  
Hazel smiled, knowingly, as if the palm of the universe and the future was in her hands. "You never know."

 **So your welcome for this new addition to Demigod Trials.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I HAVE A NEW STORY CALLED "BEFORE HE MET DEATH'S SON". PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! THANKS.**

 **Trivia(This is way harder and taken from Sparknotes because I'm bored):**

 **What is the name of Mr. Dursley's oil drilling company?  
What is the name of the private school that Dudley Dursley is planning to attend in the first book?  
Who is the minister of Magic when Harry is 12?**


	22. Cho Chang

**Oh my gods. I am soooooo sorry guys. I haven't updated since like…*checks fanfiction* April! That's *counts on fingers* like 3 months! Sorry guys. (What the heck is wrong with me.) I was so busy with school during may and April. Then there was vacation and camps….and well, I decided to start watching Fairy Tail. A down-hill road to magical awesomeness, but not good for this fanfic. Again, so sorry. I'll work on more regular updates some how. I think this might be updated every other week schedule. But, we shall see!  
Reader: Oh it better happen author!  
Hope4all: Don't worry I swear!**

Summary(Cause yeah, it's been a while): Dumbledore asks Chiron to bring powerful demigods to protect Harry. Cause, what happened in his first 3 years was crazy. So he sends in the Seven, Nico, and Will. Upon arrival, they find Luna, daughter of Athena; Neville, son of Demeter; Draco, son of Athena; and Cho, daughter of Aphrodite. But they also find themselves in the Triwizard Tournament. With Annabeth as the representative, Harry is also made a second champion of Hogwarts in the tournament. Along the way, the demigods and Golden Trio find a plot to destroy Harry when Voldemort rises with the help of Hyperion, Atlas, and their follower, the donor/benefactor that attempted to kill Harry with the drakon in the second round. Cho has betrayed the group for Voldemort, but her betrayal gave insight to another traitor amongst Hogwarts. And so now, Harry and his friends have taken Cho to interrogate her. And so this chapter begins...

 **Chapter 21-Cho Chang**

 _Cho_

My vision blurred in and out. Dark. Some boy's face. Darkness. The same boy but now with glasses. Wait, that's Harry! Where am I?  
I found myself in a chair tied up with ropes and wands stuck in my face. Where's my wand? I found my belongings on the opposite side of the room guarded by a red faced Weasley. It must be that Ron kid that hangs with Harry. There was also Harry's bushy-haired friend Hermione watching closely.

Harry was slumped against the wall, head in hands. The demigods were scattered around with weapons drawn. Frank had his bow pointed towards the door while Jason and Percy pushed tables towards the door to barricade it. Piper was staring at me with a blank face and a disappointed frown.

Annabeth demanded, "Do you know why you are here?"

I shook my head, but I knew that they must have found out of my betrayal, my brother, my need to kill Harry. They took the hints alright, found my letters, right as was planned.

Piper answered for me, "Well, it's because you are working with Voldemort, Atlas, and Hyperion to kill Harry."

My head hung. "You don't understand."  
"No I don't! I don't understand how you of all people could betray your friends and family. You manipulated our trust and feelings."

Jason put a hand on Piper and silently told her to back down. Piper sighed and leaned in his arms.  
"You don't understand."

Annabeth said, "Then allow us to understand." She kneeled in front of my chair and waited for my answer. Seems to me she's the good cop while Piper's the bad cop.  
I glanced to the side at Harry, his head still in his arms.

I mumbled, "My brother died a long time ago. Somehow, in some way, he didn't die. Or it was merely a faked death. He was also a child of Aphrodite. It was weird and complicated with my dad and mom. Even I barely know it. He must have faked his death though to join Atlas and Hyperion. He never really liked the gods. Thought they were fake powers and just abandoned the world. If they were all powerful, they could create world peace, end hunger, and all that. So he believed the old rulers could save humans from themselves. And well, we were very close. I suppose I still believe he could be saved.  
That's why I worked with Voldemort. I thought Voldemort could help me save my brother. Even though Atlas and Hyperion brought Voldemort back to life, but he isn't exactly obedient towards the Titans. I don't know why, but Atlas and Hyperion want Harry as well. I couldn't figure it out. I'm not that trusted among Atlas and Hyperion despite my brother's trust in me. I guess I am guilt-tripped in trying to save him because I couldn't years ago."

My captors didn't say anything for a while. But Harry spoke up, "Was your brother the one who donated the drakon in the second round?"  
"I believe so. Under orders from Atlas and Hyperion."

Ron huffed, "What I don't understand is why Dumbledore didn't see this one coming!"

Hermione nodded, "That's still a mystery. But maybe Dumbledore doesn't want to create chaos and terror during the tournament. Maybe he truly knows and is working on a way to stop Voldemort."  
Draco scoffed, "Or you're giving the old man too much credit."  
Harry frowned, "You don't know that."

Neville stuttered, "C-can we n-not fight in front of our h-hostage?"

Luna dropped her upside-down Quibbler magazine and stared at Harry like a specimen. "I suppose Harry was marked by Voldemort, a sign of evil. His mark of evil, the scar, could be used to perform some powerful magic."

Everyone stared at Luna in awe. I asked, "How do you know this?"  
"Well, Cho, my father is quite open with what I read."

Annabeth muttered, "True daughter of Athena."  
Leo laughed, "Jealousy isn't a good look on you Annabeth."  
Percy mumbled, "Her pride is being attacked."

I asked, "So can I get out of here now?"  
Annabeth frowned, "Wait! Why would you tell us all this? Aren't we your enemy?"  
I sighed and shook my head, "I got into something I can't back out of. I want to help my brother, but I never really wanted to kill or hurt anyone. I left you hints because I needed help."

Percy nodded, "That's pretty smart!"  
Jason laughed.

Leo asked, "Sooooooo what are we going to do with our hostage?"  
"Hey! Yeah, when are you all going to let me go?"

Harry stood up, "Here's the deal. We can help you Cho. But, we need to figure out what Atlas and Hyperion want with us. We also need to find out who else is the traitor in Hogwarts."  
"Oh that's easy. Professor Mooney."  
"What?!"

Ron asked, "How is that possible? My father trusts him! He's a trusted member of the magical society."  
"I don't know. But it's not the real Mooney. I heard rumors from my brother that there was some plot to take Mooney's spot. I don't know the details."

Hermione nodded, "Bottom line. We will need Cho to remain as an agent for Atlas and Hyperion. Except a double agent for us. We can help save her brother, Mooney, and Harry."  
"That works for me. I never wanted to betray you guys. I just wanted to save my brother. I'm so sorry."  
Harry shook his head, "Save it. Just wait till we beat Voldemort!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Annabeth_

Stab. Slash. Stab. Slash. Training kept my nerves down. From what Luna said, Harry could be the key to unlocking a very powerful spell. From what seems to be a theme though is bringing back life. First Cho's supposed brother. Then there's Voldemort. Could they be trying to bring back Kronos again? Or maybe Gaea? Or someone even worse…

"Are you okay?" Annabeth whipped around and her knife went flying past Percy and into the wall.  
"It's just you Seaweed Brain."  
"You going to answer the question Wise Girl?"  
"I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"What Atlas and Hyperion could be using Harry for."  
"And that is?"  
"I don't know. It's just a hunch."  
"Whatever you say Annabeth."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Cho_

Voldemort smiled, "Did you complete the potion?"  
"Yes. I did. Will I be using it on Potter?"  
"No. We merely said that to fool Atlas and Hyperion. They need him dead to unlock his power. But I want to kill him myself. And I want to be free from Atlas and Hyperion's control. Therefore, I will use that potion on them."

"But they're Titans! They can't be killed!"  
"Surely they can go into a slumber. Long enough so _I_ can take over the world, not those stupid giants."

I mumbled, "They're titans."  
"The point is, child, you serve me. So hand over the potion."

I sighed and dished out the bottle from the pockets of my cloak. My hand hid behind my back and I gestured to Nico behind me to get back.

I handed a bottle over to the greedy hands of a noseless man. On second thought, I should have faked the potion, but Nico assured me later that if the bottle worked, we would have less enemies. And besides, Atlas and Hyperion are the only ones that the demigods are worried about. They are strictly forbidden from interrupting Harry's natural flow of fate. And I agree with that perfectly. Voldemort is Harry's enemy. His alone. I suppose it will be hard for Percy and Jason to resist being a hero, but I suppose they've done it before.

Voldemort laughed, "Thank you my loyal servant. I swear, I will bring your brother back to you. From now on, you are to report to my other servant every week."  
Then suddenly, he disappeared into a flowing dark smoke that billowed into the sky. His laughter reached the core of my body, and anger filled me up. There was something evil about the sky and the sense of tension. Something was about to go down.

 **So, this might be a bit short. But it's been a while. And don't worry the Third Task is happening next chapter! The end of this fanfic is coming near. So I would like to use this space to thank everyone so far who reviewed, fav, followed, and more! Thank you so much!-hope4all**


	23. The Third Task

**So I know I promised that I would update like twice a month and that has passed. And It's almost the end of the month. But hey! I fulfilled. This is a pretty long chapter and some parts are taken from the book itself with added flair and cut stuff too. So…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Now I will like to thank all of you who have stayed with me on this long road of Demigod Trials. And DON'T WORRY! There's only a few chapters left of this wonderful fanfiction. One of my very first. And I would like to say (*getting sentimental*) that this was a great experience and I know my writing has greatly improved from before. This will help me with my current novelS (yes, I have so many ideas that there are currently too many to count that I'm working on) and maybe publishing in the future? If you guys want to check it out I can work on sending you some links for editing and feedback. But for now….. The THIRD TASK!**

 **Chapter 22-The Third Task**

 _Leo_  
"But Dumbledore! Cho is proof that Voldemort's out there!" screamed Annabeth.

I yawned and started counting the oil spots on my overalls. All the demigods were crammed into Dumbledore's humongous office.  
Dumbledore's eyes merely twinkled.

Jason further explained, "If Voldemort is that hellbent in destroying Harry, there's no doubt he will strike along with associate Professor Moody!"  
"Are you sure Professor Moody is in league with Voldemort?" The man continued smiling.  
Hazel nodded, "We are sure Professor."

"Do you know why I hadn't done anything yet to stop this threat?"  
I whispered, "Maybe too scared?"

Piper elbowed me and glared at me to shut up.

"No Mr. Valdez. It's because I have the Ministry of Magic breathing down my necks. As such, I entrusted you to keep Mr. Potter safe. And you have the information now to help him. There's truly no point in telling me as I can rarely do much except tighten security. And don't worry about Professor Moody. I'm sure he will show his true colors. But I really doubt Professor Moody is the one in league with Voldemort. Only time will tell."

Frank shrugged, "That makes sense. Your hands are tied. But you can still help us in other ways."  
"In what ways Mr. Zhang?"  
"You can stop the Tournament."

"I'm afraid I cannot. That would alert Voldemort's agents and Voldemort that we know something is wrong. The only way we can go further is to keep with the Tournament."  
Nico nodded, "We understand sir. We'll try our best to protect Harry."

Will interjected, "Remember though. We can't defeat Voldemort. That would only ruin and interfere with his destiny. Our duty now is the titans Atlas and Hyperion."

Percy asked, "Wait. Who's holding up the sky?"  
I shot up, "What? This isn't Chicken Little Percy. The sky isn't falling."

Annabeth shook her head, "No Leo. In the myths, Atlas is usually holding up the sky to prevent earth from being destroyed. But Percy's right. If Atlas is to carry his plans, he has to have someone carrying them out or holding the world for him. And we still don't know what they want with Harry."

Piper shrugged, "We could ask Cho to find out? She was curious too and sent a letter to her brother a few days ago. First letter apparently. She's hoping for some answers."

Dumbledore smiled, "Seems you have this taken cared of. Now if you can excuse me, I have a staff meeting to attend to."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" _You're too late demigod"_ whispered the shadows. This was most definitely a dream. Probably Voldemort or Atlas or Hyperion or whoever entering my mind the night before the third task. Try to stop me. Say it's too late. It's futile. This villain monologuing is usually the luck we demigods need to beat our enemies.

Out of the shadows appeared a stony man the size of a skyscraper. Atlas. He continued, " _Our plans are already in action. Our men in position. Our goal almost in our reach. You godlings can't beat us. You can't-"_

" _Sorry to interrupt, but I have a question,"_ I said to the shadows.

" _What_ is _it demigod?"_  
I shook my head. " _Couldn't you have been nicer, like 'yeah what's your question?'. But anyway, what are you planning with Harry?"_

" _You mean the Cursed Potter."_

" _Yes, wait 'cursed'?"_

" _The one with the lightning bolt. Make sure we are talking about the same Potter."_

" _Yeah, no. It's the same one."  
_ " _Good. This boy was cursed by the pale noseless man. He has special magic since his mother sacrificed herself to protect him. A special magic that's hard to find. And it's all tappable through his scar."_

" _You mean the power of love right?"_

" _Ugh, that ghastly product of Aphrodite."  
_ " _Well why do you need this power?"  
_ " _For what else then bring back my brother and mother back. It will be the end of the gods' reign. We Titans will rule! And not those Giant half-brothers. They aren't coming back. I'd be too much to compete for our share of the earth if they come back."_

" _Meaning you have to share your mother Gaea, who prefers the giants. Wow, who knew Titans were such mommy boys."_

" _Insolent demigod! Shut your little mouth. We will use Potter to gain power. What else."_

" _Just making sure. Who knows, maybe world peace. End poverty, hunger. Something good. But why are all powerful beings want_ more _power."_

" _You wouldn't understand leech."_

" _Well, I think this dream has been dragged on long enough. Bye Atlas."_

 _..._

"And that's what happened."

Piper shook her head, "That was pretty sassy against a giant, and Atlas no less. And I can't believe you took a nap before the third task!"

I shrugged, "Being a hyperactive demigod requires thousands of calories and ten hours of sleep."  
"Yeah, but now we know their plans." said Percy amongst handful of pudding and pastries.

Jason sighed, "Well. We have a tournament to prepare for. Piper and I are going to get into our positions." With that Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Percy (being half-dragged with food stuck in his mouth) went to find seats in the stands to watch the third task.  
Nico asked, "Does anyone know what the third task is?"  
Will shrugged, "I saw them grow hedges. As in a maze. Maybe something like that."

Frank nodded, "And probably no ordinary maze. Maybe booby traps and monsters."

Annabeth laughed, "As expected of a Triwizard tournament."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Harry_

"Harry, you ready?"  
"As ready as I can be Hermione."  
"Blimey mate, you'll be fine." said the twins in unison.  
Ron nodded, "You'll win for sure."

There were more courses than usual for the dinner, but I was too nervous to eat much. It was sure to bite me back later. When the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall turned a dusty purple, Dumbledore rose from the staff table. The hall turned silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

As Harry got up, the Gryffindor table exploded into applause. The Weasleys and Hermione wished him luck as he headed out of the Great Hall with the other champions.  
Annabeth came trotting besides him until they fell into a comfortable walk. She said, "Don't worry. My friends will make sure nothing will happen to you."

"I appreciate it, but sooner or later I'm going to have to face Voldemort."  
She shook her head, "It's what the Fates laid out, but you aren't ready now. It took Percy a few years to be ready to defeat Kronos. Right now, you aren't mentally or physically prepared. There's still much to learn Harry."

Bagman came up to me and put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked as we went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," I said. Sure I was nervous, but all the hexes and spells I've been practicing were all in my mind. It made me feel better to know I'm prepared.

We walked onto the Quidditch field, which was more of a garden than a field. A twenty-foot high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them; the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond the little void looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. They sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Not a cloud in sight.

Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached us.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"  
We all nodded. Annabeth and I exchanged glances. If Moody was directly a part of the task, things could go wrong quickly.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.  
"Good luck, Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his want at his throat, muttered, " _Sonorus_ ," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you have the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"  
Cheers and applause send birds fluttering into the sky.

"In second place, with eighty-three points, it's Miss Annabeth Chase of Pythia Academy!"  
The demigods all stood up and cheered and danced for Annabeth so loudly that everyone was just looking at them weirdly. I saw Annabeth just smack her head against her hand in embarrassament..

"In third place, with eighty points-Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause.

"And in fourth place- Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"  
All the boys dog-whistled and cheered loudly to the discontent of their fellow students.

I looked out into the stands, but I could just make out Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione halfway up the stands. I waves up at them, and they waves back, beaming.

"So… on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three- two- one-"  
He gave a short blast on his whistle, and I hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were sto tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. I pulled out my wand, muttered, " _Lumos_ ," and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

After about fifty yards, there was a fork in the path. We looked at each other and I took the left while he took the right.

I heard the whistle a second time. Annabeth had entered. I sped up and chose a path that seem completely deserted. I turned right, holding my wand as high as possible, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Nothing.

The whistle. Krum was in the running. I kept looking behind me. The old feeling that I was being watched was upon me. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. I reached another fork.

Another whistle. Fleur was in. All champions were now inside this dark maze. I had better speed things up.  
" _Point me_." I whispered to my want, holding it flat in my palm. The wand spun around once and pointed towards his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and I knew that I need to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best I could do was take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when I reached a right turn and took it, I again found my way unblocked. I whispered, "That's strange. They would at least stock the maze with monsters or creatures as such. It would make it harder. Surely I should have met something by now?"  
It felt that the maze were luring me into a false sense of security. Then I heard movement behind me. I held out my want, ready to attack, but the beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. He looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

He cursed, "Hagrid's Blast-ended Skrewts! They're enormous- I only just got away!" _So there are monsters. That's strange. Why is my path still deserted?_

He shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between myself and the skrewts, I hurried off again. Then, as I turned a corner, I saw… a dementor gliding toward me. These creatures were once the ban of my existence back in Second Year with Lupin as my DADA teacher.

Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. I could hear its rattling breath; I felt clammy coldness stealing over me, but… I summoned the happiest thought I could, and concentrated with all my mouth of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Ron and Hermione. I raised my wand, and cried, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A silver stag erupted from the end of my wand and galloped full stead toward the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hemp of its robes… wait, dementors never stumble.

"Hang on!" I shouted, advancing in the wake of my silver Patronus, "You're a boggard! Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke, while the silver stag faded. I could've used some company, but I needed to move on.

Left...right...left...right. Twice I found myself in dead ends. I did the Four-Point Spell again and found I was too far east. I turned back, took a right, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of him.

I approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. It looked like some I blast it?

" _Reducto_!" The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact.  
"Blimey! I should have known. Reductor Curse was for solid objects. Should I walk through…?"

I was still hesitating when I heard a scream.  
I yelled, "Fleur?"

There was silence. I stared all around me. What happened? Her scream was from somewhere ahead. I took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Annabeth_

"Fleur! Are you okay?" I rocked her limp body to get her awake. She moaned but no sign of conscious.  
I cursed inwardly, _Great. I have no idea how to get the red sparks from her wand. I have to try somehow._

 _Snap!_ I whipped around, holding my knife and flashed it in every direction. I cried, "Who's there?"  
Silence. _Think Annabeth, think!_

"Harry's not here! And I have no intention of winning the Triwizard Tournament! So whoever you are, come out immediately!"  
Leaves fell as something stirred from inside the hedge. A voice whispered, "Two champions down. Two more to go."  
Hades' underpants. Plan B it is.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Cedric (surprise! Didn't expect to see me, eh?)_

"What are you doing?" I screamed, "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

Krum raised his wand. His eyes were all misty, as if he was being enchanted. Or maybe he was always like that.  
" _Crucio_!" I fell to the ground and started squirming in pain. It was as if I was being stabbed everywhere in my body with poison for blood.

Some footsteps and a voice cried, " _Stupefy!"_ The pain stopped and I panted on the ground. Two Harry's became one. He asked, "Are you all right?" He grabbed my arm roughly to get me back on my feet.

"Yeah. Yeah… I don't believe it..he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me…"  
I got up, but I was still shaking. We both looked down at Krum.  
"I can't believe this… I thought he was all right," Harry said.  
"So did I."

"Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?"  
"Yeah. You don't think Krum go her too?"  
"I don't know."

"Should we leave him here?"  
"No," said Harry, "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come down and collect him. Otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a skrewt."  
"He'd deserve it," I mumbled, but I still sent red sparks in the air.

I looked at Harry and said, "Well...I s'pose we'd get going. We are competitors after all."

"Oh...yeah...right…" We went up the dark path without speaking and I turned right. I silently hoped that Annabeth and Harry would be alright in this maze

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Harry_

I used my spell to make sure I was going the right direction. I couldn't stop thinking about Krum. Using an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow human being meant a life sentence in Azkaban. Surely, he didn't want the Triwizard Cup that badly…

Every so often I hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made sure I was getting near the heart of the maze. I strode down a long, straight path, and saw movement once again. My beam of wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which I had only seen in picture form, in _Monster Book of Monsters_.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion:great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon me as I approached.

She paced side to side, blocking my progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice.  
"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."  
"So….so will you move please?" I begged.

"No. Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess- I let you pass. Answer wrongly- I attack. Remain silent- I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

My stomach dropped. Where is Hermione or Annabeth when you need them. If the riddle was too hard, I could just keep silent and find a different path. But doesn't hurt trying.

"Okay. Can I hear the riddle?"  
The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

 _Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless flutters,  
Toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters.  
What am I?_

I gaped at her. _Voiceless it cries?_ _Mouthless mutters?_ It can't be an animal. Maybe an element. Water? _Wingless flutters?_ Wings? Maybe the sky? _Toothless bites?_ Fire can be painful.

I walked to the far side of the path and just hoped some higher power could save me. I waited and thought. But something wispy came. The hedges' leaves flew a bit. And the howling wind. _Wind! That's it!_

"You are the wind!"

The sphinx smiled broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for me to pass. I broke into a run. Victory was so close!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Annabeth_

I turned corner after corner. I looked behind me, hoping no one was following me. I ended up creating some sparks to get Fleur to safety, but now Harry was in danger. He can't have that Triwizard Cup! He just can't win!

I ran through this dark path until I was faced with a sphinx, laying down. She tilted her head and said, "This is the closest path to your goal. Be wary, one before you has passed me."

 _Must be either Harry or Cedric! But, nonetheless, they can't reach the cup!_

"I see. I must answer a riddle to pass?"  
"Yes. If you are wrong, I shall attack. If you are silent, I will let you leave unharmed."

"Ok. Hit me."

 _First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

Unwilling to kiss? There's so many. Wait, let's think this through logically.

First, a person in disguise. Secrets and tells lies. Spies?

Second, _Middle of Middle_? ….. That's 'D'. And _End of end_ must be the same logic. 'D D'

 _The sound often heard During the search for a hard-to-find word_ ?... 'Er'!

"I would not kiss a spider!" Ugh, just thinking of one gives me goosebumps.

The sphinx nodded and let me through. Finally. I'm coming guys. Just stay away from that cup!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Harry_

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of me.  
Cedric! Cedric was going to get there first. He was sprinting as fast as he could toward the cup. I could never catch him.  
Then I saw something immense over a hedge to my left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with my own. It was moving so fast Cedric was about to run into it.

I bellowed, "Cedric! On your left!"  
Cedric looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and void colliding with hit, but in his haste, he tripped. I saw his wand fly out as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Cedric.

I yelled, " _Stupefy!"_ to no effect. The spider jerked, scuttled around, and ran at me instead.

" _Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!_ " But it was no use. The spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. I had one horrifying glimpse of eight shining black eyes and razor-sharp pincers before it was upon me. I was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, I tried to kick it, but when my leg connected with the pincers,, excruciating pain resonated throughout my body. I could hear Cedric yelling, " _Stupefy!_ " But he had no better luck.

I shouted, " _Expelliarmus!"_

Thankfully the Disarming Spell made the spider drop me, but I fell twelve feet onto my already injured leg that crumpled beneath me.  
Without a second thought, I raise my wand and aimed for the underbelly of the beast. " _Stupefy!_ " just as Cedric yelled the same thing.  
The combined attack from our spells was super effective. The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs.

"Harry, are you all right?" Cedric shouted.

I called back, panting, "I'm all right." I looked down at my leg. It was bleeding, and I could see some sort of thick, gluey secretion from the spider's pincers on my torn robes. I tried to get up, but my leg shook so badly that I had no support. I leaned against a hedge, gasping for breath, and looked around.

Cedric was standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, gleaming behind him.  
I called, "Take it. Go on, take it. You're there. End this giant mess."  
But Cedric didn't move. He just stood there, looking at me. Then he stared at the cup. I saw a look of longing on his face in its golden light. I understood him. It was finally his time to shine. His time to prove that Hufflepuff had a chance amongst all of Gryffindor's glory.

But….Cedric said, "You take it. You should win. That's twice you've saved my neck in here."  
"That's no how it's supposed to work." I felt angry. Despite all my efforts, Cedric beat me there. Just like how he beat me to Cho. "The one who reached the cup first gets the points. And besides, I'm not going to win any races on this leg."

He merely shook his head.

"Stop being noble. Just take it, then we can get out of here."

Cedric watched me. "You told me about the dragons. I would've gone down in the first task if you hadn't told me."  
I snapped, "I had help helped me with the egg. We're square."  
"I also had help on the egg in the first place."

"We're still square."

"You should've got more points on the second task. You and Annabeth both were transports somewhere else due to someone else's tampering of the task."  
I bitterly said, "Just take the damn cup!"

"No," said Cedric. He stepped over the spider's legs and walked towards Harry. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries.

"Go on," Cedric said.  
I looked at the cup. For a moment, I saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. I saw myself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of the crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than I had ever seen it before… and then the picture faded, and I found himself starting at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

"Both of us."

"What?"  
"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."  
"You- you sure?"  
"Yeah… we've helped each other out, right? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

"You're on. Come here."  
Cedric grabbed my arm and helped me toward the plinth where the cup stood. We were about to reach for it when a voice called out, "Stop! Don't touch it! It's a trap!"

A hand pulled ours back and shoved us onto the ground. There was Annabeth, bruised and bleeding, kicking the cup away from us.

She panted, "It's a trap. Just don't touch it."

Cedric asked, "Annabeth, what are you going about? If we don't take the cup, the game won't end!"  
She shook her head, "It's better than facing Voldemort."

Cedric and I exclaimed at once, "What?"

"It seems she figured it out. The poor little godling. But don't worry. We planned for this." A voice muttered.

From the hedge emerged a Professor Moody covered in leaves. He glared at Annabeth, who stood firm with her knife.

"It seems my Lord had underestimated you godlings despite Hyperion's warnings." The current godling stared at Moody and bared her knife. She asked, "Are you really Professor Moody? I searched him up. Apparently he was an avid fighter against Voldemort. So who are you really?"  
The man cackled, "Right you are! I'm not the real Professor Moody. But that doesn't matter because my lord will have Potter no matter what."

The man pointed his wand up and green smoke came billowing out of the maze. It all rearranged itself into a green skull with a snake coming out of it.

Cedric yelped, "The Death Eater's Sign! A sign of Voldemort!"  
Suddenly, noise raged from the crowd. They must have seen the sign.

I sent red sparks from my wand, hoping to gather someone's attention to come help us. However, our worries were just beginning as black smoke came spiraling downwards toward us. From the smoke, arose a noseless pale man. Voldemort is here.

 **So that was a pretty long chapter. Don't worry Atlas and Hyperion will also make an appearance. So just wait for the next installment! And for those starting school soon, good luck, cause I will be too!-hope4all**


	24. Voldemort

**So it's been a while, cause like school and stuff was hard to get adjusted too. Especially with lots of tests upcoming this year. This is a big year for me. And this is a pretty long chapter. And, I think we're two chapters away from the end. Ahhhhhhh. (Sad, but then I can work on other stuff like Amelie Gray...) ANyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23-Voldemort**

 _Harry_

"Run! Run!" I screamed. I limp-sprinted towards an opening in the hedge with Cedric and Annabeth watching my back. We kept running, but the hedge beside us disappeared, leaving a smoking crater. More spells rained down from above, destroying the ground and the hedge around us.

Annabeth whispered, "Let's hope they make a path for us to escape this pathetic maze."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the maze started sinking into the ground. There surrounding what would have been the perimeter of the maze was all the professors reciting an incantation.

The crowd was in utter chaos as some ran back towards the school for shelter, some screamed in utter shock, and some whipped out wands, ready to fight. It was quite a relief that everyone else say the sign. That, I wasn't imagining Voldemort.

McGonagall approached us and asked, "Are you three alright?"

"Yes, Professor," replied Cedric, "But what just happened?"  
Annabeth hummed, "It seems the Triwizard Cup was a trap for Harry."

"But. Voldemort, Voldemort. H-he's b-back?"

"Yep. That wasn't an illusion. I don't know much about this Voldemort character, but I know he's dangerous."

McGonagall nodded, "Extremely. He sparked a war a few decades ago. Killed thousands of wizards and witches, and muggles too."

"Annabeth! Are you okay?!" Percy and the crew came running from the stands once they have spotted us.

She nodded but asked, "Professor. What happened to Krum and Fleur?"  
"They're in the Hospital Wing right now. But we have more pressing matters."  
Piper shook her head, "Yeah. We saw a green skull with a snake. What happened in there?"  
I quivered, "Voldemort came for me."  
Jason put a hand on my shoulder, "We'll help out. Don't worry."

"I sincerely doubt that. Son of Jupiter."

Someone fell from the sky and a tremor shook the earth. More screams erupted from the crowds as a muscular man 6 feet tall with a beard. His skin shined like a thousand heated pennies, and his armor was like the sun, but his light was harsher than the sun. Almost brutal. In his left hand was a wooden spear as tall as him with a blunt point.

Hazel whispered, "Hyperion."  
Leo shielded his eyes and asked, "Where's yo boy Atlas?"

Hyperion snarled, "It's none of your concern little boy."

Annabeth inquired, "I wonder if he's still holding up the sky?"  
Hyperion hissed and raised his hand. Suddenly fire erupted out of nowhere and encircled us.

" _Aqua Erecto_!" A shot of water came and tried to quell the flames. Hermione screamed, "Are you all okay?"  
Hyperion cackled, "You think you can stamp out my flames of hatred? Muhahahaha!"

Leo smirked, "At least I can go through it."

Cedric screamed, "What are you thinking? You can't do that! You'll die!"

Leo touched the flame but stumbled backwards. The mad Titan smirked, "My flames are different than the that of this Earth."

"We'll see about that." Leo turned into a flaming man and Cedric and I gasped in surprise. It still surprises me, yes. I have to resist the urge to dose him with the ocean.

Jason said, "As Leo does that, Frank could you transform into an eagle to get some of us out of here?"  
"Sure." Frank's nose turned sharp and yellow and his arms became fatter and with feathers. Soon he was a full-blown giant eagle. He grabbed Hazel and Annabeth by his talons, and Piper grabbed on his scruff. Soon they landed on the other side of the flames. Jason controlled the winds to fly.

Hyperion snarled, "It seems I've gone rusty over the year."

Leo emerged from the flames with his hair slightly burnt. He asked, "Why couldn't you guys help me out?"

Piper shrugged, "You had it covered."  
"Enough with the chit chat." said Frank as he pulled out a bow from his backpack that transformed into arrows, "There's a bunch of us and there's one of him."

"It's not best to underestimate me. Unless you want a death wish." Hyperion withdrew a sword from its scabbard and raised it. Out of the woods came millions of hellhounds, dracanae, some hundred-hands ones, cyclops and more.

Leo yelled, "Are you kidding me?! We're lucky that Atlas isn't here."

"My nephew would be here if he wasn't busy. But I can handle puny demigods. Attack!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Piper_

I drew out my Katoptris and started slashing at all the monsters that came towards me. Spells were flying in every direction. I shouted to Jason, flying alongside me, "Where's Harry?"  
"I don't know. We must have lost him during the fight!"

"We can't allow Voldemort or Hyperion get him!"

"I know!"

"I'm going after him!"  
"Ok! I'll cover you!"

Jason sent a gust of wind towards me, lifting me over a few monsters. I started running, passing Percy and Annabeth, Leo, and some wizards. I finally found him with Hermione, the Weasleys and Cedric. They were fighting men in dark robes and masks with sticks in hand. Spells, like lasers, flew left and right.

But behind Harry, there was Voldemort, the pale noseless man, aiming his wand. I yelled, "Watch out, Harry!" I jumped towards him.

Just a second later, I heard a " _Crucio!_ " and I started writhing in pain. Harry screamed, " _Stupefy!_ "  
The spell rebounded and hit a tree. Through my blurry vision, I saw double Harry's shooting spell after spell. After failed attempt after failed attempt, he shouted and tackled Voldemort to the ground, breaking the connection of the spell.

I panted on the ground and reached for my dagger. Hermione rushed over to me and muttered some healing spells/jinxes. I whispered, "Thanks."  
"No problem. The least I could do. Our spells don't seem to do much damage."  
"Try combining our spells." said Cedric, "It worked for Harry and me in the maze."  
Hermione nodded, the idea dawning on her face, "That makes sense. Piper, you should rest up. That spell isn't something to take lightly. And Voldemort casted it too; he's a master when it comes to Unforgivable spells."

"I got it Hermione. It's fine," I smiled, "Just get back into the battle."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Cho_

I saw from a distance Harry barreling towards Voldemort. I ran over, throwing spells over my shoulder and watching the Death Eaters occupied with Harry's friends.

"Harry, are you ok?" I helped Harry up and gave him his glasses.

He smiled, "Thanks."

There across the way was the pale man growling and wiping his face from sweat.

Voldemort hissed, "What _is_ this? Why did you betray me like this?"

"How did I betray you if I wasn't with you in the first place? Our interests just aligned momentarily. But after I realized what truly happened to my brother, I realized Harry was not my enemy. And this 'brother' you speak of isn't someone I know anymore."

"Insolent girl! Your brother is in my ranks. Fighting alongside today. Come back to me and I'll reunite the both of you. I can clearly tell you still love him."  
I stiffened and gasped, "What?! That's a lie!"  
"He's fighting alongside me today. And soon he will help me destroy Atlas and Hyperion with that potion you gifted me."

"But he aligned himself with Atlas and Hyperion. He told me that himself! When the time comes, he would betray you, just like he would betray his family. Like he did me." Harry started tugging at my sleeve, silently telling me to just drop the conversation.  
"Yes. But recall, I was the one who promised you I could bring your brother back to you. He's not completely alive. He was dead inside when I found him. He helped me achieve my goal. And we're so close. Potter is within my grasp!"

Harry snarled, "Enough with the chatter. _Expelliarmus!"_

A red beam shot through towards Voldemort who merely stepsided to avoid it.

I screamed, " _Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort cackled, "This is why you can't defeat me. You don't have the guts to use _true_ power! The Unforgivable spells! You're morals keep you from defeating me!"

"We'll see about that!" said Harry. He was raring to unleash another spell, but a spell came flying towards him. Right next to Voldemort was another Death Eater.

The 'Dark Lord' and his man started bellowing spell after spell towards us. I quickly snatched Harry and dragged him towards some cover. He groaned, "What happened?"  
"You got hit. We're going to have to lay low for a bit."  
Harry sprung up, "No! Voldemort's still out there!"  
"Harry. We can't risk us getting killed."  
"He killed my parents!"  
I sighed, "I understand that, but we can't be reckless. Voldemort probably has more forces than we do. Our only chance is to start an internal war between our enemy."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Voldemort wants you. And so do Hyperion for some reason. If we can convince Hyperion that Voldemort will betray him, they will start fighting, giving us a chance to seize victory."

"Got it. But how can we convince Hyperion of that."  
"I'm sure Annabeth and Piper know about that. Or Luna. Those three are smart. They've got it covered."  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Draco_

"Father! Where are you, Father?!"

Crabbe and Goyle disappeared. With the Death Eater's in the area, there is no doubt they've gone to join their fathers. This isn't good. Chances are Father must have joined Voldemort or ran away, the more likely option. I rushed past the numerous students towards Luna, who was jinxing hellhounds left and right.

A dracanae came slithering towards me and I took a knife that landed in its head; the snake crumbled into dust. I yelled to my sister, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm doing fine. I would worry about Harry. He's probably going after Voldemort. Annabeth and the others would be fine. They're seasoned warriors. Go after Harry."

I nodded and hurried to where I last saw Harry. Which was never. Great, I'm totally lost.

"Draco. Come here."

I whipped around and saw a hint of blonde in the forest. I drawled, "Father, is that you?"

"Hurry, Draco. We must leave. The Dark Lord is back!"  
"Father, are you _afraid_ of Voldemort?"

There was silence. Just the background of grunts and yells from the battlefield.  
"What isn't there to be afraid of? We must leave!"  
I shook my head in pity, "No wonder you joined Voldemort. You're such a coward, Father. And I can't just abandon my friends and family to the wrath of a man you are afraid of."

Father whisper-yelled, "Draco! Come back here!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Jason_

I flipped my spear in the air and it transformed into an imperial gold sword. I thrusted it into the air and storm clouds gathered, lending lightning into my sword. I lowered the sword towards Hyperion's direction and I felt the course of electricity flow through me. Mind you, I'm no Flash, but I can definitely summon electricity.

Hyperion grunted under the lightning, but it didn't faze him. Instead, his flames surrounding him increased, spreading around to create a hellblaze.  
I heard Annabeth yell, "Percy! Remember, last time we faced him?

"Do I? Tar-that pit swallowed him and Krios!"

I shouted, "But we don't have that here. Is there another way?"

Annabeth nodded, "Percy, back in the Battle of Manhattan, you created a hurricane to stop his fire power!"

Hyperion cackled, "You think that'll work again puny demigods! I've grown in power. There's no way you can stop me with a measly hurricane. My flames only glow brighter!"

The Mad Titan put his hands together at his side and flames started condensing into a ball of pure light. He then pushed the flame ball in our direction, like a Kamehameha.

We all made a mad sprint to the sides with some flattening onto the ground. There, in the wake of the huge blast, was a circle shaped tunnel in the forest. Just pure destruction around. Birds flying and the smell of burnt flesh. Even the bones were gone.

Leo yelled, "Would you stop it Goku?! This is how you do it. Kame hame ha!" Leo did the same exact movements as Hyperion and shot a flame ball towards Hyperion, who batted it away easily.

I flew over to Percy, who was chopping down some monsters. I suggested, "You said you beat Hyperion with a hurricane, right?"  
"Yeah. It doused his flames enough for tree spirits to capture him."

"Well. If his power has grown, then we just need twice the power in a hurricane."  
"That...makes sense. But then-"  
Annabeth yelled, "Don't worry. The rest of us will take him once he's weakened."

"Ok. Let's do it. But, we're not holding hands."  
"Yeah, wouldn't dream of it."

I closed my eyes and felt a tug in my stomach. I heard thunder rage with screams of wizards. I heard water rushing and running together with the storm clouds. We were doing it. A hurricane.

I opened my eyes and a giant cyclone of clouds and water circled over Hyperion, unleashing rain and lightning. Some of the lightning destroyed nearby monsters and weakened Hyperion, leaving him open to the others' attacks.

Frank fired arrows; Leo unleashed fire balls like a madman; Hazel charged with her sword; Annabeth stabbed him behind his knees; Nico summoned some skeletons; Piper charmed some dracane to fighting him. With some more blows, he was on his knees. Leo lit up in flames and said, "You're a pathetic Titan of Fire. Bye Hyperion."

Leo shot fireballs towards Hyperion's spot. Once the smoke settled down, Hyperion was gone, only a spear remained. With a huge statue of a man holding it.

Leo yelled, "Are you kidding me?! Just when we got rid of them all, Atlas comes in!"  
Atlas cackled, "Hyperion swapped places with me and decided it was my turn to play." He looked around to see the chaos that ensued. He continued, shaking his head, "I should have been here first. That uncle of mine is too hot-headed. But, nonetheless, demigods, this is when you'll truly lose. Prepare to beg for my mercy!"

Annabeth screamed, "Stop!"

Everyone in the battlefield looked at her in confusion. Atlas just huffed smoke out of his nostrils like a mother embarrassing her son.  
"You don't want to fight us, Atlas!"  
"Of course I do, demigods!"  
"No, you don't."  
Leo asked, "Annabeth, are you crazy? You stalling or something?"  
"No, Leo! Listen, Atlas. Voldemort wants Harry, and so do you. But don't you realize that you _both_ can't have him!"  
Atlas stroked his chin, "I'm sure we can split him fifty-fifty. I mean, we only need his blood. After Voldemort kills him, we good."  
"But….but...Voldemort is planning to rid you first!"  
The statue man exploded, "WHAT!"  
"Yes. He got his servants to find a deadly potion to destroy you!"  
"He knows he can't kill me, right?"  
Piper, understanding what's going on, interjected, "But...he can immobilize you with this potion!"  
"But why would he want to destroy me? I thought we were friends. Had a good relationship going. Granted, I mostly just ordered him around, but we had few good game nights. Though they always ended in the man turning into smoke…."

"Exactly! Voldemort hates being told what to do!" I screamed.

"Son of thunder, if you deceive me into destroying my fellow comrade, I mean servant, than you will surely pay!"

I shook my head, "We're telling the truth! How about we go see our little noseless friend, huh?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Cho_

"Potter! Face your doom!" screeched Voldemort.

I pressed my chest closer to the ground and in the shadows of the trees.  
" _Avada Kedavra. Crucio!_ " Spells flew left and right, hitting trees that crumpled into dust.  
Harry whispered, "We're sitting ducks!"  
"I know, but it's better than getting killed out there! Don't you see that Voldemort has the Death Eaters by his side right now?"  
I glanced up to see the black robes floating by Voldemort, shooting spells. Definitely pinned. We need some miracle from the gods.

Suddenly a cry came out and a flash of blonde came hurling towards Voldemort.

Harry whispered, "Draco!"  
I tugged at Harry, getting him to follow me as we sneaked out with Voldemort and his group preoccupied.

Harry mumbled, "I'm not doing nothing again! _Stupefy_!"

I shot some spells too, trying to save Draco from doing a Harry. Reckless abandonment.

Voldemort starting whispering something; then all his Death Eaters joined in, creating a chant. Draco stumbled back towards us, raising his hand to his eyes, squinting. "Potter, what are they _doing_?"  
"How would I know Draco!" he screamed.  
"Boys, we can definitely tell it's nothing good. We have to stop it!"  
"Not on my watch." A cloaked man appeared from the woods. His wand was raised towards us, lit, ready to shoot a spell.

Draco sighed, "Scram. We're a bit busy." He shot a green spell, trying to penetrate the chanting circle but it rebounded from an invisible barrier that lit up orange as it was hit.

"Sister, would you let them speak to me like that?"  
Harry hissed, " _Sister_? Is he talking about Draco?"  
I shook my head, "I don't think so…"  
The cloaked man laughed a cold laugh. It shivered in my bones. But it was oddly familiar. Eerie almost. "To that spoiled brat! No, do I even look like him?!"

The cloak was removed. A man in his twenties with a smirk plastered on. He had a buzz cut, leaving a monkish feel where his black hair was. He had black eyes that were the same as the ones I see in the mirror every day. Tears near my eyes, I mumbled, "Brother…"

"Indeed, and I have a proposition for you. Your freedom for Harry."

"What…"  
Suddenly we were surrounded by thousands of hellhounds, Death Eaters, dracanae. And all were ready to lunge for Harry.

 **Sorta cliffhanger, sorry guys. Just had to. Keep suspense going. I hope you have a good school year or break or whatever you're on!-hope4all**


End file.
